Isobel
by Geek1
Summary: 6th in the Dill and Ty series...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Isobel Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
Isobel.  
  
Lt. Colonel TC McQueen hovered in the doorway: it was the first mail call since his leave home. Six months was a long time to wait for mail, but the USS Saratoga had been thrust back into the forefront of the fighting again. It had finally been announced that mail would be held back due to the fact that two transports had been destroyed on the way to the front. They would have to wait until they'd pulled back for repairs and re-supplying. With Christmas fast approaching, this had not been welcome news.  
  
He was nervous. Six months without anything from Dill was too damn long, and who knew what had been destroyed on those transports? He had pulled rank and sent her a communication notice about it in case something important had been in the mail. The boys would have grown so much in that time, and they'd probably have forgotten him already. Ty sighed, missing them terribly and wishing he were home with Dill. The thought made him smile. 'Home'. Home was where they were. His family, his home - the two things he'd thought he would never have. As an invitro, artificially gestated in a growth tank and born at the age of 18, he'd always believed family and home was for natural borns. Even during his first marriage he'd never felt like he had a real home or family. But now, with Dill and the boys, he had them both.  
  
He stood leaning against the doorframe waiting, praying that there'd be something from Dill, unaware that two of his squad were watching him.  
  
They were seated on some storage containers at the back of the bay. The girls - Captain Shane Vansen, a small dark haired woman, not beautiful perhaps, but certainly a head turner, and Lt. Vanessa Damphousse, a taller, beautiful black woman, as confident in herself as a woman as Vansen was with her role as honcho.  
  
"'Phousse." Vansen whispered. "Look at his face. He's nervous as hell. What do you think he's expecting?"  
  
"The usual stuff I expect. I mean, come on, it's nearly Christmas. You know full well that if there are any photos of his boys it won't be long before we get a peek at them." Vanessa smiled as she watched him. "Imagine how it must be for him. I mean, it was what, four years ago they first met? And how much leave has he had?"  
  
"Not enough, that's for sure." Vansen shook her head. "Although he seems to make it count." she laughed. "What about when she turned up ready to give birth there and then?"  
  
Damphousse chuckled. "Coop said her friend Iona gave him a real good talking to. You know he thought they were someone else's, don't you?"  
  
"No! Really? How'd you know that?" Vansen asked.  
  
"Well, you know Coop's real friendly with Iona, and it's so easy to get him to tell you things. He just says it before he thinks."  
  
"And then he gets that guilty look and clams up, till next time!" Vansen grinned. "Poor Coop. He has no idea how we pump him for information about the Colonel."  
  
"Well, it's a good job the Colonel doesn't know. I think he'd be more angry than flattered." Damphousse shook her head. "But how else are we supposed to watch out for him? He never tells us anything. I mean, I doubt he would have told us about the twins if Dylan hadn't turned up here. Have you noticed that since his last leave he's been wearing a wedding ring? He never wore one before and it's been, what, nearly two years since they got married?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw that. I was tempted to make a comment, but I figured he'd only give me that 'McQueen glare' and tell me to mind my own business. You'd think he'd appreciate the fact that we're looking out for him. I really don't think he's even noticed that he rarely gets hit on in The Tun anymore."  
  
"Do you think he noticed anyway?" Damphousse asked.  
  
"Quick, look! He's been called." Vansen pointed.  
  
"Wow, will you look at that." Damphousse gasped. "There must be, what, six packages there?"  
  
"Forget the packages - look at his face. How often do you see that look?"  
  
"Only at mail call. Isn't it sweet? And to think he never used to get any. It makes me feel proud of him, somehow."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Vansen smiled, getting up as her own name was called.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen charged down the passageways heading for his quarters. It looked like none of his mail had got lost in the transport losses. Six packages. So much news from home. Again he smiled. He'd looked on the 'Toga as home, until his last leave. Then he'd realised where his home truly was - in Scotland, with his wife Dill and his twin sons Cameron and Hamish. He couldn't wait to open his mail. He'd make himself wait and open them one at a time, maybe one a week. He grinned. Ok. maybe two a week.  
  
Finally arriving at his quarters, he slammed the door shut behind him. Ty kicked off his boots and settled himself on the bed, checking to see which package was the first to open. After arranging them on his desk in chronological order, he opened the first one. In it he found a letter from Dill, several sheets of paper covered in crayon (the work of his two sons), two optical discs, a copy of the House at Pooh Corner (which he guessed was the next book Dill wanted him to record for the boys), a box of (guessing from the smell) now mouldy cookies, and a book of photographs taken during his last leave. Not just of the boys, but of himself and Dill too. Pictures taken by her mother at the boys' birthday party. Rummaging in the bottom of the box he found a film. McQueen grinned. The Wicker Man. He paused for a moment, wondering if the 58th might like to see it. He chuckled, remembering what Moira had said it was about: a policeman who goes to a remote Scottish island to investigate the disappearance of a young girl. The islanders are an odd bunch with a cultist religion. The policeman ends up being burned alive as a sacrifice, in a huge wicker man. His kids might think that's what it was like where Dill lived. At that thought, he laughed out loud.  
  
Getting up, he consigned the cookies to the bin, thinking wistfully about how good Dill's cookies usually were. He stuck the boys' pictures to the wall and picked up the box to throw away when something landed at his feet. Bending down, he saw a small box, the type you get from a jeweller. Puzzled, he picked it up and shook it. He tried to open it, but it was sealed tightly shut. Sighing, he put it on the desk and sitting back down on the bed, opened Dill's letter.  
  
Dear Ty,  
  
Well, you've been gone a week. The boys are screaming the house down, calling for you, and I know how they feel. God, I miss you so much. Every night I crawl into that bed and I can smell you. I haven't changed the sheets yet. I can't bear to. I know it's disgusting, so don't sit there with that po-faced expression you get. But I'm not ready yet to lose you. If you're missing a shirt, it's because I'm wearing it. It still smells of you, too. And yes, I have washed it. There's a faint whiff of something, I'm not sure what, that clings to it, so it smells like you.  
  
He grinned. Hammerhead fuel, he thought. You could never get rid of the smell.  
  
I sent you some drawings the boys did. Well, I call them drawings. Scribbles really, but they'll improve as they get older. The photos that mother took at the boys' party too, which made me think. We've known each other for 4 years and not once in all that time have you mentioned your birthday. You must have one.so when is it? I sent you a present. I hope you like them. I know you will most likely never wear them, but I saw them and like my earrings, it was fate. You're my own personal rocket man.  
  
He looked over at the box, this time determined to open it. Inside he found a pair of cufflinks, each one silver with a blue enamelled front, showing a silver moon and stars on them. Attached by a silver chain was a small silver rocket, with tiny sapphires along the sides as windows. He smiled. She was right. He'd probably never wear them, but they were beautiful, and he could just imagine how excited she'd been when she'd found them.  
  
I also sent you the next book I'd like you to read for the boys. Everyone should read Winnie The Pooh, so I think it'll do you good, too. Though try not to frown or grimace while you're reading it, please. I've seen the disc of you reading Wind in The Willows! Enjoy the discs I sent you. One is of the boys in the garden on the assault course. The other, well. let's just say I'm blaming Iona. She got me very drunk and put me up to it. For god's sake, don't watch it where anyone else will see it .please. In fact, once you've watched it, and I can't believe I really sent it, please, please, please destroy it! I don't know how I'll ever be able to look you in the eye again. Mind you, I don't think Iona will ever be able to look at you in the same light either. She dragged me into Inverness to see a show. Male strippers. I know.not my thing at all. I swear I didn't know until we got there! Anyway, on the drive home she almost crashed the car when I said they didn't do it as well as you did! Well, that's where the idea for the disc came from .  
  
He grinned. Now he was going to have to watch that tape as soon as he finished the letter. Or maybe he should wait until he was ready for bed. And maybe before he showered. He figured he might need a cold one afterwards.  
  
Also Iona sent you the copy of The Wicker Man, so you could see what we were laughing at. Hope you enjoy it. Try to remember it is about 100 years old...  
  
I'll send you another parcel next month, ok? Don't worry, I'll include plenty of photos of the little guys, and I'll see what else I can find for you. Take care, my love. Watch your six, and come home to me soon. I love you. The boys do, too.  
  
Always Dill xx  
  
McQueen sat on the bed, wishing he could go home to them. With a sigh he got up and, grinning, put the optical disc marked "Dill" in the player.  
  
The room filled with the music of The Stripper as he sat back down on the bed. An obviously drunk Dill appeared on the screen, doing a very slow and incredibly wobbly striptease. Nearly falling over once or twice, she bent to remove her clothing, until finally she stood naked, hands on her hips. Grinning widely, she said in her soft highland accent, "So, flyboy, like what you see? Just remember what's waiting for you at home". She collapsed in a fit of the giggles and looking up, added, "See? You're not the only one who can do a striptease".  
  
The disc ended there, and he sat with a smile on his face. Despite what she said, he was definitely not going to get rid of this disc. Looking at his watch, Ty realised he needed to get moving. He had a briefing in 15 mikes. Getting up from the bed, he removed the disc and looked around for somewhere safe to put it. No one ever came into his quarters anyway, other than his friend Commodore Ross, but he wasn't taking any chances. He smiled, thinking about the disc. It hadn't been so much a turn on as something to chuckle at. The sight of Dill wobbling around the room made him laugh. He wasn't going to let her forget it in a hurry. He settled for stashing it in the bottom of his footlocker, under the bed, and pulling on his boots, headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later McQueen sheltered behind the only cover they'd been able to find. Still 10 klicks away from the LZ, they'd found themselves being strafed by Chig fighters. Not surprising, he thought, considering we just took out the 3 main comms towers in this sector. He smiled to himself. They'd been part of a much larger offensive, their mission to search out and destroy those comm towers. A task he was proud to say they had done with ease, until now.  
  
He glanced up at the cliff behind him. His gut told him that this was not a safe place to be sheltering, but they'd had no choice. It was the only cover available. He could hear the whispers of his squad as they checked that everyone was okay.  
  
"You ok, sir?" he heard Hawkes whisper from behind the boulder sheltering him. McQueen was amazed at the way the tall, well muscled invitro had squeezed himself into such a tight space.  
  
"I'm fine. The others?"  
  
"Fine." Hawkes whispered back.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, Hawkes. This is not a safe place to be. We need to get clear of here ASAP." McQueen glanced up at the cliff face again.  
  
"I sorta figured that." Hawkes grimaced. "I mean, these boulders had to have come from up there."  
  
"We need to get out of here. We can expect Chig patrols. They know we're here. Hawkes, you take point. Find us some safer cover. Go, now!" Ty felt a rain of small pebbles on his helmet. Looking up, he could see more falling. They had to move, and move quickly.  
  
"Move it!" he yelled as he heard Damphousse yell at him, "Colonel, move!"  
  
But it was too late, and all he could do was curl up into a ball to protect himself as much as he could as rubble and boulders from the cliff face rained down upon them.  
  
Coming to, Ty found himself buried under a mound of huge rocks and boulders, pain coursing through his left leg. Cursing himself roundly for allowing them to stay too long, he tried moving whatever he could, checking to see what else was hurt. Thanking whoever was up there, he found that it was only his leg. But it felt bad. He hoped it wasn't so bad he'd slow them down, assuming, of course, the others were ok and not buried like him. He moved his head to look about him. The boulders were fairly large and he'd been luckier than he'd realised that none had actually crushed him. Thankfully the boulders he'd been sheltering between had held the worst of the larger ones off him, and there were plenty of gaps he could see daylight through. He could hear his squad calling to him, and the sounds of them moving boulders.  
  
"Colonel! Colonel! Can you hear me?" It was 'Phousse, he thought. "Are you okay in there, Colonel?"  
  
"I'm ok." he called. "My leg is injured. I'm not sure how badly, but I'm ok otherwise. What about you guys?"  
  
He could feel movement as the smaller rocks around him were being removed. "Careful! It feels like some of these are pretty unstable here."  
  
"Ok, sir. We're doing the best we can. Coop got his arm broken in the fall, so he's trying to shift stuff one handed." She paused. "It might take a while, sir."  
  
"Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere." he called. "But if the Chigs turn up, I want you out of here. Leave me and go. Do you understand?"  
  
He could hear them arguing about it. Finally 'Phousse called, "We're not leaving you, sir!"  
  
"That's an order, Lieutenant!" he called back. Damn them, he thought. He knew they'd say that. "If a Chig patrol arrives, I'm ordering you to leave me and go. They'll have to dig me out before they can catch me, and if you guys are gone, they won't know I'm here."  
  
Again he heard them arguing before 'Phousse finally said, "Yes, sir. We understand.  
  
Outside the mound of rubble the 5-8 stood and argued.  
  
"I don't care what he says, I'm not leaving him!" Hawkes told them defiantly.  
  
"Coop, you have a broken arm. Your gun arm, man! What the hell use are you gonna be to him if the Chigs arrive?" West argued.  
  
Vansen sighed as the two of them tried to stare each other down. Hawkes, the taller of the two, his unruly hair sticking to his head with the sweat beading his brow, clutched his arm as Phousse tied a sling for him. West, covered in dust, his dark hair white from it, brown eyes glaring up at Hawkes, his pointed face streaked with blood from a head wound.  
  
"Cut it out!" she yelled at them. "We need to get the Colonel out from under there. You two yelling at each other won't help! I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one to tell the Commodore we left his best friend behind."  
  
Hawkes paled, "Who'd be the one to tell Dylan?"  
  
"Exactly!" Phousse told him. "Now we agreed we'd look out for him, so let's get him out, and get him back to the 'Toga."  
  
With renewed effort they all began again to shift those boulders that were movable, grateful that most of them weren't huge.  
  
It took them two hours to finally get him out, and to their horror he couldn't support his weight on the one leg. It was obvious to them all that he wasn't going to make it to the LZ on time. Hawkes was pale and clammy, going into shock with his arm; he wasn't in any condition, no matter how much he argued, to be able to help McQueen. It had become painfully obvious to Vansen and Damphousse that West had a concussion. They were going to have enough trouble getting him to the LZ on time, and neither of the girls was strong enough to give McQueen the level of support he so badly needed. They stood and stared at each other, trying not to look at McQueen where they'd propped him against a boulder. None of them wanted to be the first to say what they all knew needed to be said.  
  
"You're going to have to leave me here." McQueen told them. "You still have two hours to get to the LZ. You can do it, but not with me. Scout around. See if you can find somewhere for me to hole up until you can get a rescue crew down." He saw the concern in their faces. "I'll be fine. That wasn't a request - it was an order, so go!"  
  
The girls sped off, leaving West and Hawkes with him. Neither would be much use to them, so it made more sense to leave them with McQueen, who could at least still use his gun.  
  
Half an hour later they were back.  
  
"We found a cave up around the bluff there. It's hidden behind some rock fall, and there are plenty of covering bushes too. It's clean and dry. You should be ok there overnight. We can leave you our MRE's and what water we have." Vansen told him, her concern for him evident on her face. "Come on, sir, it's not far. Phousse and I can help you get there. Coop can give you his spare clips. He can't use them anyway. I don't like doing this, sir - I want you to know that."  
  
"It's not what I had in mind, either." he commented wryly, as they helped him to his feet. Slowly, with an arm around each girl's shoulder, they managed to get him moving. Vansen knew that despite the fact that he was an invitro, genetically engineered to be stronger and be able to withstand more pain than a natural born human, he was in far more pain than he'd told them, from the way that sweat broke out on his face. He was pale, biting his lip so hard it bled. She didn't like leaving him, not one bit. But she knew they had to.  
  
Between them they got him settled in the cave. Vansen could see it had taken far more out of him than he was prepared to admit, and said as much to Damphousse as she found him some painkiller from the med kit.  
  
"'Phousse, I really don't like this. He's in a lot of pain. He thinks he's hiding it, but he's not. I want to stay with him. He shouldn't be alone. Can you get Hawkes and West to the LZ alone?"  
  
"Shane! He won't let you stay. Don't you think if I thought he would let me, I'd stay with him? I mean, look at him. He's definitely going into shock. He needs warmth and medical treatment, and he needs it now." She glanced over at McQueen where he lay propped up against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to centre himself and block the pain. "I'm coming back to get him tomorrow. That rescue crew will be me!"  
  
"And me." Vansen agreed. "This is not how it's supposed to be. He had five years of hell in the mines, and finally, when he's sorted his life out and he gets a family of his own, this happens. He's supposed to die in his bed, aged 80 or something. A General, at the very least. Not somewhere like this. alone."  
  
"I assure you I have no intention of dying here." Ty told them. "I can hear you, and I know you don't want to go. It's an order. I'll expect you back tomorrow. Now go - get the others to the LZ. I'll be fine."  
  
With a quick glance back at him, the girls headed out to collect the others and make the LZ in time to meet the ISSCV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen sat, grateful that they had gone, but desperately wishing he'd been able to go with them. Despite what he'd said about not intending to die here, he knew his leg was bad, possibly broken. Which meant internal bleeding was highly likely. He'd been far more grateful for the painkillers than he'd let on, although he knew that they were aware that he was hiding from them the level of pain he was in.  
  
He sighed. Just when had his kids become so damned perceptive? They thought he didn't know it, but he was well aware of the way they watched his six. They forgot far too often, even Hawkes whose own hearing was better than average, that his invitro hearing was far better than theirs was.  
  
With a low growl as the pain spiked in his leg, he tried to shuffle himself around to investigate the cave that was to be his home for the night. Better do it now, he thought, while the painkillers are taking the edge off. Slowly, very slowly, he crawled to the entrance. McQueen prayed that the fact that he couldn't see out meant that no one else could see in, either. Taking several deep breaths, he dragged himself into the back of the cave. From what he could see, it was empty. No sign that anything or anyone had been in there.  
  
McQueen settled himself down to wait for the SAR team, well aware that Vansen's expectation that they'd be back tomorrow was probably rather high. The whole area would be hot. It could well be that he'd be here several days. All he had to do was survive. He smiled grimly at the thought. What a way to spend Christmas. Vansen had come back with the MRE's and water from all of their packs, all Hawkes' clips and as many spare ones as they could afford to leave him. He checked his M-590 over. As far as he could see, it hadn't sustained any damage from the rock fall, which at least was a point in his favour, he thought. He might need it before the SAR team arrived.  
  
He would certainly need to find a water source. He didn't have enough to last him more than 3 or 4 days. If he hadn't been injured, he knew he could have rationed himself to one pouch a day. But injured, he needed the fluids. Also the 10 MRE's would hold out for longer if he could find the water to rehydrate them. And, of course, there were the utterly delicious ration bars, of which he had a veritable mountain. Hawkes seemed to fill his pack with them every time they went anywhere. Ty chuckled to himself, praying help arrived before he actually had to start on those.  
  
What he needed now, he decided, was some rest. McQueen rearranged his pack to act as a pillow, and settled himself down to try to sleep. He had a letter from Dill in his pocket. He'd been about to read it when he realised he was going to be late getting to the landing bay, so he'd stuffed it in a pocket and forgotten about it. He thought about it. should he read it now, or save it for later? He decided to save it. Once he woke up, he'd take some more painkillers and try to find some water. The letter could be his reward if he found some and actually managed to get it back to the cave. He fell asleep wondering what he'd got to carry the water in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on the Saratoga, Commodore Glen Ross sat in his office thinking hard. He'd been in the landing bay, waiting as the ISSCV unloaded the 5-8. Before she'd even had the chance to open her mouth, he'd marched Vansen to his office to report, and now he sat wondering how in the name of all things holy was he going to tell them that he couldn't send an SAR team down for McQueen. The area was far too hot. The Chigs were on the move and he was praying McQueen's nine lives hadn't yet run out. A letter to Dylan telling her he'd left her husband alone to die was not on his list of things he wanted to do. Hell, he thought, I don't want to tell myself I left my best friend to die. He sighed. He knew the 5-8 would understand his decision. They wouldn't like it, but they'd understand.  
  
He prayed they wouldn't do anything stupid, the way West and Hawkes had after the failed peace talks, when they'd taken an ISSCV and kidnapped a nurse to go with them to rescue Vansen and Damphousse. Ross chuckled. How he'd managed to save them from being court martialed, he still didn't know. Taking several deep breaths, he stood. This he had to do personally. For a second he wondered where they'd be. Then smiling grimly, chided himself. Sickbay with Hawkes, where else? The doctors had decided to keep him in overnight just for observation. They hadn't liked the fact that he'd been feverish by the time the 5-8 returned to the Saratoga.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were indeed, as he anticipated, in sickbay with Hawkes. The doctor had taken one look at their faces and moved Hawkes into a room on his own.  
  
"Why didn't you let me stay with him?" Hawkes demanded. "One of us should have stayed!"  
  
"He ordered us to leave him!" Vansen yelled at him. "Do you think I wanted to leave him there alone? Do you think I didn't know how much pain he was in? Of course one of us should have stayed! But who? Not you - you can't even hold your gun!"  
  
"Cut it out guys!" West groaned, a hand to his head. The doctors had cleared him, but he still had a killer headache. "McQueen knows what he's doing. He'll be fine until the SAR team gets him tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Coop. We left him our MRE's, the rat bars, all our water and the med kit. All he needs to do is eat and sleep. He'll be fine. No damn Chigs are gonna find him in that cave." Damphousse told him.  
  
"You should still have let me stay. I could've been his legs." Hawkes muttered. "To hell with orders. We could have said we thought he was delirious or something!"  
  
Bracing himself for the onslaught he knew was coming, Ross opened the door and went in. Four heads turned as one to look at him. He looked at them, sighing inwardly at the trust he saw on their faces.  
  
"5-8, I want you to know that as your commanding officer, this has been a hard decision for me to make, but it is my decision and you will abide by it. Taking into account the enemies' activity in this area since our planetary assault, it has been decided that it is far too dangerous to send an SAR team down at this present time." He held up his hand to stop the outcry as they all began to speak. "I appreciate that you do not agree with me, but I cannot risk more lives for the sake of just one."  
  
"But it's the Colonel!" Hawkes yelled. "I thought he was your friend?"  
  
Ross seated himself on the end of Hawkes bed. "He is indeed my friend, as you well know. He knows what my decision would have to be. he knew that when he ordered you to leave him. But let me assure you, the moment a window opens, an SAR team will be despatched to bring him home."  
  
"He's hurt." Damphousse told him. "He's not mobile. If he was, we wouldn't be so worried. He doesn't have enough painkillers to last more than a day, at most." She stopped, tears glistening in her eyes. "If the Chigs find him, he'll be a sitting duck."  
  
"If the AI's find him, all we'll find is his body." Hawkes said grimly. "When we were on Kazbek, he told me to save my last bullet." He looked up at them, his face a picture of misery. "He won't let them take him alive."  
  
Vansen turned to look the commodore straight in the eye. "Permission for the 58th to be the SAR team, sir." she asked, her body ramrod straight as she stood to attention. Seeing the smile he suppressed, she added. "Please, sir?"  
  
Standing up, he smiled at her. "Of course. After all, you know where he is. As soon as the time is right, you can go get him. You'll be told when. Bring him back in one piece, 5-8. I really don't want to have to write his wife a letter."  
  
After he'd gone Hawkes looked up at Damphousse. "Dylan will kill him if he dies."  
  
The others looked at him and burst out laughing,  
  
"What?" Hawkes demanded. "What'd I say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke with a start. Feeling the cold, hard rock underneath him and the pain emanating from his body, he thought for a moment he was back on Omicron Draconis, in the mines where he'd spent the first hellish five years of his life. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised where he was ok. The situation could have been a lot better, but at least he wasn't in the mines. Ty pulled himself upright, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He wasn't sure if it was broken, but he knew he'd damaged it further when he'd dragged himself out of the cave to look for water yesterday. He'd managed to stand up using a tree, but his damned artificial leg had given way, and he'd fallen. Even though he'd tried not to land on the bad leg, he knew he'd hurt it more. It had taken him upwards of two hours to get the strength up to get back to his cave. He'd found two broken tree branches, which he'd hoped to use as a splint, but had soon discovered that although they looked thick enough, they were far too dry and brittle. One of them had snapped as he was tying it, and in his frustration and rage he'd flung the other one away too.  
  
Today, he decided, he would find water as his supply was very low and he desperately needed to find some. He calculated that it had been at least 4 days since he'd ordered the 58th to leave him, and he'd had to start eating the rat bars, as he couldn't afford to waste the water in the MRE's. That was today's task, he decided, sighing, as he knew it had been yesterday's task too, and the day before's. And it would continue to be until either he was too weak to move, the Chigs found him, or an SAR team arrived.  
  
McQueen sat and ate a ration bar, drank a few swallows of water and began his journey to again find water. He'd given himself a search pattern and still had a fairly large area to cover. Today, he told himself, today I'll find some water, and then I can read Dill's letter. He could feel it burning a hole in his pocket. He desperately wanted to read it, but it would be his reward - something to keep him going. During the hours of darkness when he couldn't search and had had to go back to the cave, he'd sat and held the small picture of his infant sons that he kept in one of the many pockets in his flight suit. It was too dark to see it, but just knowing what is was had been a comfort.  
  
As he pulled himself along, continuing the seemingly fruitless task he'd set himself, he decided to see if he could find a fallen branch or anything that he could use as a crutch. He figured that he was more likely to find water today, since the trees and vegetation needed moisture of some kind, but a crutch was what he wanted. Something to enable him to get himself upright again properly. He'd feel much less vulnerable then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had passed and still there had been no chance to send in an SAR team. The bridge crew were conscious of the fact that the Commodore had become more and more irritable as the week progressed. They all knew why, and the bridge felt empty as the Commodore spent less and less time there, unable to face it without his friend and colleague at his side.  
  
The Wildcards were at each other's throats. While they knew he had ordered them to leave him, each of them was blaming themselves for not ignoring his order and staying with him. The longer they left him there, the more worried they became that they might never get him back. And the more worried they became, the more irritable they got. The other squads were starting to avoid them in The Tun, ever since Hawkes had stood up and threatened to rip the head off the next person who said McQueen was probably Chig meat already.  
  
They were in their quarters arguing about who should have stayed with McQueen, when the door opened and the Commodore entered.  
  
"5-8, get your gear and be in landing bay 4 in 10 mikes. You're going to get him. You make this quick. You get in, get him, and get out. I have a nurse standing by. We'll meet you there." Ross stood and smiled widely at them, as they flew around the room grabbing their gear. "Go. Bring him home." He turned to Hawkes. "I'm sorry, son, but you have to stay here. The docs won't clear you to go."  
  
Hawkes was outraged. "But I have to go!" he argued.  
  
Ross took one look at his face and took pity on him. "You can go, but you stay in the ISSCV. You do not accompany the others. You sit and wait. That is an order, Lieutenant!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Hawkes grinned.  
  
Ross headed out, wishing he were able to go with them too.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in the landing bay when the Commodore arrived with the nurse. She was laden down with equipment and a huge med kit.  
  
"I'm ready for anything." she grinned. "But from what chummy here told me when he was in sickbay," she nodded in Hawkes direction, "I think I've got everything I might need."  
  
Ross shook his head. The head of sick bay had requested the nurse's transfer from the British carrier HMS Invincible after she'd served as part of an exchange programme over a year ago. They'd been impressed with her knowledge and skills. It had taken a while to get the British to agree to part with her, but finally, just under 6 months ago, she'd arrived. To their delight, she always managed to get McQueen to do as he was told on the rare occasions he was confined there, an asset indeed.  
  
As they sat in the ISSCV, Hawkes asked her, "Why you? We need a real doctor for the Colonel."  
  
"Well, lovey, your colonel is not too popular with the rest of the nurses or the doctors. They tell me he's grouchy, shouts a lot and disturbs everyone else." she said tersely. "Though on the one or two occasions I've dealt with him, he's been a perfect poppet."  
  
The 58th looked at each other. Of all the things they would expect someone to call McQueen, a poppet was not one of them.  
  
"Er, nurse."  
  
"Wilson." she offered.  
  
"Yeah, Nurse Wilson. Are you sure you're talking about our colonel? Colonel McQueen?" Hawkes asked, a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"Oh, yes." she said. "The one who's babies I helped deliver the first time I was here. When the Commodore asked for a volunteer, I said yes. I mean, I helped bring those babies into the world. I'm damned if I'm going to let them lose their father. So good with them he was, too, as I recall. And so proud of that scrap of a girl of his."  
  
They sat in silence after that. too tense, too worried to do more than just sit there, until Damphousse spoke up.  
  
"Do you think he'll still be there?" she whispered. "That he'll still be alive. I mean, he was pretty badly hurt."  
  
"He's alive." Vansen said stonily.  
  
"How'd you know?" Hawkes challenged.  
  
"Because he's the Colonel. It's like the Commodore says - he has more lives than a cat. He knows how to survive. He'll be there." She looked at the others. "I have faith."  
  
West and Damphousse nodded. Hawkes, however, challenged her again. "And what if he's not?"  
  
She turned to stare at him, and the look he saw in her eyes made him flinch. "He'll be there, and if he's not, we'll find him. Wherever he is, dead or alive, we will bring him home."  
  
The ISSCV landed as close to the cave as it could. Hawkes watched despairingly as the others jumped out and set off to find McQueen. Nurse Wilson managed to keep up with them, having left her heavier equipment with Hawkes.  
  
As they approached the cave, Vansen's stomach twisted itself into knots. She took a deep, calming breath and headed in, to find it empty.  
  
"His pack is here." West said, holding it up. As he did, something fluttered to the floor.  
  
Damphousse picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of McQueen's sons, evidently enjoying a bath together. Turning it over, she saw writing on the back. "He's out looking for water!" she gasped. "He's still alive! Look!"  
  
They gathered around the picture. "West, grab his pack. Phousse, how far are those coordinates from here?" Vansen asked. Now that she knew he was still alive, she felt far more in control.  
  
Damphousse wandered to the mouth of the cave, checking her equipment. "I'd say about one klick in that direction." she pointed.  
  
"Ok, move out!" Vansen barked. "Phousse, you take point. I'll be tail end Charlie."  
  
They headed out in the direction of the trees in the distance. They found McQueen about a half a klick away. He'd had to stop to rest on his way yet, again, to find water. The nurse shoved them out of the way, and without a second thought, cut the sleeves of his flight suit and turtle neck, inserting a drip into his arm. "Here, hold this." she ordered West. "Keep it high. I need as much in him as soon as possible. He's badly dehydrated." Wilson handed him a saline bag, and injecting some painkiller into it, turned to McQueen again.  
  
"It's alright, poppet, we'll soon get you right as rain. Now tell me what hurts." The nurse gently ran her hands up each leg, stopping when he groaned as she touched the injured one. "I know it hurts, but I need to see it, so I'm afraid this suit is a goner. I've got to cut it again." She bent her head to the task, watching him carefully as she gently kneaded his leg from ankle to thigh once the suit was off.  
  
"I don't think you've broken it. You might have splintered the bone. I'll be able to tell once we get you back to the transport thingy." She turned. "I can't risk letting him try to walk. You're going to have to carry him." Wilson rummaged in her pack. "I've got a stretcher. It's amazing what they can do these days." she commented, as it took her only seconds to assemble it. "Would you look at that! You'd never think it strong enough, would you?"  
  
West and Damphousse bent to pick McQueen up.  
  
"Whoa there! No one touches him until he knows what we're doing." Wilson told them. "That's why he scares half of sickbay - they drug him up and then try doing things to him without telling him anything. Does no one read his notes, I ask myself!"  
  
She turned back to McQueen. Kneeling beside him, the nurse took his hand, stroking the back of it gently. "It's ok, poppet. We need to pick you up. You need to go on my stretcher. You can't walk back to the thingy on your own. No one's going to hurt you, I promise." She nodded to West. "Ok. He should be fine now."  
  
They picked him up, placed him on the stretcher, and headed back as fast as they could. Vansen kept her eyes open for Chig patrols. Nurse Wilson carryed the saline bag.  
  
Once back on the ISSCV, she really went to town on him. It turned out that amongst other things, she had a hand held bone scanner, which she ran over him slowly and thoroughly.  
  
"That bloody leg is broken, and it's set itself badly. It'll have to be rebroken, I'm afraid, poppet." she told him, before attaching another saline bag to the drip attachment. "You're going to have to be very brave, but I've given you plenty of pain relief so you won't feel a thing. But just squeeze my hand for me, will you?" She smiled as his fingers gently squeezed her hand. "Harder than that, lovey. Come on, I heard you marines are all roughty, toughty! Show me what you're made of. Good boy." she whispered, as his fingers squeezed harder.  
  
"He hasn't said a word since we picked him up." Vansen said worriedly. "He is ok, isn't he?"  
  
"Oh yes, lovey, he'll be fine. I've just drugged him to the eyeballs. I expect he couldn't speak if he wanted to." Wilson turned back to him. "And don't you even think about it. Try to sleep, poppet, and when you wake up, it'll all be over and done with. I promise. "  
  
"You're talking to him like he's a kid!" Hawkes was indignant.  
  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Well. he's the Colonel. He's not a kid."  
  
"Do you hear him complaining?" she asked.  
  
"You just said he couldn't speak!"  
  
"I talk to him just like I talk to everyone else." she told him irritably. "No one's complained yet! I spent a long while working in paediatrics. I guess I just developed a way of talking that's non-threatening. It works. Don't knock it!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When he woke up he found himself in sickbay. Nurse Wilson was busying herself checking the machines attached to him. She glanced at him as she saw him move.  
  
"Hold still, poppet, and I'll sort you out. I'll raise the bed head for you so you can sit up. Now that you're awake we can remove some of these tubes." She grinned at him. "I'm sure there's at least one you'd like me to remove!" She laughed at his blush. "We've run so much fluid through you, it's been like Niagara Falls. You might want to close your eyes and brace yourself. It won't hurt, but it might tickle a bit."  
  
He closed his eyes. Why did he always get this nurse? She talked to him the way Dill talked to the boys, he thought. He sighed, grateful that she had a gentle touch, as she removed the catheter. He lay back as she removed the other tubes, except the drip in his arm.  
  
"I'm afraid I ruined your flight suit. I had to cut you out of it practically, but that tall chappie. Hawkes?" she looked at him. He nodded. "He went through the pockets. My, what a fine collection you had in there, just like my brother had when he was little. I half expected to see a conker on a string!" She laughed. "It's all in a bag down here. Want to see it?"  
  
"Yes, please." he nodded. Somehow she made him feel like a child. Or at least, he supposed, how a child felt, never actually having been one - a distinct disadvantage of being born at 18, he thought.  
  
With a smile, she said, "That's a lovely picture you have of your little boys. They're the image of you. I told you they'd keep the blue eyes, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did." he said, smiling. "They're about 18 months old now, and full of mischief. Tell me," he asked, "what is a conker?"  
  
"You don't know what a conker is?" she asked, aghast.  
  
"I honestly have no idea." he laughed.  
  
"Well, you know horse chestnuts, don't you?" At his nod, she smiled. "Well, you make a hole in the seed - the brown thing inside the green spiky bit. You put some string through it. And then two of you, each armed with a conker, battle it out, taking turns to hit each others' conker with your own, until one falls apart."  
  
"Why?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know. It's what children all over Britain do come autumn. Conker hunting. And then school playgrounds are filled with the shouts of little boys crying because they hit their knuckles instead of the conker." she laughed.  
  
"Right now I want you to eat something. I'm going to get you something nice to eat. You've lost quite a bit of weight, and it's not like you can afford to." she told him. "Once you've eaten I'll let your friends in to play. Be nice to them. They've been worried sick about you, and they've been hanging around sickbay like a herd of lost sheep." Nurse Wilson took a long hard look at him. "Mind you, perhaps we should make you a bit more presentable first. A wash and a shave, I think. If you're going to act like the boss, you'd better look like it too. Right. I'll go and order you some food, then I'll come back and we'll clean you up. Because of this," she pointed at his leg, plastered and in traction, "I can't let you shower, so it's going to have to be a sponge bath. Sorry. Do you want me to get one of the male orderlies in to do it?"  
  
"I think it's a little late to be getting coy, don't you?" he shook his head, smiling as she disappeared out the door laughing.  
  
He opened the bag she'd put on the bed. There was Dill's letter. He hadn't found any water, and so had never opened it. He'd read it now instead, he thought. Just what he needed - some news from home. Home. that thought made him smile.  
  
Dear Ty,  
  
Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I think I'll just go ahead and say it. But first, are you sitting down? You'll need to be. Do you remember that conversation we had, about the need for condoms, and having more children?  
  
He smiled to himself. He remembered it. She'd thrown the box he'd bought across the room.  
  
Well here we go. I'm taking deep breaths here. Perhaps you ought to, too. Ready...right . ok. we're having another baby. There, I said it. Are you still conscious? Iona thinks I'm about 8 weeks, so it's very early yet. But at least you're finding out now. And yes, I can see those wheels turning. It must have happened when we were at Glen's beach house. Those 'little soldiers' of yours must like the sea air.  
  
He put the letter down, hardly able to believe what he was reading. Dill was having another baby! What if it was twins again! He shook his head. No - lightning doesn't strike twice, he told himself. But then he wondered - what if twins were in the mix of his gene pool? Or her father's, Dill being half invitro herself? His eyes widened. What if she just kept producing twins? His mind was suddenly filled with an image of Dill surrounded by hundreds of mini hims. He shuddered. It wasn't possible, surely? He read the rest of the letter.  
  
So far it only looks like one so you can breathe easily. Mind you, another set of twins would have been nice - save me doing it again. I'm hoping for another boy. What would you like? Get your thinking cap on for names. I'm thinking Douglas, Duncan, or Lachlan, if it's a boy. any objections? But girl's names.well. Elizabeth, Morag ...I can't think of any that I like. Isla?  
  
So come on, so long as it's Scots. We need a nice girl's name.  
  
Morag? No way was he calling any daughter of his Morag! Duncan he didn't mind, but Morag? No. He pondered, thinking about Scottish sounding names. There was an invitro woman he'd known once.. He shook his head. He couldn't name his daughter after a hooker. How did she expect him to think of names? Didn't she know there was a war on?  
  
So. other things. The boys, well. what can I say? Cameron misses you dreadfully. Every time I put a disc in, he runs up calling for you and kisses the screen. I could cry, watching him. He gets so upset that I've had to stop letting him see them. Hamish, as usual, just sits there with that daft smile of his and chuckles to himself. Do you realise that they won't even be two when this one is born? I think I'm worried about that. What do you think the chances are of you getting home to be here for the birth? Zip to squat, I expect. Oh well, I know you'll try. I won't bring it up again.  
  
He worked it out. If this letter was sent a month or so after he'd left, that would make her about - he shook his head as he realised - about 7months pregnant. So even though she'd tried, it was still like the last time. He wondered if she'd got any of his mail. It suddenly hit him that if she hadn't, she might think he was angry with her. Slumping back onto the pillow, he realised he couldn't go through that again. Then he remembered that he'd sent her an official communication. He hated pulling rank, but sometimes you had to. Oh well, he thought, at least she'll know why she hasn't heard from me.  
  
Oh, and I thought you'd like to know - I went in to Inverness, to the bathroom place there, and ordered the biggest bath they have. It'll take you, me, the boys and the new one. LOL. Mind you, I've got to have the bathroom extended to get it in!  
  
Mother and Iona send their love, and Iona says did you like the film? I sent you some more photos of the boys. There's one in there of Cameron kissing the screen. I'm really worried about him. He's much quieter than usual, and he doesn't even bother to bite Hamish any more, despite the fact that he has two new teeth! Hamish, of course, the big beastie darling that he is, has another four. And I swear he's grown at least an inch. If he carries on at this rate, he'll be as tall as his grandpa!  
  
I hope you like the things I've sent you this time. Nothing exciting, I'm afraid - some more drawings from the boys, and I found some sandalwood shower soap, so I bought some for me too. It soothes Cameron. I washed his blanket in it. He now walks around trailing it, like Linus from Peanuts!  
  
Damn, I shouldn't be bothering you with this stuff. We'll deal with it. I'll get him through it, and he'll get me through it, as well. He's spent a lot of time in bed with me lately.  
  
Ok, I'd better finish before this letter gets anymore depressing!  
  
Take care, my love. Watch your six.  
  
We all love and miss you,  
  
Dill, Cameron and Hamish. XX  
  
He lay back, thinking about Cameron. What could he possibly do from here? If he got upset at the discs, then sending him one wouldn't help. He sighed, hoping his son had got over it by now.  
  
"That sounded like a heartfelt sigh."  
  
It was his nurse, back again.  
  
"I've ordered you some food. Nothing heavy - some soup and a roll. But first, let's get you cleaned up. I think the Commodore is getting ready to pull rank on me!" she chuckled. She looked at him closely. "Are you alright?"  
  
He waved the letter. "This." he told her. "This is 5 months old, and it's from my wife."  
  
"Oh, one of those, is it? Missing them? Come on - let's turn you back into Colonel Cutie. Then we can let your friends in. They'll cheer you up."  
  
"Colonel Cutie?" he stared at her.  
  
"Sorry - your wife's friend called you that when she was here. It sort of stuck." She had the grace to blush.  
  
"Well, unstick it!" he told her grumpily. That's all he needed. It was bad enough she kept calling him poppet - Colonel Cutie was just too much! 


	2. 2

Title: Isobel  
  
Author: Geek  
  
Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
Isobel. Chapter 2.  
  
After his eventual release from sickbay, McQueen sat down to read the other letters from Dill. He didn't have a lot else to do and he'd caught up with all his paperwork. The doctors had refused to clear him for bridge duty for another week or two, until the plaster was off and he was fully mobile again.  
  
He'd opened all the remaining parcels, consigning the batches of mouldering cookies to the bin. Ty smiled wistfully at the photographs of the boys and the scribbles they'd done, and enjoying opening the presents Dill'd sent him - several shirts of the collarless type he favoured, some books she knew he'd enjoy reading, and more of the sandalwood shower soap. He smiled. He was going to have to tell her one day that he didn't really like it. The only reason he'd been using it when they first met was that it was all the PX had, and he'd only carried on using it when she'd told him that smelling it made her think of him.  
  
What he was left with was eight optical discs and four more letters. Putting the discs to one side, he settled down to read the letters. Opening the first one, his heart leapt as a small image fell into his lap. Picking it up, he could see that it was an image of the baby. He was astounded at the clarity of it. He could see arms, legs, the head, and facial features. He checked. No way to tell from this if it was a boy or a girl. He was hoping for a girl. He already had two lovely sons. A daughter would round the family off well, he figured. And he'd come up with a name. He smiled, hoping it would be a girl and that she'd look like Dill.  
  
~~ Dear Ty,  
  
Well, the new bath has arrived, and mother pitched a fit when she saw it! It's amazing. It has all those little jet things that make it zoozy. The boys love it, and in fact I'd say Hamish has learned to swim in it. The builders weren't happy though. The bathroom is now about two metres wider than it was, which is fine, as I had the washer and dryer installed in there too. Much more room in the kitchen now!  
  
Are you okay? We haven't heard from you for quite a while now. I've made the postman promise me that he won't be smiling if he's handing me one of those yellow envelopes. I'm starting to dread the post arriving, just in case.~~  
  
He grimaced. She had no idea how close she'd come to getting one of those envelopes amongst her Christmas cards.  
  
~~ Hamish now has 10 teeth! Cameron has his top two and four at the bottom. Both of them are talking clearer now, and Hamish is starting to make sense at last. His favourite word at the moment is cup, which he yells very loudly whenever he wants a drink. I've had to buy a whole load of new clothes for him, he's growing so fast. Cameron is now wearing his hand me downs. I think maybe Cameron's going to be little like me. He's still not talking much. He still says "daddy" a lot, but now he asks "Why?" He'll come up to me, cling to my leg, and with those little blue eyes look up at me, he says 'why daddy?' It's clear as a bell. He's stopped crying whenever I play them a disc. He now sits and stares intently at the screen, getting up to kiss you, and asking 'why daddy?" before he sits back down and watches some more. To be honest it's scaring me a little. He's not yet 18 months and he's so intense. I'm getting worried about him, Ty.~~  
  
McQueen sat and looked at the letter. He would never have imagined that such a small child could get so upset. He thought that the boys would have forgotten about him by now. Maybe it would be better, he thought, if Dill stopped playing them the optical discs. With a sigh he realised that this letter was already over 4 months old.  
  
~~ Hamish, on the other hand, well. he flies over that damned assault course in the garden. How old do they have to be before they join the Corps? I think we've got a soldier on our hands. He's a real roughty toughty boy, always up to mischief. Last week he opened the kitchen cupboards while I was changing Cameron. You should have seen the mess - packets of flour opened, oatmeal all over the floor, and him sitting in the middle of it with that big grin of his. I could have killed him, I swear. Still, I wouldn't change him for the world. When he sees that Cameron is upset, he hugs him. He's started kissing him too. Not that Cameron appreciates it, but at least he's trying.  
  
Well, I can't think of anything else to tell you. Everything with the baby seems to be going fine. Iona has this new imaging thingy. It has some amazingly professional sounding name, but it gives really clear pictures of the baby. I enclosed a picture. We haven't been able to see yet, but Iona tells me she knows what sex it is. This machine can tell us all sorts of things, apparently. I've hardly been sick at all this time. I'm eating like a horse, and no doubt at the end, I'll be as big as I was with the boys from food alone! Do you want to know what sex it is?  
  
Okay, I'm stopping now. Take care, my love. Come home to me safely. Watch your six. We all love you and miss you.  
  
Dill, Hamish and Cameron. XX ~~  
  
He put the letter down and hurriedly read the rest. Each one was filled with news about the boys', or rather Hamish's, achievements and news about the baby, which she'd finally told him was a girl. There had been a distinct lack of information about Cameron until the final letter.  
  
~~ Dear Ty,  
  
This is a very hard letter to write. It's about Cameron mainly. It's been six months since you left and the little guy is pining away. He's been thoroughly checked over by mother, who is worried sick about him. And I even took him to the hospital in Inverness for a second opinion. They both say that health wise he's fine, except that he's underweight. Well, he would be. It's becoming harder to get him to eat anything.  
  
Mother knows someone who specialises in psychological problems in the very young. He's been to see Cameron several times. He's not happy at all. He says that the little guy is withdrawing into himself - that's why he won't eat. Apparently, when you were here, you must have built up a much stronger bond with him than any of us realised. Actually, that doesn't surprise me in the least. He took to you from the moment he saw you, do you remember? Cameron is having a hard time dealing with you not being here. I could have told him that! I'm not allowed to play any more optical discs for the boys, and all pictures of you have had to be removed. The only trouble is, as I told the stupid man, now Cameron hangs onto me hysterically crying 'Mummy why daddy?' almost all the time. He was calmer at least when he could see and hear you. Now he won't let me out of his sight. If I put him to sleep in his cot, he wakes up screaming and I have to bring him in with me.  
  
This damned idiot of mother's tells me I have to try and help him forget. What should I do, tell you never to come home again? I pointed out, in no uncertain terms, that you are his father and I don't actually want him to forget who you are. He thought I was being facetious! I have to confess I'm really worried about how he's going to react when the baby arrives. What if he sees that as me pushing him away, too? I'm not worried. I'm terrified! I'm at my wit's end, and I just don't know what to do. I can't give Cameron what he needs. He needs you, and he's too young to understand that mummy can't just make daddy come home. I don't know what to do, Ty! And I haven't heard from you at all. The only thing that's keeping me going at the moment is the fact that the postman still smiles when he sees me.  
  
Take care, my love. Come home to us soon, please, for Cameron's sake. We love you and miss you.  
  
Dill, Cameron, Hamish and the bump! XX ~~  
  
Ty sat back with a sigh. What could he do to help her. to help Cameron. while he was so far away? He thought about it for a moment. He had an injury and wasn't cleared for the bridge. His wife was expecting a baby at any moment and one of his sons was experiencing emotional problems. Maybe he could ask for some leave on compassionate grounds. McQueen thought about it some more and decided the only thing to do was to show Glen the letter and hope he agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Ross was in his quarters strumming his guitar waiting for McQueen to show up. At the sound of the knock on his hatch, he called for Ty to come in.  
  
"Pour another one for me, Ty - I need it tonight." Ross said, not looking up.  
  
"I do too." McQueen sighed, as he poured them both a drink. "I need to ask you for a favour, and I don't think you're going to like it."  
  
Handing Ross the drink, he eased himself carefully into a chair, balancing his crutches against the side. "Here - read this. It's from Dill. I don't know what to do."  
  
Putting the guitar down, Ross took both the drink and the letter. He slowly sipped as he read the missive. When he'd finished, he looked over at McQueen, who sat in the chair, a look of despair on his face.  
  
"What do I do, Glen?"  
  
"Somebody up there likes you, Ty." Ross said.  
  
"And how exactly do you have that figured?"  
  
"I got new orders today. We're headed back to Earth. I also got something else today, too - I got notice that permission has been granted, on medical grounds, for Mrs McQueen, her two infant sons and her accompanying nurse to board the Saratoga, and to stay as long as I see fit. I'm to use my discretion." He chuckled at the startled look on McQueen's face. "She's arriving after Christmas. Can you wait that long? Look at it as a late Christmas present, or a New Year's one. And at least you'll have that damned plaster off."  
  
"And to think here I was getting ready to plead my case for compassionate leave!"  
  
"You know I would have granted it, Ty." Ross smiled.  
  
"What would I do without you, Glen?" McQueen grinned at his friend. "With you watching my six, Dill need never worry about me again."  
  
"I consider it a fair trade, Ty. You've watched my six often enough in the past. It's an honour to do the same for you."  
  
McQueen just smiled at him as Ross once again picked up his guitar and began to play.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the ISSCV doors opened, McQueen had a sense of deja vous. Only this time, he reminded himself, he knew his wife was hugely pregnant. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a child screaming. He frowned. It didn't sound like Hamish, or at least how he remembered Hamish sounding. Which meant it must be Cameron. Ty stepped forward hurriedly. He'd never heard Cameron screaming like this before. He was always such a placid little soul. Crying, yes. but screaming?  
  
Dill appeared in the doorway, a purple screaming Cameron in her arms.  
  
"Look, it's daddy!" she told the toddler. Cameron ignored her, his eyes tightly shut as he continued to scream hysterically.  
  
"Hey Cameron, it's daddy." McQueen said, reaching to take the boy. For a brief second the toddler opened his eyes as he recognised the voice. But he closed them again and continued screaming.  
  
"He's been like this ever since I had to use the bathroom a half hour ago." Dill sighed. "I think this crew will be glad to see the back of us!"  
  
Hugging the screaming child to him and gently stroking his back, McQueen asked, "Hamish?"  
  
"He's with Iona. He's fine." At his worried look, she laughed. "Don't worry - they came too. Iona wasn't going to let me gallivant around the universe again on my own!"  
  
"Come on." he said. "I've had two makeshift cots made up in my quarters. It'll be a bit cramped, but let's see if some time spent with this little guy will calm him down." He quirked a smile over at Hawkes, who'd accompanied him to the landing bay.  
  
"Hawkes will no doubt enjoy showing Iona to her quarters, and he'll make sure your gear gets brought to mine."  
  
Despite the screaming child in his arms, he felt immensely proud of his little family as he led Dill, now carrying Hamish, through the corridors to his quarters.  
  
"Is he hungry?" he asked as they walked along. "Should we take them to the mess?"  
  
"Probably. Stinky too, I expect. But that's not why he's screaming, Ty." Dill reached out to stroke her young son's blonde hair, leaning to kiss the top of his head as they stopped outside the door to McQueen's quarters. "Oh, Ty, what am I going to do with him?" she said softly.  
  
"You're going to sit down and have a rest. I'll see to their diapers and take them to the mess for some food." Ty grinned. "I'm sure Phousse will help me with Hamish. And then when I've fed them, Phousse can take Hamish back with her and I'll take this little man up to our observation room for a little one to one time. You can have a nap. You look worn out." he told her, trying to get Cameron to look at him.  
  
"I am." she said in a small voice. "But before you do that, can I have a hug please?"  
  
He looked over at her and saw that she was close to tears. "Oh, Dill." he murmured. Putting Cameron on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with this all by yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't there, Dill."  
  
She dissolved into tears in his arms and he pulled her down onto the bed, next to Cameron. The toddler had at last stopped screaming and was now only crying and watching his brother, who Dill had set down as soon as they entered the room. Hamish was thoroughly enjoying himself investigating this new place. Glancing at him, McQueen was glad he'd had the foresight to put away anything that the boys could damage or damage themselves on.  
  
"Come on Dill." he hushed her softly. "It's okay. You're here now. You don't have to do it on your own anymore. I'm going to help you. I promise."  
  
His wife sobbed louder, and he began stroking her hair and talking nonsense to her, soothing her the way she had done to him after a particularly nasty nightmare. He kissed her forehead softly as her sobbing subsided.  
  
"I'm sorry." Dill sniffed, rubbing her hand across her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Dill. If you can't let go with me, then why the hell are we married?" he comforted her, stroking her hair. "I know how hard it must have been for you for the past 6 months. Cameron like this.the new baby on the way and not hearing from me. not knowing if I was dead or alive. It's okay. You don't have to do it all alone now. I'm here."  
  
Heaving a great sigh, she said faintly. "I'd forgotten how good it feels to have you hold me. I'm so tired, Ty. I can't deal with him when he gets like this. I get upset and it makes him worse."  
  
"Get some sleep, Dill. I'll get the little guys fed and spend some time with Cameron. Then we'll put them to bed and get Iona or Phousse or someone to watch them for us. Then we'll go and have some dinner ourselves, go to the Tun and get you drunk, and then you can do a striptease for me!" he grinned.  
  
She shook her head, smiling. "I knew it was a mistake sending you that disc! I'll bet you kept it, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course." Ty grinned. "Now come on - get into bed while I get someone to help me."  
  
He watched his wife fall asleep almost immediately while he called the 58th's quarters. Both Vansen and Damphousse straightaway offered to help him with the boys. While he waited for them to arrive, he changed both boys' diapers and tucked Dill in, dropping a soft kiss on her forehead. At the knock on his hatch, he opened it and shushed them, pointing to the sleeping Dill as they came in.  
  
"Here." he said. "One of you take Hamish. Careful though - he's a hair puller."  
  
Scooping Cameron up, he told him, "Come on, little guy - let's go get you fed. And we'll have a talk about your behaviour after you've eaten!"  
  
He was rewarded with a smile and a very soft 'daddy', as much to the delight of the girls as to himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ensconced in the mess, he sat with Cameron on his lap, while Hamish sat with Damphousse. "I'll get them something to eat," Vansen told him, heading off. She turned back to ask, "What should I get them, sir?"  
  
McQueen looked up. "They like mashed potatoes. See what the meat looks like. And some vegetables. I think they have enough teeth to cope with the mystery meat. Hamish certainly does, anyway." He bent his head to look at Cameron, who sat placidly in his lap. "How about you, little guy? How many teeth do you have? Open up and let me feel." He gently rubbed a finger around the toddler's gums. Cameron smiled at him and said 'daddy' as he did so. "That's me, little guy. I'm your daddy." he whispered to him. "And I'm not going anywhere for a while, so come on up here and give me a kiss." Ty helped the little boy stand on his lap and kissed him gently as the toddler wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled up to him. "That's my boy. I'm sorry, Cameron. I didn't want to leave you, but daddy had to. Daddy has to keep you safe." He looked up at the sound of a soft cough, to see Vansen and Damphousse smiling indulgently at him. "Cameron's teeth will cope just fine." he told them.  
  
"Excuse me for saying so, sir," Damphousse said quietly, as Vansen left to get the food, "but you're a natural with these boys. It's like we're seeing a whole new colonel." At his glare, she smiled. "Sir, it's lovely to see, but we won't tell, I promise. We couldn't have your reputation as a hard-nosed workaholic ruined now, could we?"  
  
McQueen smiled. "I think that the fact I brought them here ruined that already." He nodded to where at least a dozen or so other diners were staring openly at him.  
  
Damphousse laughed. "Scuttlebutt will have it all over the ship in 30 mikes. Colonel McQueen seen kissing a small child in the officers Mess! But don't worry, sir, no one will believe them!"  
  
Vansen came back with two plates. "Well, the mystery meat today is apparently chicken, and I asked them to take out all of the bones. I think they thought I was mad, until they saw the boys, sir." she chuckled. "And there's jello for dessert. Do kids eat jello? I hated it as a kid."  
  
"I still do." Damphousse agreed.  
  
"Could you get them some spoons please, Shane?" McQueen asked. "They like to feed themselves, but we'll need some, too. About four should be enough."  
  
"Of course. Sorry. I wasn't thinking." she said, getting up. Shane came back with not only spoons, but also two tea towels she'd asked the kitchen staff for.  
  
"Bibs." she told McQueen. "To save their clothes."  
  
There then followed an interesting half an hour as the girls helped Hamish with his food, making sure he ate as much as possible, while trying not to laugh at the way Cameron insisted on feeding his father at the same time as McQueen was trying to feed him. By the time both boys were finished, McQueen had food in his hair and all over his face from Cameron's hands and mouth, as every spoonful had been followed by a kiss for his daddy.  
  
"Here, sir, let me clean you up." Vansen chuckled. "We can't have our CO wandering around with potato all over his face."  
  
He glared at her as he submitted to having her wipe his face and head clean of food. Which made both girls laugh.  
  
"That's the exact same look Hamish gave me when I wiped his face!" Damphousse smiled. "They are true McQueens, without a doubt."  
  
"You only have to look at them to see that!" Vansen laughed as she finished cleaning him up.  
  
"If you two have quite finished," Ty said firmly, "I'd like you to take Hamish back to your quarters with you for a little while, if you don't mind."  
  
"We'd love to, sir. Coop will be beside himself, meeting Hamish." Damphousse grinned.  
  
"That's because he's just a big kid himself!" Vansen chortled.  
  
"Somehow I don't think Hawkes will be there." McQueen told them. "Iona's here too."  
  
All three exchanged a knowing glance.  
  
"He's really smitten, sir. She won't hurt him, will she?"  
  
"I seem to remember you thinking the same thing about Dill." Ty smiled. "No, she won't hurt him. I spoke to her during my last leave. She really does care for him. He's a big boy though, ladies." he warned them. "He needs to learn about this by himself. Now if you'll excuse us," he said, standing up, "my son and I need to have a man to man talk about upsetting mommy, don't we, little guy?" He settled Cameron on his hip and leant over to ruffle Hamish's hair. "You be a good boy now. I'll see you later. I'll come by and pick him up in an hour. Is that ok?" At the women's nods, he added, "If you're really lucky, he'll take a nap. But please keep him away from your M-590's, and anything else he might hurt himself on."  
  
"And here I was thinking we'd take him to play with the guns at the range!" Vansen sighed, shaking her head, as Damphousse laughed. "I think we can be trusted to keep him safe, sir."  
  
"Of course you can. And that's why I asked you." McQueen mumbled, Cameron's hand in his mouth, feeling his teeth. "I'll see you later. Thank you, Shane. Vanessa." With a final nod, he turned and left, Cameron snuggled firmly against him.  
  
The girls looked at each other, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen took Cameron up to the small observation room that he and Dill had claimed for their own. Sitting down on one of the two seats, he sat the toddler on his lap. "Look, Cameron. Look out there - what can you see?" Ty pointed to the passing air traffic.  
  
The boy looked out of the huge windows, fascinated as a group of hammerheads flew past.  
  
"I used to fly those." McQueen sighed, hugging the boy to him. "This is where daddy lives, and this is what daddy does. This is why he can't be with you all the time. I would be with you if I could." he whispered, rubbing his face against the boy's soft blonde curls. "Just let us win this damn war, and I'm all yours, little guy. That's a promise."  
  
He sighed to himself. It hadn't been that long ago that he and Dill had discussed that very issue - him leaving the military. Dill had told him that she would never ask him to, and he'd said that he never would. Shaking his head, he admitted to himself that now, feeling the way he did about his family, and with a daughter about to arrive, he could see the attractions of doing just that. The way things looked currently, he'd never even make a full colonel, let alone the General that Dill teased him about. Politics would never allow a tank to be a general in his lifetime. He also knew full well that his 'kids' deserved promotion, but had been held back because of their rescue of Vansen and Damphousse after the failed peace talks. But that had been 3 years ago! It was about time their efforts in this damn war were recognised!  
  
A wet kiss on the cheek brought him out of his dark thoughts. "Do you know just how much I love you, little guy?" he asked him softly. "You, your brother and mommy too. And let's not forget your new sister when she comes. Who do you think she'll look like, eh? We want her to look like mommy, right? To have lots of mommy's lovely curly hair and her big blue eyes. I want you to look out for her for me, okay? You keep her safe. I want you be the best big brother any little girl could want. And no pushing her in the loch and telling her the monsters going to eat her." he chuckled, kissing the toddler back, stroking his hair and tickling him to make him giggle.  
  
McQueen spent a thoroughly enjoyable half an hour making his young son laugh and smile, bringing back the happy smiling child he remembered. He promised himself that he'd take the two boys into the gym once a day while they were here, and let them have some rough and tumble with him, the way they had on the lawn when he'd been home.  
  
"You've scared mommy, Cameron." he told him. "Now you want me to keep reading you stories, don't you? Well, I won't be able to if you don't stop crying for me all the time, little guy." He hugged the small boy tight. "It's hard. I know it is. I miss you too, but daddy doesn't go around crying all the time. You have to deal with it and move on, like a good marine should. When your sister arrives I need you to be a good boy for mommy. She'll still love you. Don't push her away. Let her love you. But your baby sister is going to need mommy. I know Mommy's not me, but she'll always be there for you. I'll be out here, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Everyone loves you, Cameron. Daddy does, mommy does, and even grandma does. I'll always come home to see you, but I can't be there all the time. I'm sorry."  
  
He kissed the top of the boy's head. "I'll tell you what - when you're sad and you miss me, look out the window and tell the twinkly stars, and I'll come here every day and the stars, they'll tell me. And I'll tell them to let you know that I love you. Does that sound like a good plan? That's what mommy does, when she's feeling sad and misses me. She goes into the garden and tells the stars how much she loves me. It makes her feel better."  
  
The little boy sat on his lap watching him intently, thumb in his mouth. McQueen could almost believe, from the intent stare that the toddler gave him, that Cameron understood every word he'd said.  
  
"I know you haven't understood a word I've said, little guy." he sighed. "But you have to try. It's going to be real hard for mommy when the baby comes. The last thing she needs is you screaming all the time. You can do this, Cameron. We can sort this out, me and you." Again he sighed. "I just wish I knew how."  
  
They sat together for a while in silence, McQueen holding him close as Cameron played with his dog tags. After a while he looked down as he realised he no longer felt any movement. Ty saw that the toddler had fallen asleep. Cradling the sleeping child against his shoulder, he headed back to his quarters to see if Dill was awake yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he got there he found that Dill's baggage had arrived, and the two makeshift cots had been replaced with two travel cots. Dill herself emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She smiled as he looked around him.  
  
"They take up much less room, Ty, and the boys are used to them. Cooper arranged for some nice young lieutenant to take away the other ones and put these up for me." She sat on the bed and began to towel dry her hair.  
  
"Just what I need." he smiled. "This little guy is sound asleep. He ate well, we had a long talk, and then he passed right out." Ty laid Cameron down in one of the cots, and covering him with a blanket, kissed him softly on the forehead.  
  
"It seems like forever since I last saw you do that." Dill sighed.  
  
McQueen sat next to her on the bed, his hand running along her bare shoulders. "Ready for some dinner yourself?" he asked. "I'll go get Hamish. He must be ready to sleep by now. I'll find someone to watch them for us, and then, Mrs McQueen, you and I have a date." He pulled her head towards him and kissed her gently. "You are so damned sexy." he whispered. "I'd better go before I throw you onto that bed and make love to you right now."  
  
"If I thought it wouldn't do Cameron any damage to hear the noises his daddy makes, I'd let you. But the state he's in, it'd probably scar him for life!" she grinned. "But I'll settle for a cuddle instead, and you can say hello to the baby. She's moving - feel her." She dropped the towel, exposing her swollen belly and taking his hand, placed it firmly in position. "Say hello to your daughter, Ty."  
  
His face reflecting his delight. Ty gently kissed her stomach.  
  
"Hello, Isobel." he whispered.  
  
"Isobel?"  
  
He looked up. "You asked me to think of names, and I thought Isobel was nice. Have you chosen one already?"  
  
"I chose the boys names. It's only fair you should get to choose your daughter's." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Isobel McQueen. it's lovely, Ty. And you need a haircut, mister."  
  
Ty pulled a face at her. "A haircut has been the last thing on my mind. Seeing you like this again puts other things in my mind. You are so sexy like this, Dill." he told her, stroking her stomach. "I want you so badly."  
  
"I want you too, but we can't. Not here, not right now." she whispered. "Later, Ty. Go get Hamish. He needs you too."  
  
With a sigh he stood up, his desire for her evident. "I can't, Dill! I can't go out like this."  
  
"Think of nasty things." she giggled. "Stinky nappies. my mother. Amy!"  
  
"Dill," he warned her, "that's not funny."  
  
"Come here then." she smiled, as she reached to pull him back down. "Let me help you with that, flyboy."  
  
He quickly found himself flat on his back as she straddled his hips, unzipping his flight suit. "Help me get it off you," she whispered, "and try not to make a noise. Put a pillow over your face or something."  
  
McQueen gasped as he felt her hand on his bare flesh, slipping under the waistband of his boxers, gently stroking and massaging him.  
  
"Help me here, Ty. Just shrug the damn thing off your shoulders, will you? And lift your hips so I can pull it down."  
  
"You're sitting on my hips, Dill." he moaned as her hand began to pump him harder.  
  
"Oh, yes." she giggled, climbing off him and tugging the suit and his boxers down.  
  
Before he had time to react, he felt himself being sucked into her hot wet mouth. Grabbing a pillow fast, he groaned into it as he felt her tongue running up and down his length, swirling around the tip of his hard cock before she began to softly suck just the very sensitive head.  
  
He clutched at her as he felt her begin to suck harder and faster. Unable to keep control after so long apart from her, his hips began to buck upwards, thrusting into her mouth as he mumbled incoherently into the pillow. Dill kept up her hard and fast suckling, as one hand slipped down to massage his testicles before a finger gently slipped inside him. The extra stimulation, as she found and began to stroke his prostate, sent him over the edge and he filled her mouth, his body wildly bucking and thrusting upwards.  
  
Licking her lips, she smiled up at him as he flung the pillow to one side trying desperately to catch his breath. "Feel more comfy now?" she chuckled.  
  
He pulled her up to him. "My god, Dill." he groaned. "You are a bad, bad girl, and I love you very much."  
  
"Good." she whispered. "Now go get Hamish before he outstays his welcome."  
  
Clambering off the bed and pulling his clothing back up, he grinned at her. "Cameron is still asleep. Shall we forget dinner? I'll get Hamish, we can put him to bed and then you and I can have a little fun ourselves."  
  
"I'm famished!" she cried. "I want that date you promised me - dinner and a drink, remember? After all, we missed Christmas together, and it's New Year."  
  
"I remember." he grinned, zipping the suit up. "Get dressed then, and I'll be back in a flash."  
  
True to his word, he was back with Hamish in less than 10 minutes, giving Dill plenty of time to dress.  
  
"This little guy is asleep too." he whispered, laying him down in the second cot. "I had some trouble finding someone to sit with them. I forgot the 5-8 are booked in for time on the simulators tonight."  
  
"Damn!" Dill said. "Iona! Did you ask Iona?"  
  
"She's getting a tour of sickbay. So I now owe Glen a huge favour because he'll be along in a minute to stay with them."  
  
"I'll send him some nice whiskey when I get home." Dill grinned. "He's a darling, he really is."  
  
"He said he hopes you don't mind if he brings Rosalyn."  
  
"Who's Rosalyn?" Dill asked, puzzled.  
  
"His guitar." McQueen laughed. "He'll settle himself down and strum away for hours. It sends me to sleep often enough."  
  
At that moment there was a knock at the door. Dill opened it, smiling. "Thank you, Glen. Thank you so much! I really appreciate this." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Well, just so you know, if that child wakes up and screams the way I heard he did earlier today, you'll hear it over the ships intercom. And you'd better get your behinds back here fast."  
  
"We will. I swear." Dill told him, dragging McQueen out of the door. "Come on, flyboy - where's that dinner you promised me?"  
  
With a quick glance, and a fond smile at the sleeping boys, Ross settled himself on the bed and began to softly play his guitar.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They managed to eat dinner together in a fairly normal manner. They had just arrived at the Tun, where the New Year celebrations were getting underway, with Dill pointing out that she would need to stick to water, when the ships intercom came on and the sound of screaming filled the air, followed by the commodore's voice.  
  
"Colonel McQueen, report to your quarters at the double." Ross sounded so desperate that they both turned and ran.  
  
The sight that greeted them almost made them laugh - Ross was pacing up and down, a panicked look on his face, Hamish in his arms crying himself puce, and Cameron standing in the cot, screaming for his daddy.  
  
"Thank God you're here!" Ross cried as Dill took Hamish from him. McQueen picked up and soothed Cameron. "This one woke up first. He took one look at me and started howling. I managed to calm him down, and then that one," he pointed to Cameron, "woke up and said something about daddy." He glared at McQueen. "And then started screaming the house down. Which set the other guy off again." Ross looked at Dill with her swollen stomach. "And you're having another one! Dylan, you have my utmost respect and admiration. Ty, you don't know how lucky you are." he grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need a stiff drink before my eardrums burst."  
  
Ross grabbed his guitar and fled the room, reappearing a moment later to say, "We have a VIP suite with two bedrooms. I'm going to arrange for it to be opened up for you during the duration of your visit, Dylan." He looked around McQueen's quarters. "Trying to fit four of you in here is ridiculous!" And then he was gone again, leaving them staring after him.  
  
It took McQueen a while to calm Cameron down. The little boy clung desperately to him as he sat on the bed, slowly undressing the toddler, until he wore only his nappy.  
  
"Well, now that he looks a little cooler," Dill said rocking Hamish slowly as he, finally calm, fell back asleep in her arms, "I'd suggest that you strip off yourself and slip into bed with him."  
  
"And where exactly will you be sleeping then? Because there's barely enough room for you and me, let alone Cameron too."  
  
"We'll manage, don't you worry. We'll top and tail. Just for goodness sake don't have any nightmares and kick me in the belly!" she told him, laying Hamish down on the bed while she helped McQueen out of his boots and flight suit.  
  
Once he was stripped to his boxers, she lifted the covers for him and he slid under. Cameron was clutched tightly to his chest, much calmer now that he had exactly what he wanted.  
  
"I'll get Hamish undressed and then we'll join you." Dill smiled at him.  
  
"There is no way in the world the two of you. hell, the three of you, Dill, are going to fit in this bed!"  
  
"Oh, we can try. It'll be snug, I admit, but we'll be doing some family bonding. Look at it like that!" she laughed.  
  
After undressing herself and Hamish, Dill slipped into bed with McQueen, giggling as he tickled her with his feet. "Stop it, Ty." she chided him. "My feet don't reach that far up your body. Although," she wriggled around for a moment, "they do reach some interesting places!"  
  
They lay in the bed giggling, as the two boys finally slept in their arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill woke to the sounds of laughter. Opening her eyes, she saw McQueen laying on the floor, his two sons climbing all over him as he tickled them.  
  
"Look boys, mommy's finally woken up." He smiled. "About time too, eh guys. Some of us are hungry here." he told her.  
  
"You'll have more room to do that when we move to the new quarters." she yawned, stretching lazily. "Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready for some breakfast too."  
  
"Poor Glen!" Ty laughed as the boys pulled at his ears. "What beastie boys you two are. Why didn't you sleep through and show him that really you're my angels?"  
  
"One angel in the family is enough." Dill chuckled, stepping over them on her way to the shower. "Especially an angry one!"  
  
"I must say, Dill, from this angle you look absolutely delightful." he laughed, watching her from where he lay on the floor.  
  
"Give over, you fool! How any man can find someone the size of a house sexy is beyond me!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, but Dill, you are." he winked, getting up from the floor and shuffling over to her on his knees. "Even sexier than you were last time." He kissed her belly, gently stroking it. "This time you really do look like you're blooming. We really need to get these little guys settled, Dill, because I don't know how much longer I can control myself. I want you so badly."  
  
"Oh, Ty." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "I want you too. Tonight, we'll have more room, and the boys will be in a room of their own. Tonight I'm yours, and you're mine. Do you think the kitchens have any raspberries? I'm feeling in a trifle kind of mood."  
  
"If they don't, you might witness the classic 'McQueen pitches a fit' that frightens so many of the junior staff." He grinned up at her.  
  
"So that's where Cameron gets it from, is it?" she laughed. "Do you go purple and rigid too?"  
  
"Well, a certain part of my anatomy has been known to." he whispered suggestively.  
  
"Tyrus McQueen! And you have the cheek to accuse me of unnecessary lewdness! Now come on - let me shower and we can all go and get some breakfast. You guys aren't the only ones who are famished." Dill kissed his forehead and strode into the shower, laughing as the boys both began to climb on McQueen again.  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	3. 3

Isobel. Chapter 3.  
  
The day started fairly smoothly. As they were getting ready to leave to take the boys for breakfast, several young lieutenants turned up to assist them in the removal of Dill's belongings to the promised VIP quarters. The boys behaved impeccably whilst eating their breakfast and drew quite a crowd of female admirers, to McQueen's horror. He knew that once Dill and the boys had left, total strangers would be asking him how the boys were getting on, and possibly even making passes at him. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
After breakfast he took the boys to the gym for an hour, leaving Dill time to visit sickbay with Iona and get checked over. He knew his reputation was shot when, after rolling around with them on the gym mats for half an hour, he realised a small crowd had gathered to watch him, astounded at the behaviour of the uptight, highly controlled colonel they knew and respected. And, in some cases, even feared. He cursed himself for not pinning a notice on the door telling everyone to keep out, and reddened when he saw his own 'kids', the 58th, smiling indulgently at him.  
  
McQueen tried to reassert his air of authority as he left, but it was difficult to do as Hamish disappeared out of the door and along the corridor at such a pace that he had to grab Cameron and run after him. The smothered laughter he could hear didn't improve his mood at all.  
  
They finally arrived at Dill's quarters. Hamish had led him a merry dance all through the corridors, refusing to hold his hand or allow him to pick him up, and Cameron refused to be put down, crying if Ty tried to make him walk. McQueen was in a foul mood. He 'd got nothing but indulgent smiles the whole way, and female officers stopping to coo at the toddler in his arms. He'd never really considered just what effect the boys being on the ship would have, and he was convinced that he would no longer be taken seriously or given the respect that he'd worked so hard for.  
  
What he didn't expect was to walk into a room full of giggling women, who took one look at the expression on his face and erupted into howls of laughter.  
  
"Dill!" he snapped. "I have a briefing to attend. I'll see you later!" With a scowl at Iona and Nurse Wilson, he deposited Cameron on the floor and marched back out of the door. As he pulled it closed behind him, he heard Nurse Wilson speak.  
  
"What a face! And he's such a poppet normally__" The rest of what she said was drowned out by Dill laughing.  
  
With his temper worsened, he marched off to the briefing room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dill sat chuckling with Iona and Nurse Wilson, whose name she had discovered was Laura. She'd been delighted to find that the cheerful nurse was in sickbay when she arrived. The three women had spent a long time discussing Dill's toddlers before Dill had managed to get the details of McQueen's spell in sickbay out of her. She then persuaded Laura to come and meet the boys, knowing that Ty would be bringing them back shortly.  
  
"Oh god, Laura! You didn't really call him poppet to his face, did you?" Iona laughed. "I can just see him now. I'll bet he gave you that glare he's so fond of."  
  
"He had half of sickbay terrified of him, but since I told them you called him Colonel Cutie, they look at him in a whole new light." Laura told her.  
  
"That's my husband you're talking about ladies - a little respect, please! He may well be a cutie, but he's my cutie, and if he finds out you're calling him that, I wouldn't like to be in your shoes." Dill smirked as she dug in a bag for some toys for the boys, who were hanging onto her legs.  
  
Once she'd spread the toys around the floor, Dill sat back down. "The little guys will be fine for a while now. I wonder what's got Ty so riled up?" She turned as Cameron appeared by her side, his voice a plaintive wail. "Why daddy?" he asked her, his little body starting to shake from the sobs that followed.  
  
"Oh god, Cameron, not again." she sighed, lifting him onto her lap as he began repeating it over and over again.  
  
Despite her cuddling him, the little boy became more and more hysterical. "You know, I'd hoped that he would calm down a bit after spending time with Ty, but if anything he's getting worse. At least before, I could calm him." Dill turned to Iona. "Will you have a look and see if that blanket is in his cot for me, please? You know the one I mean, the sandalwood one."  
  
"Of course." Iona said, getting up.  
  
"Sandalwood? That's a little strong for a toddler, surely?" Laura asked, watching Cameron closely as he clung to his mother, screaming for his daddy.  
  
"Ty uses a sandalwood soap." Dill explained. "So I washed the blanket in the same soap. It helps him sometimes. He formed a really close bond with Ty when he came home for his last leave, and he's been having major separation issues ever since."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, this screaming, for one." Iona told her, coming back with the blanket. "He calls for TC almost constantly."  
  
"And if I leave the room, he just totally loses it." Dill added, as the child in her arms went rigid and began to scream louder, the blanket having no effect whatsoever. "He's got gradually worse over the past six months. At first, a disc of Ty would calm him down. He'd sit and stare at it, and every so often get up and kiss the screen."  
  
"But that doesn't work anymore, I take it?"  
  
"No. My mother had some child psychologist come and see him. He wasn't eating, and either sitting there listlessly or screaming like this, calling for Ty. The idiot man said I had to make him forget about Ty! What a moron! What did he think I was going to do, tell Ty never to come home again? He told me I had to remove all the pictures of Ty, and stop playing them the discs I have. Oh, and that I have to stop talking about 'daddy' in his hearing!"  
  
"I take it you objected?" Laura asked.  
  
"Too bloody right! Mind you, watching him kissing the screen and crying for Ty was breaking my heart. But now it's got so bad that most nights he ends up sleeping with me because he wakes up screaming." Dill shook her head, rocking the crying child gently in her arms. "He just keeps asking 'why daddy?'. Well, you can hear for yourself. But how do I explain to an eighteen month old child why his daddy has to leave him? I'm scared as hell about how he'll react when Isobel arrives."  
  
"Isobel?" Iona queried. "Is that what you're calling the baby?"  
  
"Ty chose it. Don't you like it?" Dill asked, still trying to calm Cameron.  
  
"It's lovely, and it goes with McQueen too. He found a nice Scots name, just as you told him to!" Iona laughed.  
  
"I didn't tell him. I just asked him to think about it!" Dill frowned. "Oh, come on, little man. This really isn't fair. Daddy had to go, but he spent a long time with you earlier. You can't have him all the time." She hugged the toddler to her. "He's coming back, my lover. I promise."  
  
"It's a good job the other chappie's a happy little soul." Laura said, watching Hamish, who was absorbed in his sorting toy.  
  
"Well, Cameron used to be. And he's as happy as Larry when Ty's about. But this is how he gets when Ty leaves. He'll cry himself to sleep soon, and either he'll wake up and call for Ty or he'll be really quiet and withdrawn."  
  
"You know, Dylan, I might be able to help you with this." At the surprised looks Dill and Iona gave her, she laughed. "I worked in paediatrics for a very long time before I joined the military. There are one or two things that I need to arrange, and we can see if it'll help. I'll sort it out as soon as possible and get back to you, okay?"  
  
"Laura, if you can help, I'll name the baby after you!" Dill told her earnestly.  
  
"Understand that I'm not promising, and it might take a while to sort out. I'll need to do a little surfing on the space net, but I know exactly what I'm looking for, so that shouldn't be an issue. What might be is accessing the net in the first place." Laura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Laura, Ty is a Lt. Colonel. He'll pull rank if it helps Cameron." Dill assured her.  
  
"Well, we'll see. You need to understand, though, I'm not promising miracles here. But it worked for us with toddlers who had separation problems. It might work for you." The nurse glanced at her watch. "I really have to go now, but I'll get to work on it today. I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Laura. I really appreciate it." Dill told her.  
  
"And so do I." Iona smiled. "After all, I have to travel back with them!"  
  
Laura left, leaving the two of them to try settling Cameron. Eventually, with the aid of some soft words and the continual cuddling and reassurance from his mother, he calmed down enough to sleep.  
  
"I'll leave you in peace, Dylan. It looks to me like you should get Hamish down for a nap. And have one yourself, too." Iona told her. "This pregnancy has been a breeze compared to the last one, but you still need to rest."  
  
"Okay, I get the message." Dill grinned, scooping Hamish up from the floor. "Come on, little guy, mummy wants you to take a nap now. Off you go then." she said to Iona. "Go see if Cooper is about!"  
  
"I'm gone!" Iona laughed, leaving her to see to Hamish.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When McQueen arrived back, his bad mood had been alleviated a little. He found both boys asleep, and Dill stretched out on the double bed in the other room.  
  
"Hey, Dill." he whispered, in case she was asleep.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Are you in a better mood now, or do you want to run away to your quarters and sulk for a while?"  
  
"I don't sulk!" he told her from the doorway.  
  
"The hell you don't. Come here to me, flyboy. I'm far too comfy to come over to you." Dill patted the bed next to her. "Come over here to me, my love, and tell me all about it."  
  
With a resigned sigh, he sat down next to her. "Stop it, Dill. I'm not Cameron. You don't need to talk to me like I'm a child!".  
  
"We are touchy, aren't we? So come on, what's the matter? The horrible reality of fatherhood getting to you? I'm guessing it's to do with the boys. After all, you took them off for a while and you were in a bad mood when you brought them back. So tell me, what happened?" Dill reached up to stroke his face. "Ty, please? Cameron has been screaming for you since you left. I really can't cope with you in a mood, too."  
  
"Everyone kept looking at me." he said softly, lying down next to her. "In the gym there was a whole crowd watching me with the boys, and on my way back here I kept getting stopped." he sighed. "It was embarrassing. And I feel ashamed that I was embarrassed to be seen with my own children."  
  
"Oh, Ty, what a silly you really are!" Dill chuckled, pulling him to her for a hug. "What is it you think? That no one will respect you anymore because you so obviously love your children?"  
  
At his nod, she smiled. "They'll respect you more, for not being afraid to show that you love them. Honestly, what am I going to do with you, Tyrus McQueen?"  
  
"Well, the boys are asleep. And we're both here, on this lovely roomy bed. I'm sure if you tried, you could think of something." he said suggestively, as his hand began to gently stroke her belly.  
  
"You know what, McQueen?" she giggled, as his hand slipped lower. "I think I've had an idea."  
  
"Good." he said, leaning over to kiss her hungrily.  
  
When they came up for air, Dill giggled. "Come on, flyboy. Let's get naked and do this properly. It's been too long."  
  
"Do I get a repeat performance of your striptease? After all, you were a bit wobbly the first time" he chuckled.  
  
"No, you damn well don't. I'd be wobbly this time too. But anyway I need you far too much to want to waste time messing around." she told him. "Now help me out of these clothes before the boys wake up."  
  
Within minutes Dill was undressed and lying under the covers, watching as McQueen slowly got undressed. "For goodness sake, Ty!" she whimpered. "Just get the damn clothes off and stop fannying around!"  
  
When he finally slid into the bed with her, she sighed. "This feels so damn good - me and you on our own, in a nice comfy bed. Come on, flyboy. Show me just how much you've missed me."  
  
McQueen kissed her gently and slid one hand down her belly to her junction. Grinning as sliding a finger inside, her he found her already wet and ready for him.  
  
"Wow, Dill." he whispered into her neck, as he began dropping soft kisses along her collarbone. " You're making this easy for me."  
  
"That's the effect you have on me, flyboy." she gasped, as he slowly began to thrust his finger inside her. "Just watching you turns me on."  
  
"So, if I do this," he smirked, his finger finding the spot to make her squirm, "it'll make you come?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Dill gasped, as he did it again. "But I'd much rather have you inside me."  
  
"That can be arranged." he chuckled. "Hands and knees, Dill. Come on."  
  
With a little help, she was on her hands and knees with him behind her, holding her firmly by the hips. "Are you sure about this, Dill?" he asked softly.  
  
"If you don't fuck me, I swear I'm filing for divorce!" she groaned. "Come on, Ty - what are you waiting for, Christmas?"  
  
He needed no further prompting and buried himself in her hot wet centre in one smooth motion, crying out as he did so.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dill asked.  
  
"I'm fine." he gasped. "It's just that you feel so good, Dill."  
  
She laughed. "So do you. So come on and show me what you're made of. None of that slow gentle crap, either. I want a proper fucking. You can be as slow as you like tonight, but right now I want you fucking my brains out till I can't walk."  
  
"I'll be glad to oblige." he told her as she thrust forcefully back onto him.  
  
He started to move slowly at first, and then increased speed as her heard her moans. As he sped up, there came another noise.  
  
"Oh shit!" Dill groaned. "I bloody well told you to hurry up. Now Cameron is awake. You'd better go to him Ty, before he totally loses it."  
  
"Now?" Ty asked in disbelief. "Dill, we're busy here. He can wait a little while, can't he?" Even as he said it, the sound of Cameron's wails became louder, his distress obvious.  
  
"Go on. We'll get back to this later, even if I have to drug the little buggers!" Dill grouched, moving away from him and reaching for her clothes.  
  
"Dill!" he cried.  
  
"Ty, get your priorities right." she snapped. "Cameron needs you, and he needs you now!"  
  
"But I need you now." he moaned, reaching for his boxers.  
  
"Tonight, Ty. We'll finish what we started tonight. But now your baby needs you. Go!"  
  
As he disappeared out of the door, clad only in his boxers, Dill sank back onto the bed. 'Bloody kids!' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that afternoon, after another session in the mess with the boys getting far too much attention for McQueen's liking, and during which several comments were made, much to Dill's amusement, about how like him the boys were, they sat snuggled together as the boys played happily together. Cameron was content, knowing that his father was close.  
  
"I asked in the kitchen if they have any raspberries," he told her, " but they don't. Oranges - that's all they had. Somehow I don't think it'd be the same."  
  
"I don't need raspberries, Ty. Not as long as I have you." Dill told him, stretching herself out and resting her head in his lap. "And I will have you. Tonight mister, you are mine. No interruptions, and no boys waking up__."  
  
"Yeah, right. And how will you fix that?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I thought we could take them to the gym and see what equipment we could adapt for them to climb on and the like. They're agile little devils now. That assault course in the garden has really helped with their co- ordination. I'm fairly certain that after an hour or two with you and that, a good meal, and a nice shower, they'll sleep like logs, and we can enjoy ourselves."  
  
"Oh please, god, yes." he groaned. "I ache like never before. If I don't get to make love to you tonight, I might just burst."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" yelled Dill, not moving from his lap as he tried to get up. "Stay there, Ty. You're off duty, and I'm comfy. Whoever it is will just have to lump it."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of asking a woman in your condition to move." Commodore Ross chuckled as he came in. "Better do as she says, Ty. You know what her right hook is like!"  
  
"What do we owe this honour to, Glen?" Dill asked, smiling. "And thank you so much for these quarters. I'd never have believed you had anywhere so comfy."  
  
"I thought I'd come along and see these boys - who, I might add, are the talk of the ship - while they're actually in a good mood, rather than crying." he answered her, settling himself on the room's other sofa. He watched the boys for a moment, each of them content to sit and play with the many toys strewn around the floor. "Hell, Ty, it's true. They really are the image of you. Of course you know, don't you, that you'll be the most popular man on the ship when Dill and the boys leave?"  
  
"Don't tell me that, Glen." McQueen groaned. "I'm dreading it!"  
  
"Well, just so long as he flashes that wedding ring!" Dill laughed. "I don't want to have to come all the way out here to hit anyone else"  
  
"Oh yes, I heard about you and Amy." Ross told her. "I'll let you into a little secret. I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw her put Ty down in public. That woman is mistress of the sharp tongue!"  
  
"Glen, don't encourage her, please." McQueen scowled.  
  
"Dammit, Ty! That woman was a first class bitch to you, and you know it." Ross told him.  
  
"Well, that's as maybe. But it's water under the bridge now. I'm married to Dill, we have the little guys and Isobel, and I don't need to worry about what Amy thinks any more." McQueen told them.  
  
"God, Glen - that woman was awful! I tell you, after shopping with her for an hour, I was ready to kill her. And when she hit Ty, well. she had it coming to her. And if I'd seen him hit the floor, I swear I would have killed her. I certainly wouldn't have pulled my punches, that's for sure." Dill was red in the face, a picture of indignation.  
  
"How does it feel, Ty, to have a woman who actually cares about you?" Ross laughed.  
  
"Stop it, the pair of you." McQueen said. "Amy cared about me. Well, at first, anyway."  
  
"Oh yes?" Ross raised his eyebrows. "And whatever gave you that impression? The fact that she slept with you? Because it was plain to everyone else that she looked on you as her lapdog, ready to jump through whatever hoops she placed in your way."  
  
"The impression I got was that she was the important one in that marriage, Ty. And from the things I've discovered you didn't do, well, frankly, it amazes me." Dill said, looking up at McQueen, who blushed furiously.  
  
Ross's eyebrows rose again. "I don't dare ask!" he chuckled, making McQueen's blush deepen.  
  
"Do you know." Dill started.  
  
"No, Dill, that's enough. Seriously. I want you to stop." McQueen said quickly.  
  
"I wasn't going to reveal any secrets, Ty. I'll let it go, okay sweetie?" She reached a hand up to stroke his cheek.  
  
"That is exactly what I'm talking about!" Ross exclaimed. "Dylan touches you, Ty. Amy never did. Hell, I know you don't like to be touched, but Dylan just does the tiny things. She touches your arm, or your leg. Nothing overtly sexual, but the whole world can see it as a declaration of her love for you. Amy never touched you, not in public. And damn well not in private like this."  
  
Dill looked up at the red face of the man she loved. "Did she know about your navel?" she asked him softly.  
  
"No." he admitted softly.  
  
"And how long were you married to her?"  
  
"Eighteen months." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, Ty!" she cried. "That tells me everything I need to know about her. I found that out the first night we spent together!"  
  
"Dill, stop it!" he snapped so harshly that boy boys looked up from where they were playing. Cameron's face fell as he took in his father's stern face and the tone of his voice. "Now look what you've done, Dill - Cameron's going to cry again!"  
  
"No he's not, are you, my lover?" she cooed at the toddler. "Come to mummy, baby. Daddy's not cross with you, he's cross with me. I'm a bad, bad mummy!"  
  
"I think that now I've stirred up a hornets nest and started these little lads off crying again, I shall beat a hasty retreat." Ross chuckled, heading for the door.  
  
"Coward!" Dill called after him, laughing.  
  
"Dill, get off me!" McQueen fairly barked at her as Ross closed the door behind himself.  
  
"Ok, ok, hold your horses." she smiled, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Stop it, Dill! Stop laughing at me!" McQueen yelled, jumping to his feet and ignoring the boys who were starting to cry from the fright of him yelling. "Just stop it, ok? I know that my marriage to Amy wasn't what it could have been, but I don't need you rubbing my nose in it! Stop trying to make me look like a fool! So ok, Amy wasn't interested enough in me to do more than the basics to get me going, but so what? You're not Miss Perfect yourself! So what if I never shared a bath with anyone before, or played around with food! So fucking what!" He turned and ran for the door.  
  
"No, Ty! You come back here right now! Or I swear I'll hunt you down and find you wherever you take cover! You are not running away from me again! Not ever, do you hear me?" Dill thundered at him, getting up herself and walking towards him.  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't you touch me!" McQueen yelled back at her, backing against the door.  
  
She stopped dead. "Don't touch you? What the hell do you think I'm going to do to you?" Dill went white. "Oh god, Ty - you think I'm going to hit you?"  
  
He just stood and stared at her, his eyes wide with fear and his body trembling.  
  
"I swore to you that I'd never hit you again. But you look like you're expecting me to beat you! A right hook to the jaw isn't a beating, and you deserved it. Both times." Dill looked at the boys, screaming in terror, unused to hearing their parents shouting at each other.  
  
She knelt down and pulled them both into her arms. Looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears, she told Ty, "Go. If that's what you really want, then go. I won't stop you. I'm not doing this Ty - I'm not staying in a marriage where my husband is scared of me - thinks I'm going to beat him every time we have a row. We'll leave in the morning."  
  
He looked at her, his own eyes filled with tears, and suddenly turned and fled through the door.  
  
For a moment Dill almost let the tears fall. But the boys were far too upset for her to risk upsetting them more. So she took a few deep breaths and began to calm them down. To her immense relief Cameron didn't call for his daddy, but allowed her to cuddle him until he was smiling once again. Hamish, being Hamish, calmed down much quicker, his interest in the toys far outweighing any upset he'd felt.  
  
Once both boys were settled, she collapsed onto the sofa, desperately trying to calm herself down. The baby inside her was kicking away, upset by her mother's distress. "It's okay, Isobel." she whispered, gently stroking her abdomen. "Its okay, baby."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Getting up with a sigh, she opened it to find Nurse Wilson there. "Hi, Laura." Dill said, with a distinct lack of her usual enthusiasm.  
  
"What's up?" the nurse asked, stepping inside.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Dill replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I saw the colonel just now. Well, I say saw him. He nearly knocked me over, he was going so fast." she told Dill. "He looked about as happy as you do. Have a row?"  
  
"You could say that, yes." Dill agreed, sitting down.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"No thanks. I have to think first." Dill said softly.  
  
"Well here's something else for you to think about. I managed to get hold of what I wanted. They've promised express delivery, so it should arrive in the next mail call. Which I believe is due next week."  
  
"I'll give you my home address. You can forward it on. We won't be here then. I'm taking the boys home. I've just got to speak to Glen." Dill looked up at Laura's raised eyebrows. "To the commodore." she explained. "So I'm not sure when, but soon. Within the next day or two."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Laura asked, sitting down next to her. "I thought you'd brought Cameron here to help him? Taking him away so soon won't make matters any easier, Dylan."  
  
"I'm sorry, Laura. But you wouldn't understand, even if I told you."  
  
"You need to talk to someone. The colonel, at the very least."  
  
"No doubt Glen will drag it out of me," Dill sighed, "but right now, I really don't feel like talking to anyone. I have to think."  
  
"Okay. But you know where I am if you need to talk."  
  
"Thank you, Laura." Dylan murmured as she watched her leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Totally unaware of the other people using them, McQueen flew through the corridors, headed for his own quarters. He needed to think. Had she really meant what she said about not staying in their marriage? And even worse, she was right. He had expected her to hit him. Was he afraid of her? He shook his head. The idea was ridiculous. He knew he wasn't afraid of her. She was right. He had deserved both punches she'd given him. He didn't really understand why he'd reacted the way he had. Hell, he'd practically flinched when she'd taken a step towards him!  
  
Arriving at his quarters, McQueen threw himself on the bed and lay there staring up at the ceiling. How in the hell did it get like this, he wondered? Okay, so Dill and Glen were discussing Amy. He'd never realised how much Glen had disliked her. Thinking about, it he had to admit that Glen had a point. All of the things he'd said were true. Amy had never touched him except when they were having sex. He knew now the difference between sex and making love, and it had been purely sex between him and Amy. He sighed. What he'd shouted at Dill, that she was rubbing his nose in his failed marriage, was unfair. She'd never done any such thing. She was the one who usually didn't want to discuss it. She hadn't laughed at him when he'd admitted that he'd never shared a bath or done anything like her trifle trick. just shaken her head and dismissed the thought from her mind. And now here he was, staring at the ceiling while his wife was talking divorce. This time, he knew, even the green meanies couldn't take the pain away. He sat bolt upright. Hell, where did that come from? He was lying there seriously thinking about taking drugs. Hell, he'd been addicted twice before to meanies. A third time would probably kill him. This was bad! Ty stood up and began pacing, going over the things Dill had said. It was her choice of words, he realised eventually. 'I swear I'll hunt you down and find you wherever you take cover!' He shivered. Those exact words had been shouted at him when he was in the mines, just before a particularly savage beating. He still bore some of the scars. Ty grimaced. He was going to have to tell her. He knew that she knew more than she'd ever let on, but still he was going to have to tell her why he'd run away again. At least she'll understand, he sighed. Or at least he hoped she would.  
  
Bracing himself, he turned to the door, and flinging it open, forced himself to head back to Dill and the boys. This he needed to sort out before she had a chance to take the little guys and leave. He wasn't going to lose her. He'd fight her if he had to, but he damn well was not going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him!  
  
Ty decided half way that it might be a good idea to ask Iona to look after the boys while he and Dill talked, so he turned and headed in the direction of Iona's quarters. Knocking, he wasn't at all surprised to find that it was Hawkes who opened the door.  
  
"Is Iona there?" he asked.  
  
At Hawkes' nod, he asked, "Can I come in? I need to speak to her."  
  
"Who is it, Coop?" he heard Iona call from the bathroom.  
  
Hawkes opened the door wider to let him in. "It's the colonel!" he called back to her.  
  
"Iona, I need to ask you to do something for me." Ty asked, aware that he sounded desperate, but not caring.  
  
Iona looked at him as she emerged from the bathroom, searching his face, and seeing the misery on it. "What have you done this time?"  
  
"Dill's talking about divorce." he said despondently. "Will you look after the little guys for me so I can talk to her without upsetting them again, please?"  
  
"Divorce!" Hawkes almost yelled. "Jeez, colonel! You sure know how to piss her off, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Hawkes, I do." Ty whispered, staring at Iona, letting her see the misery in his eyes. "Please, Iona, will you do this for me? I can't lose her."  
  
"Of course I will, TC." she cried, stepping towards him and hugging him. "Go on. We'll be along in a minute, won't we, Coop?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hawkes scowled, not liking the sight of his girl hugging the colonel.  
  
"Thanks, Iona. I owe you big time." McQueen told her, pulling away from her hug and leaving them alone.  
  
"Why'd you hug him?" Hawkes demanded.  
  
"Because, you silly, he needed a hug. He's desperately frightened that she'll divorce him."  
  
"Will she?" Hawkes asked, worried now. The colonel and Dylan were perfect together, as far as he could see.  
  
"No. She loves him far too much. But she might well take the boys home and let him stew for a bit." She hugged Hawkes now. "Come on, Coop. Let's get ourselves sorted and save the pair of them some heartache!"  
  
"Okay." he grinned, kissing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen stood outside the door to Dill's quarters, breathing deeply, trying to centre himself to prepare for whatever might follow. He opened the door and stepped in to an empty room. Ty looked around, but there was no sign of Dill or the boys. No toys on the floor or anywhere. His heart leapt in his chest. What if she'd left already? He was about to leave, to run and see if any transports were due to leave, when Cameron toddled out from the bathroom and gave him a huge smile.  
  
Ty stepped over to the boy, and kneeling, took him in his arms. "Oh god, Cameron," he whispered, "I thought mommy had taken you and gone!"  
  
"No, Ty, not yet. I wouldn't just take them. I'd let you say goodbye. I may be a vicious monster who beats her husband, but I'm not so bad that I won't let him say goodbye to his children." Dill stood in the doorway, Hamish in her arms.  
  
Letting go of Cameron, he stood up. "We need to talk, and we need to do it now. I've asked Iona to come and see after the boys. We can go to my quarters. I need to explain some things."  
  
"Are you sure you want to be alone with me? After all, I might hit you." Dill said in a very low voice that did nothing to hide her anger.  
  
"Dill, please. I don't want you to go. I love you. I need to tell you some things. Please, Dill?" he pleaded. "I don't think you're going to hit me. I need to explain, and I don't want to do it with the boys around. Dill? Please?"  
  
She nodded, relief flooding through her as she saw that he truly meant it. "Okay. As soon as Iona is here, we'll go."  
  
Ty took a step towards her, reaching out, but stopped as she stepped back. "Dill?"  
  
"Don't, Ty. I mean it. Just don't. Let's talk and we'll see."  
  
There was a resounding crash on the door, making them both jump. Opening it, Ty found Hawkes standing guiltily as Iona stood behind him, grinning.  
  
"Sorry, TC!" Iona laughed. "I tripped him up. So come on, let me at my favourite cuties. Is it ok if we take them to visit with Vanessa and Shane?" she asked, scooping up Cameron. "Hello, baby! Want to come visit the girls? They're just about ready to spoil you rotten!"  
  
"It's okay, Iona. Feel free to take them. I just changed them, but there are more nappies in their bag. Emergency rations too, if they get ratty. And a few toys." Dill handed the bag to Hawkes.  
  
"Are you ok, sir?" Hawkes asked. "You look kinda like hell."  
  
"Coop!" Iona chided him. "We'll just take the boys and go. A couple of hours be enough?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Iona." McQueen told her quietly.  
  
"Here," Iona said to Hawkes, "take Cameron, and I'll get squidgey here." She bent to pick up Hamish. "Come on then, guys. Wagons roll!"  
  
McQueen opened the door for them, closing it and turning to face Dill as they left. Cameron chuckled as Hawkes 'flew' him down the corridor.  
  
Ty drew a deep breath. "You better sit down, Dill. If I'm going to tell you this, I need you to listen. Don't interrupt me, or I may not be able to finish. If you have anything you want to say, say it now or wait till I finish, please?" He ran both hands through his hair.  
  
"Alright." Dill answered quietly. She sat down, but watched him carefully as he paced the room, unable to stay in one place for more than a second or two. He never paced like this. This was something that had him either more nervous than she'd ever seen him, or, she realised as she saw the look in his eyes, deeply afraid. What could he possibly have to say that terrified him so deeply?  
  
"You remember I told you I was in the mines? And that it was bad there?" McQueen looked at Dill quickly. At her nod, he hurried on. "For you to understand, I'm going to have to give you some idea of just how bad it was." He tried to take a deep breath, but could only breathe shallowly, too keyed up to do more. Shaking his head, he forced himself to continue. "Well, all the time I was there, there was this guy, an overseer. His name was." Ty shuddered at the memory, "his name was Yardley. Mister Yardley, we had to call him. I arrived there when I was two weeks old, and within a day I found out what a sadistic bastard he was. He would look around for a victim. He'd pick someone he liked the look of, and he'd bully them mercilessly." Ty began twisting his hands. "When I say bully I mean he'd trip them when they were carrying heavy tools or equipment. Or he'd 'forget' to send them for a break. Well, we only got two breaks a day anyway. Just long enough to take a leak and get a drink. But he'd keep them working all day. When he'd made sure they were exhausted, he'd use his whip on them, just to keep them moving. Lashing at your feet and legs to make you move. If you stopped for a moment, he was there, always with the whip."  
  
Dill noted the way he'd paled, and he'd gone from saying 'they' to 'you'. She realised that he had been on the receiving end of this man's whip. She looked up at him as he passed her by for the fifth time, desperately wringing his hands together.  
  
"Once you fell, that was it. He'd be on you like. well, he'd be there with that whip of his. And if you couldn't get up, and he made damn sure you couldn't, he'd get two of his cronies to pick you up and drag you to his 'office'. That's what he called it, his office. But it was just a large cave for equipment storage. Once he got you there__" Ty paused, coming to a standstill. "I need a drink, Dill. I can't do this." he told her hoarsely, fear in his eyes.  
  
"You can do it, Ty." she told him softly, fighting to keep the fear his words and actions were causing her from her voice. "It's me you're telling. I won't judge you - I won't blame you for whatever happened in the past. I love you. You, Tyrus Cassius McQueen. I love you. And so do your children, all three of them. Take a deep breath. You can do this. Just tell me what you need to."  
  
He nodded jerkily. "Okay. I'll try." Ty managed a few deep breaths and carried on, rooted to the spot. "Once he got you in his office, he could do whatever he wanted. Most of the other overseers wanted sex - either for you to do them, or for them to use you however they saw fit. Mister Yardley, though, he just wanted to hurt you. Hell, he loved to hurt you. He'd tie you to a storage container and burn you, just to hear you scream. Or he'd use an electric prod on you, anywhere he liked - preferably internally." McQueen looked away from her, unable to face the horror in her eyes. "I told everyone I couldn't have kids because of a war wound, but it was him I'm sure. He'd poke that prod until you passed out. He loved it if you did so screaming, and definitely in agony. Once he had you in that state, he'd start kicking you. He just loved to wear these great big steel toed boots." Ty looked down at his own boots. "He'd keep kicking you until you stopped moving. Then he'd drag you up and call his cronies in to beat you. What he liked best was to have you running, as if you could! So that he could chase you down, tie a rope around you and drag you back on your back or stomach. Then he could justify beating you senseless. He'd hit you and hit you, listening for the sound of breaking bones. One at a time, he'd break your ribs or he'd pound on your bound hands until bones broke and you wouldn't be able to hold your tools. Either way, you couldn't do your work. That way he could beat you again!"  
  
The memories had him locked into place, unable to escape, shudders coursing through his body. The loathing and sheer unadulterated terror in his voice made Dill want to reach out to him, pull him to her to comfort him, but she knew if she touched him physically, he would shatter. An "Oh my God, Ty." escaped her, but he didn't hear her, too deeply buried in the memories.  
  
"He'd pick out a victim, grinning, enjoying the fear - feeding off it. Then one day, he picked me, again. I don't know why, but for the first time in my short miserable life, I fought back. Somehow I managed to break his nose, and kick him in the gut. I broke free and I ran__. I ran for my life. He screamed after me, 'I swear I'll hunt you down and find you wherever you take cover!' He found me, him and two of his cronies. I fought, but I didn't stand a chance." His voice dropped lower and lower as he continued. "They beat me where they found me and once I couldn't fight back, they bound my hands behind me and dragged me by my ankles back to his office."  
  
His voice was so low she could barely hear him. Dill sat forward, straining to hear, knowing she had to know it all. Her heart broke for the man before her, laying bare a memory that tortured him still.  
  
"The others, they told me I was in his office for three shifts. All I know was not even the AIs worked me over like he did. He beat me and beat me - broke my bones - used that damn prod like he'd never done before, until I lost consciousness. Then he'd bring me around and do it some more. I screamed and begged, swearing I'd do anything he wanted if he'd just stop. He'd just stand there, my blood on his hands and start in on me again. He didn't stop until I stopped responding to the pain - when jabbing me with the prod only made me twitch. It wasn't fun for him anymore. I don't know how," Ty shook his head, "but I managed to live through it."  
  
To Dill's horror, Ty crumpled, sinking to the floor, arms wrapped about his knees, head buried, and rocked back and forth, shaking so hard she thought he'd break something. She reached out to him, gently touching his arm. He jerked away violently, as if her touch were a flame. "Ty, it's me. Dill."  
  
She knelt beside him and put a hand firmly on his shaking shoulder. She used her other hand to lift his head. Tears ran down his cheeks and he stared past her, locked in his private hell.  
  
The pain and anguish in his eyes tore at her. "What happened, Ty?" she whispered.  
  
"For a while, I was his whipping dog. He loved watching me flinch whenever he raised his hand. He'd beat me just for the fun of it. Then I started resisting him. Finally I fought back again. He beat me like the first time. Two more times I fought him. each time he left me in worse shape than before." Ty stopped talking for a long moment, and when he spoke again, his body was racked by soft sobs. "He hospitalised me each time. Broken ribs. arms. feet. Skin almost flayed off me. Unable to speak because my jaw was broken. Burns over most of my body. My eyes swollen closed. He even fractured my skull for me. I wasn't even a year out of the tank. "  
  
Dill's arms slowly crept around him, holding him closely. But not as tightly as she'd have liked, aware that Ty was still there, still seeing this terrible man in his mind. She thought she'd never want to hurt anyone more than she'd wanted to hurt Amy for knocking him out, but this time - well, this time she knew she'd like to hunt the bastard down and make him pay for what he'd done to Ty. Pay painfully and slowly. The thought shocked her. She wasn't a vindictive person, but she could quite happily have spent a long time hurting this Yardley and dancing on his grave afterwards.  
  
She was brought back from her thoughts when she realised that he had leaned into her arms. Dill pulled him as close as she could, one hand gently stroking his hair, they way she did when she was comforting the boys. "It's alright, my lover." she soothed. "He can't hurt you now. It's over and you're still here. You survived, and now you have us. You have me and Hamish, and Cameron. Look how he loves you, Ty. And Isobel - you have Isobel. She's waiting patiently to say hello to her daddy. You have all of us, Ty. Glen - he loves you too. And Rhonda does. The 58th adore you. You have so many people who love you, who would never let him hurt you again."  
  
Dill stood up, pulling him with her. "Come on, my lover, you need to rest." She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Ty followed silently, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she knelt to undo his boots. She undressed him to his boxers and put him to bed, climbing in behind him herself and holding him close. "Sleep, Ty. I'm here. I'll stay with you, and I'll hold you. I'll keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you again, not without answering to me. I dealt with Amy, didn't I?" She felt, rather than heard, the soft chuckle. "See? No one hurts my baby and gets away with it!" she whispered into his neck.  
  
Dill could feel him starting to relax. As he did so, she ran a hand up and down his body, gently kneading the tense muscles, all the while whispering nonsense to him until he slept soundly. She sat up and looked at him. His face had lost all its tension, and he looked very much as she imagined he would have done when he was fresh from the tank. The thought brought her anger to the fore. How did anyone justify such treatment of another human being? She was well aware of how the whole invitro development had begun. Of how it had been claimed that as genetically engineered beings they weren't actually people in their own right, and were the property of Aerotech, to do with as they pleased.  
  
Again she looked at the sleeping man. How dare anyone tell her he wasn't human, that he was someone's property. She had never met anyone like him, and found herself wondering if he had family out there somewhere - brothers and sisters from the same gene pool. If he had, what would they be like? Dill knew they'd look like him, but what horrors would have happened to them? Would they have similar personalities? The same dry, wicked sense of humour? Would she like them? Sighing to herself, she snuggled down against him and just revelled in the soft contented sighs he made as he slept.  
  
Her mind went over the whole incident, from her and Glen talking about Amy to the way he'd told her not to touch him when she'd told him she would find him wherever he hid. Her eyes widened in shock. She'd used the very same words to him that that awful bastard had! No wonder he'd reacted the way he had, had turned and fled from her. he'd been waiting for the beating he was sure was coming. Dill sighed. And he was already painfully aware of the fact that she could and would hit him. Burying her head in his shoulder, she felt her own tears falling as she realised that her hitting him had only made it worse for him. Ok, so it'd had only been twice. But twice was two times too often.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ty." Dill whispered. "I let my temper get the better of me sometimes. I'll do my best never to hit you again. I can't promise that I won't, but I'll try. I don't do it to hurt you. You know that, don't you? It's my temper. You push me so far, like you did at the beach, and I let fly. But I'd never hit you, my love, not ever - not ever, ever, ever just to hurt you. I'd fight to the death to protect you, that's how much you mean to me. Hell, I'd take on a whole squad of Chigs if I had to. But I'd never deliberately hurt you, not just for the fun of it." She kissed his shoulder. "Oh, Ty, how can I let you know that I mean it? I won't blame you if you never trust me again. It broke my heart when you flinched away from me, and I never dreamt that you'd think I wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"It's alright, Dill." Ty murmured, rolling over to face her.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!" she said softly.  
  
"I was, but you were talking in my ear." he smiled. "Dill, I know you wouldn't hurt me like he did. I know I deserved the right hooks you gave me. It was the words. It was what you said to me. Suddenly I was there, and it wasn't you I saw coming towards me. It was him. I had to get away. I had to hide. I know you try to control your temper. I drive you to distraction. I know. And Glen has said too many times he'd like to knock some sense into my head."  
  
"But he doesn't actually hit you." Dill said, her voice low. "I do. I'm so horrible to you, Ty. Why ever do you love me? Look what I did to you today!"  
  
"Dill, you've hit me twice in what - 4 years? That hardly counts as a regular beating, does it?" he reasoned, and this time he was hugging her to him. "You know, I feel much better now I've told you that. I never told anyone before. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."  
  
"Maybe you'll sleep better. The nightmares might ease off a bit. Or, no doubt, it'll be me in them instead." she muttered despondently.  
  
"No, Dill. You think I can't tell the difference between you being in a temper and letting fly, and wanting to hurt me just for the sake of it? You have never done that, Dill. Not once. And I know I've provoked you enough. You promised me before the boys were born that you'd never hit me again. I know you'll try to keep that promise, but I'll never hold it against you if you do, because I'll have provoked you into it, in my usual pig headed, stupid tank way."  
  
"You are not a stupid tank! Don't say that, Ty. I hate it when you say things like that."  
  
"Yes I am, Dill. I keep hurting you. Yet you don't turn me away. You won't let go of me. Even today, when you said you'd divorce me, you still wouldn't go without letting me see the boys first. You don't have a vicious bone in your body. I know that. That's one reason why I love you so much. I've done far more to you than you have to me. It amazes me that you still trust me."  
  
"Of course I trust you! How can you say that? I knew you were upset. that you didn't know how to deal with your feelings. I just needed you to see that yourself. But I never doubted for a moment that you loved me."  
  
"That's how I feel, Dill. Yes, you hit me. But it was because you were so angry you didn't know how to do anything else. I made you that angry, and I knew you loved me. If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have cared enough to hit me." he told her.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dill sighed.  
  
"We're going to carry on like we always have. I'll love you and you'll love me, and we'll both love the children. We'll fight, make love, and maybe make more babies, but most of all, we'll be there for each other. Maybe not physically together, but each of us knowing that the other is out there, loving them. Come here and let me kiss you." Ty pulled her in for a kiss, ready to show her how much he loved her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Having collected the boys from the Wildcards quarters, Dill and Ty had taken them to the mess for dinner where Ty had had a quick word with the kitchen staff, before bringing the two exhausted toddlers back to their quarters. Dill had kept Hamish occupied while Ty showered with Cameron, and then they'd swapped boys so that Dill could settle Cameron into bed while Ty showered with Hamish.  
  
Emerging from the boys' bedroom, having finally got Hamish to sleep, Dill found Ty still naked from the shower. He walked over to stand behind her.  
  
"Hands up." he told her.  
  
She lifted her arms as he slowly pulled the tunic she was wearing over her head. Throwing it to the floor, he began kissing the back of her neck, her shoulders and down her spine as he removed her bra and began to knead her breasts, his fingers gently pinching and rolling her nipples. Once he had kissed his way to the base of her spine, he moved to kneel in front of her.  
  
"Nothing to undo." he whispered, slowly pulling her elasticated pants down her legs, taking her underwear with them. He kissed her swollen belly, his tongue tracing around her navel. "It's a sticky out one now, Dill." he smiled, kissing it gently. He looked up at her, seeing her eyes darkened with desire. "I love you, Dill McQueen."  
  
Dill moaned softly as his hands slid down her legs, gently lifting first one then the other, to remove her clothing. With a final kiss to her belly, he stood.  
  
"Come on. Time for your shower now." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.  
  
With the water running over her, he took a handful of liquid soap and began to wash her back. Slowly he massaged the soap into her, his hands sliding over her wet flesh easily, slipping around to her front as he soaped her breasts and stomach. Kneeling to soap her thighs, her buttocks and her legs, he avoided for the moment the one place she wanted to feel his hands. He gently pushed her under the water, rinsing her thoroughly. Turning her around to face him, she felt his kisses, soft and gentle, on her thighs. His hands gently pushing her legs apart, holding her as he buried his face in her moist core, his tongue inside her thrust, sucked, and nibbled on her clit, making her moan as she held onto him. He held her there, writhing and squirming under his touch, as he brought her to orgasm twice before finally standing, wrapping her in a towel and carrying her back into the main room.  
  
"Dear god, Ty." Dill groaned as he laid her down on a sofa. "I was ready to collapse there."  
  
"I know." he smiled. "Feeling better?"  
  
She nodded. "Oh, yes. Definitely. Though I'm absolutely famished. We should have eaten with the boys."  
  
"I took care of that." Ty told her, gently drying her. "The kitchen is going to deliver us dinner here." At her raised eyebrows, he grinned. "I promised them a bottle of scotch, which I just happen to have in my footlocker."  
  
"I'll send you more." she giggled. "What initiative you show, Colonel. They really should promote you. Or do they need the promise of a bottle of whiskey, too?"  
  
"Be quiet, woman." McQueen muttered, kissing her soundly, breaking the kiss as her stomach growled loudly. "You can be quiet, too." he laughed, kissing her belly. "The food should be here soon, so I guess we'd better put something on."  
  
"Damn." Dill smirked. "I just love watching your sexy behind." With his help, she pulled herself upright and disappeared into the bedroom, coming back wearing what he recognised as one of his shirts. She threw a t-shirt and some boxers at him. "Better put those on. I don't want you showing the world all your assets."  
  
"That's my shirt, Dill." Ty said, pulling the t-shirt over his head. "I wondered where that'd disappeared to."  
  
"I held onto it last time you were home. I sleep in it. It still smells like you." she grinned, twirling in it.  
  
"It doesn't hide much." he frowned, pulling on his boxers. "Better let me open the door. After all, I can't have everyone seeing your assets, can I?"  
  
"It fitted better before I got so big." Dill chuckled. "You just have to stop getting me pregnant, Ty. I mean, you're the one who was afraid you wouldn't be able to love any more babies. Hell, you were the one who told me you could never get me pregnant! Just look at me now."  
  
Ty grabbed her, kissing her neck. "She's going to look like you, and I'm going to love her just like I love you and the little guys."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dill sat herself down and tried to look presentable as he opened the door, hiding behind it and peering out. Outside stood a young corporal with a trolley.  
  
"Colonel McQueen?" he asked nervously. At McQueen's nod, he pushed the trolley inside, trying desperately not to look too closely at Dill. But he still jumped when he saw Ty standing there in just a t-shirt and boxers. This was not the Colonel McQueen he was used to seeing. "Err__ Colonel? Chef said he hopes it's ok. It was the best he could do."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. Thank you, Corporal." McQueen said sternly. "Now if you'll excuse us, my wife needs to eat."  
  
"Yes, sir." the poor lad said and fled through the door.  
  
"I think we scared him." Dill laughed.  
  
"It was you, flashing your chest at him!" Ty grinned.  
  
"I was not flashing my chest! I think it was the shock of seeing you in your underwear. I expect everyone thinks you were born in that flight suit." Dill laughed. "Now feed me, before I start seeing a roasted chicken every time I look at you!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." he chuckled. "And would you like me to cut it up and pop bite sized pieces into your mouth while you recline on the sofa?"  
  
"You silly! That's peeled grapes!" she giggled. "But it sounds like a good idea to me. Come, slave! Feed me!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Ty smiled, dropping to his knees and crawling over to her. "Your wish is my command."  
  
"Then get up, you fool, and help me up. Let's eat - I'm starving. I think this daughter of yours is determined to be born fully grown like her father. She certainly makes me eat enough for about 10 people."  
  
Ty held out his hand to pull her up, and pulled her to him for a hug. "Even though you are a real bossy boots, I love you, Dill."  
  
"Well, I love you too, even though you're such a silly arse." Dill smiled. "Your kids would never believe it if they could see you so relaxed. I think even Glen would get a surprise. Mind you, I'm not complaining. I love you however you behave."  
  
"Even when I behave like a stupid tank? Like today?" he said quietly.  
  
Dill looked into his eyes. "Even when you behave as you did today, Ty. After all, you had reason to. I forget sometimes the baggage you carry around with you. Now if we can just get you to let go of a little more of it." She saw the fear in his eyes. "When you're ready, my love, and not before. I won't push. I fell in love with the whole you, baggage as well, remember?"  
  
"I remember." he whispered.  
  
"Good. Now let's eat, because I could eat a horse and his jockey too!" She kissed him quickly and sat herself down at the table, thinking that she really would have to thank Glen for moving them into these quarters.  
  
They sat and ate, talking and laughing. Dill was pleased to see him so relaxed. She'd been seriously worried earlier that he might clam up and refuse to speak to her. But it was as he'd said, as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. Dill smiled fondly at him as he told her about some aspect of the 58th's training. She wasn't really listening, just watching him as he waved his fork around to illustrate his point. She watched the way his eyes sparkled, how his whole face lit up, and the way he smiled almost constantly, and all she could think was how lucky she was to have found him, how much she loved him, and how glad she was to be having his babies. Dill sighed contentedly, and carried on eating her food. 


	4. 4

Isobel. Chapter 4

Dill woke with a start as she hit the floor.  For a second she lay there, wondering what had happened, and then the noise she was hearing registered on her still sleepy mind.  Ty was screaming, and so were the boys.  She was torn between whom she should deal with first.  Getting up, she watched as Ty thrashed around in the bed, trapped deep in his nightmare.  Knowing that if she touched him the likelihood that he'd attack her was high, she headed for the boys, hoping to calm them quickly and get back to her husband.

It took her a little while to settle both the boys back to sleep; their fathers screaming had obviously scared them, and they were very upset.  By the time she got back to him, Ty'd stopped screaming, but he was still thrashing around and sobbing. 

Dill sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.  She should have realised this would happen she thought.  His subconscious always seemed to hit him with a nightmare when he was relaxed and had let his guard down.  He'd been far too relaxed over dinner, and their lovemaking afterwards had been a much more relaxed and gentle session than it had ever been before.  It had been so unlike him.  Nice, she smiled to herself, but definitely not him…. 

She leaned forward and very gently touched his shoulder.  "Ty?" she whispered, wanting desperately to wake him from his nightmare, but knowing it wasn't a good idea.

He flinched from her touch, so she tried again, this time stroking his hair.  "Ty, it's me, Dill.  It's okay.  You're fine.  No one's hurting you.  Relax… stop fighting… you're safe."

For a second he relaxed, his thrashing eased, and his eyes flickered open to stare at her, totally unfocused.  Then he was gone again, sucked back into his nightmarish hell.  The thrashing became stronger -  more violent.  McQueen began to lash out at her, and through his sobs she could just about make out a few words.  He was begging for something to stop, she realised.  And then the screams started again and his whole body began to shudder as he fairly bucked off the bed.

"Ty, it's okay.  You're safe.  You're here with me and I won't let anyone hurt you." she tried again, not knowing how to help him.  She'd seen his nightmares before, but this one was different.  It was far more violent than anything she'd witnessed before and she was worried that he'd hurt himself as he thrashed about, almost bouncing off the wall. 

Dill took a deep breath and decided she had to wake him.  She couldn't leave him like this.  She reached over and took hold of both his shoulders, shaking him hard.  "Come on, Ty!  You need to wake up!  Ty!  Now!  Come on, Ty, please!" 

She jumped back as his hands came up to push her away, lashing out to hit her.  "No. Ty!  It's me, Dill.  Remember?  Dill, your wife.  Someone who loves you very much.  Ty!  Wake up, please.  You'll wake the boys again and I don't want to leave you."

At the mention of the boys his thrashing eased for a moment.  "Yes, Ty, the boys - Cameron, who loves you so much he can't bear to be without you.  And Hamish - he loves you too, Ty.  We all love you.  We need you to come back to us.  Isobel does too.  Ty, come back to me, please.  Wake up.  Your children need you."  She leaned forward and shook him again.  Only this time she didn't get out of the way quickly enough, and he hit her, sending her reeling.  "Christ, Ty!" she yelled.  "Mind the baby!" 

Ty was suddenly up from the bed and crouched in the corner of the room, watching her warily, his eyes still unfocused.  Dill realised he was still locked in his nightmare, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her.  Very slowly, she picked herself up from the floor, watching him all the time - talking to him, using his name, telling him who she was. 

"Ty, it's me, Dill, remember?  I've brought your babies to see you, Ty.  You know who they are, don't you?  Cameron, with his bald head where Hamish keeps pulling out his hair, and Hamish, the great big mini-marine that he is.  They look like you Ty, both of them.  Beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, and the most marvellous smiles, Ty, just like you.  Your boys, Ty.  Yours and mine."  As she said it, she was edging around the room, heading for the door, his eyes following her all the time.

He leapt up and grabbed for her, frightening her half to death as he held her firmly in his arms.  The look in his eyes was violent and wild.  Dill reached up to him, and decided it was make or break time.  She kissed him soundly, hoping that it might work.  And for a moment it did.  He responded and kissed her back hungrily, before pulling back.

"Dill?" he whispered, his eyes focussing on her for a second before he was gone, back into his nightmare. 

"Yes, Ty, it's me" she sighed with relief, before once again finding herself on the floor as he flung her aside and ran from the room.

Dill pulled herself upright massaging her stomach where the baby was protesting about all the sudden jolts it was getting.  "It's alright, Isobel." she whispered.  "Daddy can't help it.  He doesn't mean to hurt us.  We need to help him, so brace yourself my girlie, for a bit more jostling."

Dill followed him out of the room, hoping he was still in their quarters.  The thought of having to tell Glen that Ty was roaming the ship, gripped in the middle of a terrifying nightmare, and naked to boot, was not something she relished.  If nothing else, the embarrassment it would cause Ty would probably give him yet more nightmares.

She noticed that the door was still shut.  And she hadn't heard it slam, so Ty was still inside.  Dill checked all around the room.  There weren't many places he could hide, but the way he was at the moment, she figured he'd squeeze into a mouse hole.  Having finally decided he wasn't there, she checked the bathroom.  He wasn't there either.  Her heart stopped as she realised there was only one other place he could be - in with the boys.  She ran to the room, praying that he hadn't frightened them.  She knew he wouldn't deliberately, but in his current state, she wasn't exactly sure what he would or wouldn't do.

Dill opened the door slowly, not wanting to frighten him any more than he already was.  Peering around in the darkness, she couldn't see him at all, but she knew he had to be there.  She listened carefully.  She could hear the soft snores of Hamish.  Cameron seemed to be awake though.  He was chuckling softly.  And she could hear Ty's breathing, much more relaxed now, she realised.

"Ty?" she whispered.

"Here." came his voice.

"Where are you?"

Silence.  Then, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Hell, I'm just relieved you're ok.  How do you feel?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"Awful." he whispered.  "I'm sorry, Dill.  I had to get away before I hurt you."

"Baby, it's ok." she soothed, hearing the distress in his voice.  "Where are you?"  She looked around, puzzled.  There wasn't that much room with the two travel cots in there.

"I'm in with Cameron." he said softly.

"In with Cameron?" she asked, walking toward the cot.  Sure enough, there he was sat in the cot, Cameron on his lap.

"What are you doing actually _in_ the cot, Ty?" she smiled.

He looked up at her sheepishly.  "I don't really know.  One minute you were kissing me, the next I knew I had to get away before I hurt you.  And then I was in here with Cameron.  He doesn't seem to mind."

"Well, he wouldn't, would he?" she chuckled.  "But I really think you need to climb out of there and get him back to sleep.  Then you need to come back to bed - we need to talk about your nightmare."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ty, you need to.  We have to banish these horrible things once and for all."  Dill smiled as he climbed out of the cot.  "I know we're not going to get rid of them just talking, but you still need to talk it out.  Now get that little man back to sleep while I make us something hot to drink."  She reached out to stroke his back, relieved that he didn't flinch from her.  "I love you, Ty, unconditionally.  I just wish you'd believe that."

He looked at her, startled.  "I do!" 

"No, Ty, you don't." Dill sighed.  "Hurry up.  I'll see you in a minute."

She'd gone back to bed when he came out of the boys' room, and he found her tucked up with a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, slipping in beside her.

"I've been craving it since the beginning of this pregnancy.  I never go anywhere without several boxes of instant." she laughed.  "Look, yours is there.  Mind though, it's very hot still."

"I'd rather have a scotch." Ty mumbled.  Picking the mug up from the side table, he blew gently on the hot liquid to cool it.

"No way, Ty, not tonight.  No matter what you might think, alcohol is not going to help.  Besides, I want you sober while we talk, and I get the feeling you'd down a whole bottle." Dill told him.

"You're probably right." he sighed resignedly.  "I'm sorry, Dill.  Did I hurt you?"

"No, Ty.  You scared me, but you didn't hurt me."

"So now I've got you frightened of me." he whispered quietly, turning to look at her.  She saw his eyes were full of tears.

"No, my love.  Scared, yes.  But not of you.  Because I know that you wouldn't hurt me.  Not deliberately.  But scared _for_ you.  You were thrashing around so much I really thought you'd hurt yourself."  She reached to stroke his face.  "You were there, weren't you?  With that awful Yardley man?"

McQueen nodded, sipping at the drink in his hand.

"If I could, my love, I'd find him and really teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget."  Dill saw the tiny smile he gave her.  "I mean it, Ty.  I could quite happily kill him for what he did to you.  And to countless others, no doubt."  She shook her head.  "I'll never understand why people behave the way they do.  To assume that a difference in birth or conception makes you less than anyone else… well."  Dill sighed.  "It disgusts me.  It truly does."

"Dill?" Ty whispered.

"Yes, my love?"

"You said I don't believe you.  But I do."  He put his mug back on the table and took hers, placing it next to his.  "I know you love me."

"No, Ty.  You hope I love you.  You want to believe, but you don't.  Think about it for a minute."  Dill took his hand and squeezed.  "When we were at Glen's beach house, the night you got attacked, you left because you didn't think I loved you enough to be able to cope with it."

"No, Dill, that's not right." Ty told her.  "I left because I didn't want to be responsible for you getting hurt."

"That's what you told yourself.  That's what you told Glen.  But that's not why you left." Dill smiled at him sadly.  "Think about it, Ty.  Why did you really leave me that night?  How were you expecting me to behave?"

He sat and thought for so long, she thought he'd gone to sleep.  Finally he spoke.  "Amy." he whispered.  "I was certain you'd do what Amy would have done.  Which would have been telling me she wasn't putting up with that and then leaving me."  McQueen looked at her.  "I'm sorry, Dill.  I'm still doing it.  I still expect you to react like she would.  When you arrived pregnant with the boys, I straightaway thought you'd dumped me because that's what she would have done.  Rubbed my nose in it.  Why am I expecting you to react like her?"  His voice was quiet and low.  He refused to look at her.

"Because she's the only comparison you have.  It's not like you had parents to watch as you grew up, to see how a happy marriage should be.  You need to look outside your own marriage with Amy.  Look at Glen and Rhonda's instead.  He's here light years away from her, and yet she trusts him implicitly.  And he trusts her too."  Dill forced him to look at her, seeing the tears in his eyes once more.  "Ty, I love you, and nothing you can say or do will change that.  Amy made you feel worthless.  That's obvious, and don't even try to argue about it.  Have I ever made you feel like that?  Have I ever?"

"No." he whispered.  "You always fight me.  You never let me run away."

"Because I love you and because I know why you're running.  Believe me, Ty; I'll never let you run from your own feelings.  You are not worthless.  You are someone very special.  You're special to Glen.  He thinks of you as family, Ty.  You're special to those kids of yours.  Hell, they look up to you like you're their father.  And you're special to me."  Dill turned his head to kiss him softly.  "It doesn't matter how you started life.  Look where you are now.  You have a career you love and in which you are greatly respected.  Hell, Ty, the bigwigs ask your advice!  You have a squadron you love and who all adore you.  You have friends in Glen and Rhonda.  You have a wife who loves you no matter what, and two beautiful boys who worship the ground you walk on.  Do you think they care about anything other than that their daddy loves them?  Isobel, she's going to love you unconditionally too.  Tell me - why did you end up with Cameron?"

"I don't know." Ty whispered, the tears slowly falling.

"Well, I do.  Because, my love, you knew he loved you… that he'd love you no matter what.  You felt safe in that knowledge."  Dill pulled him to her, holding him close.  "Stop fighting it, Ty.  Only you can admit it to yourself.  I love you, and you need to accept it and move on.  Revel in it, let it keep you warm at night when I'm not here, let it be something you use as your security blanket, but _know_ it.  Believe it.  Accept it.  Trust it.  You can't keep fighting it forever.  You'll tear yourself apart."  She kissed his forehead and pulled him down in the bed until they lay with him firmly ensconced in her arms.  "Sleep, my love.  Get some rest.  That nightmare really took it out of you." 

When he didn't reply, she saw that he was already asleep, a contented smile on his face.  She sighed as she held him close, hoping that he would at last allow himself to believe her.

~~~~~~~~~

Dill watched him carefully over the next few days, aware of the subtle differences in his body language.  McQueen appeared much more relaxed in general, and she was subjected to no more worried glances if she seemed a trifle snappy with him.  Even Iona noticed the difference and mentioned it whilst sitting with Dill and Laura in the mess one afternoon when Ty had taken the boys to the gym with Hawkes.

"What have you done to him, Dylan?" she asked with a smile.

"Who?" Dill asked absently, looking up from her coffee.

"The Pied Piper of Hamlin!" Iona chuckled. "Ty of course, you fool!"

"Oh, him."  Dill shook her head, grinning.  "I haven't done anything to him.  Well, nothing I've not done before."

"He seems more relaxed, less tense.  He always reminded me of a piece of wire stretched taut, but now he's more … well, relaxed."  Iona turned to Laura.  "Don't you think?"

"Well, of course I don't know him very well, but he does seem less tense." Laura smiled.

"It's the effect the boys have on him." Dill laughed.  "You should have seen him last time he came home."

"I did see him, Dylan.  That's not what I mean.  There's something, but I don't know what."  Iona seemed thoughtful.

"Don't worry about it, Iona.  It's probably nothing." Dill told her.

"Now I know something's happened!" Iona laughed.  "You can't fool me, Monster Mackenzie.  I know you too well."

"Monster Mackenzie?" Laura chuckled.

Dill rolled her eyes.  "Monster McQueen, if you please." she laughed.  Then seeing Laura's bewildered expression, laughed harder.  "It's a long story.  Tell her, Iona."

"It's not that long." Iona giggled, watching Dylan laugh.  She turned to Laura.  "When we were eight, Dylan decided to find out what was outside the Community.  We knew that the loch was there - after all, we had access to it, even if we weren't supposed to go there.  But we'd never been outside the gates before.  So one bright sunny day, monster here tells me she's had a brilliant idea.  We'll take our pocket money and go investigate the world."  She grinned at Dill.  "We had the princely sum of five pounds, do you remember?"

"Oh, yes.  We'd had our funds stopped because we fell through that roof and caused a lot of damage to what is now my house.  We had to pay for the roof repairs." Dill chuckled softly.

"Well, anyway," Iona continued, "we climbed over the wall using the hay bales that Dylan had thoughtfully stacked there, of course giving away our escape route instantly!"

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with a better plan, Campbell!"

"I had no desire to go outside.  You forced me!" Iona exclaimed.

"Oh, what a whopper!  Iona Campbell, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Dill laughed.  

"Laura, that is so not true!  She was always whinging that she wanted to go outside, but she'd leave the planning to me!"

"So what was it this place?" Laura asked, fascinated by the way these two interacted.

"The Community?" Dylan asked.  "It's a closed off world, full of sad women who ran away to escape the embarrassment of it being known they were pregnant by invitro's."

"Dylan!" Iona cried, shaking her head at her.  "It's a community founded by a group of women, Dylan's mother, my own and another.  Yes, they wanted to get away.  Yes, they had children by invitro's.  But they wanted to provide a safe place for those children.  That they also chose to cut themselves off totally from the outside world… well, in my opinion, that was a little strange.  But it was a lovely place to grow up in…"

"Unless like me, you were always asking what the world was like.  Or how did the stars get up there, or do they have names." Dill sighed.  "My earliest memories are of looking up at the stars, wishing I could be up there."

"Oh, Dylan, stop being so dramatic!  You still live there, for goodness sake!  It's where you chose to bring up your children, so stop it!" Iona scolded her.  "You told me yourself Ty asked you to go and live at Loxley.  You refused, so stop it.  You love it really, you know you do."

"Come on girls...why the monster?" Laura interrupted.

"Oh, yes." Iona laughed.  "Well, we made it into Fort Augustus and had a great time looking around.  There's not a great deal there, it's really just a place for tourists.  But it's nice anyway, and we spent the whole day there watching the boats going in and out of the locks.  We headed home in the dark, but of course we couldn't get back over the wall from the outside.  So madam here announces that we can go down to the loch and climb around the boundary wall which ran right up to the edge of the loch.  Which we proceeded to do…" 

"Only Iona was a better climber than me.  She climbed around first, and after I fell off the wall and into the loch, screamed at me to get out quick because the monster was coming to get me." Dill laughed.

"And you really believed me!" Iona tittered loudly, drawing looks from the other occupants of the room.

"What monster?" Laura chuckled herself.

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Dill giggled.  "That's where we live, on the banks of Loch Ness."

"And I've called her monster ever since." Iona laughed.

"My mother was so furious that she grounded us totally for two months." Dill smiled.  

"We weren't even allowed to talk to each other."

"Do you remember we had Murray delivering notes for us?  I wonder what ever happened to Murray." Iona said wistfully.  "I always had a thing for him."

"His mother left and took him with her, don't you remember?  It was the following summer.  His mother had a huge row with my mother, packed her things, and left." Dill told her.  "And I've come close to doing that a few times myself!"

"Oh, stop exaggerating, Dylan." Iona said.

"You have no idea what she was like when Ty and I first got together.  She was truly awful.  Come on, you heard her when she found out about the boys.  That was nothing, believe me.  And she was so rude to him.  She treated him like dirt the first time he came to stay.  I think though that they've finally come to some sort of agreement.  They kind of settled things when he was home for the boys' birthday.  She was actually being civil to him."

"The boys!" Laura suddenly exclaimed.  "I nearly forgot.  The mail arrived yesterday, early for once, and I have something that might help Cameron.  I'll drop it by later tonight.  I just need to do some things with it first.  You both need to be there so that I need only explain once, and you can ask any questions.  So what would be a good time?"

"Umm - I believe Ty intends to spend some time with Glen tonight, so it had better be before that.  He'll not be back till midnight.  About 21:00?  The boys should be out for the count by then." Dill told her.

"Ok, I'll see you then.  Got to dash - I'm on duty again in a couple of mikes!"  So saying, Laura left at a run.

"You're actually letting him spend time with some one else!" Iona laughed.

"Hey, I don't tell him what to do!" Dill protested.  "Of course he can spend time with Glen.  The poor soul is desperate to be released back to his duties, but Laura won't let him.  She says he's on extended sick leave for emotional reasons.  The reason being he needs to spend as much time with Cameron as possible.  He's not happy about it though.  He steals off to lurk in the hammerhead bays, bless him.  He thinks I don't know, but I do."  She looked worriedly at Iona.  "Do I boss him about a lot?  I know I am bossy, but do I?  Do I really?"

"No, I don't think so.  Maybe in fun, but I wouldn't say he's henpecked.  Why?  Has he complained?"

"No, it's just that -"  Dill paused.  "Oh, I don't know.  Maybe I'm just such a control freak."  She looked at Iona, worry on her face.  "We had an incident a few days ago.  Well, you sort of know that.  He asked you to look after the boys.  Well, we kind of dealt with it, but that night he had a horrific nightmare, and we talked about things.  He doesn't trust me, Iona, not deep down.  He's trying to, but I just don't think he's capable of trusting anyone that much.  He is trying, but he expects me to suddenly decide I've had enough of him, I'm sure of it.  I can feel him waiting for the other shoe to drop, and getting him to talk about it is like getting blood from a stone." 

"Then you need to push him to talk to you." Iona told her.  "Put those bossy boots on and push him!"

"Oh, he'll talk, but I get the feeling he's just telling me what he thinks I want to hear."  Dill sighed.  "Deep down, he's terrified.  Terrified of everything, I think… everything except the boys.  I tell him a million times a day that I love him.  I try to show him, too.  But I swear he just thinks I'm leading him on some awful dance, and just when he feels safe, I'll pull the rug from under his feet.  I really don't know how the hell I can prove to him that it is him I want, him I love.  I mean, look at me!  How many babies do I need to give him before he believes me!  And yes, Iona, before you make some smart arsed comment, I know I could give him a million babies and it wouldn't change the way he feels!" 

"Oh, Dylan." Iona sighed sadly.  "And he always looks so in control.  But he's less tense now, so maybe your talking helped."

"Iona, you have no idea of the things he has been through.  He spent the first five years of his life being terrorized in a bloody uranium mine.  I tell you I am so tempted to find the buggers in charge and kick the crap out of them!"  Dill was red in the face and furious as she spoke to Iona.  "And then that bitch, Amy.  Well, don't get me started on her!  God, how I'd like to go back and smash that pretty face!  She just about ripped his self-confidence to shreds.  It's no wonder he doesn't trust people - they've always crapped on him!"

"Dylan, calm down."  Iona reached over to touch her arm.  "If he could see you like this, he'd know.  The rest of us know already."

"But _he_ doesn't!" Dill fairly yelled.  "How in the hell can I make him see?  Sometimes I just want to smack him in the head.  But I can't do that.  He's had enough beatings already to last him his whole life.  I love him, Iona.  I just have no way of proving it to him.  What do I have to do, die before he'll believe me?  Throw myself in front of a Chig to protect him?  What?  It makes me so frustrated!  And of course I have to stay calm and talk him through it gently, when I really want to just shake him and tell him to open his bloody eyes!"

"Dylan, he'll get there.  Eventually he will.  He'll wake up one day and he'll know." Iona tried to reassure her.  "He loves you, Dylan, it's as plain as the nose on his face.  Be content with that for now."

"Oh, I know he loves me.  That's obvious.  But I want him to truly believe that I love him too.  And no matter what I say or do, he just doesn't, not really truly."

"Well, we don't always get what we want, do we?" Iona told her.

"Well, he desperately wants to believe it, Iona.  And it's about time he did get what he wants!  Hell, he already has it, if only he'd let himself trust me."  Dill sighed, a long drawn-out sigh of frustration.

"It'll come, Dylan.  You just have to be patient.  Look, why don't I get us some more coffee.  Or shall I see if they have any chocolate?"

"Patient?  I've been waiting for him to see it for four years, Iona!  Four bloody years!  Chocolate is not going to make me feel better.  Seeing my husband relax and not tense up if I tell him to sod off will make me feel better.  Knowing that he's not going to keep jumping to the wrong conclusions all the time will make me feel better.  Not having to pussyfoot around him will make me feel better.  But chocolate is not going to.  There isn't enough chocolate in the entire universe that'll make me feel better!"  Dill stood up.  "I need to go somewhere alone, and decide what the hell I need to do about this."  She stalked off, heading for the tiny observation room that was her favorite place on the ship.

Iona decided it was time to talk to Ty.

~~~~~~~~~~

 He was still in the gym when she found him, playing pretend wrestling with the boys while Hawkes looked on with a huge grin. 

"Hey Iona!" Cooper smiled at her.  "I don't know what's up with the colonel, but he sure is happy today." 

"Well, not for much longer, Coop.  I'm about to tell him some home truths.  Can you take the boys to the mess?  Feed them something - bread, waffles -anything they can hold themselves.  I'll be along as soon as I've finished here with him."  She turned to McQueen.  "Give the boys to Coop.  I need to talk to you, right now."

Ty looked up at the sharp tone of her voice.  "What's up?  Is Dill ok?"  A hint of panic showed in his voice.

"Oh, she's just peachy!  Now get up and give the boys to Coop."

"What's the matter?  Have I done something to upset you?" he asked, scrambling to his feet.

"It's not me who's upset.  Now we'll just let Coop take the boys."  She turned and watched Hawkes as he left, a chuckling toddler in each arm.  Then she strode across to McQueen and hit him squarely on the jaw.  "Dylan might be afraid to do that anymore, but I sure as hell am not!" 

"What the hell!" he cried.  "What was that for?"  His hand crept to his jaw, feeling to see if it was broken.

"Listening to Dylan pouring her heart out, that's what's that's for!  She loves you, you stupid fuck!  Believe me when I tell you that - you obviously don't believe her!  Are you trying to push her away?  Is that what you really want?  You want to push her away so you can turn around and say 'look everyone, I knew she'd do that!'  Is that what you want?  Well, it won't work.  She loves you and she'll cling to you through thick and thin.  Hell, she already has, hasn't she?  God, you are so damn stupid.  She loves you!  Get that into that dumb skull of yours.  Think about it!  You pushed her away that time at the beach house.  Oh yes, she told me all about that.  She came after you because she loves you.  You did it again when we showed up before the twins were born.  She fought you again!  Why do you think she does that, McQueen?  For the good of her health?  No, you dumb fuck.  Because she loves you.  If you would only open your eyes, you'd see that.  She never intends to leave you, not willingly anyway.  That's not Dylan's style.  She fell in love with you, and that's it, buster.  She'll be your devoted slave if you ask her to.  God, you make me sick!  She's so worried about you and all you can do is show her that you don't trust her!  She's worrying herself about the things that have happened to you.  I've never seen her like it before.  I swear she'd kill, the mood she's in now.  And you think she needs this, do you?  On top of the whole thing with Cameron, too?"  

He spoke as she stopped to draw a breath.  "Iona, this is not the place!"

She glanced around at the people watching them.  "Ok you guys, get the fuck out of here and give us some privacy!" she yelled at them.  "Now!  Go!  Get out of here, or I swear I'll hit you too!" 

The room emptied pretty quickly.

Iona turned back to him.  "Ok, McQueen… talk, and make it good!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Iona." he told her stiffly.  "You come in here screaming at me… you hit me!  And now you expect me to talk to you?  No, this is not happening."  Ty turned and began to walk away.

Iona grabbed his arm, pulling him back with a wrench.  "Oh no you don't, McQueen!  This is my best friend we're talking about here.  I will not allow you to continue to blight her life like this!"

"Blight her life?  What the hell are you talking about?"  He struggled to get free of her grip.

"Did you listen to a single word I said?  Sit!  Now!"  She almost flung him to the floor.

Reminded so forcefully that she, too, was half invitro, Ty resigned himself to sitting and hearing her out.  He sat himself cross-legged and scowled at her.  "What do you want?"

"I want you to understand just how much Dylan loves you." Iona told him as she paced in front of him.

"I know how much Dill loves me.  Do you think I'm blind?  I see it in everything she says - everything she does." he snapped. 

"But you don't trust her, do you?  She's your wife!  And she needs to feel that you trust her!"

"I heard you the first time, Iona." he sighed tiredly.  "And I'm not having this discussion with you.  With Dill, yes.  With you, no." 

"Then go and talk to her.  I'm sure you can find her.  She's taken herself off somewhere to think.  You better pray she doesn't decide she's had enough!"

"That's not Dill's style and you know it." he glowered at her as he stood up.  "She'll fight tooth and nail, but she won't just give up."

"You can accept that, so why can't you accept the fact that she's not performing some dreadful confidence trick on you?" 

"I know where she'll be.  Let me go and talk to her." Ty asked.

"Go on.  But I'm warning you, McQueen - you'd better listen to what she has to say, or that jaw might just feel my fist again!"

"I always listen to what she says, even when I don't like what she's saying." he told her as he turned and headed for the door.

"McQueen!" she called just as he reached the door.  He turned expectantly.  "She's my best friend.   Don't you hurt her."

He glared at her and left.

~~~~~~~~~~

She was exactly where he knew she'd be, up in the tiny observation room, staring out at the hammerheads and transports as they flew about the ship.

"You love it up here, don't you?" he smiled, easing himself into the seat next to her.

"Yes, I do." she smiled back at him.  "What are you doing here, my love?"

"Looking for you, of course.  We need to talk.  Iona just came and yelled at me, told me a few things I needed to hear." He slipped an arm around her, pulling her to him.  "Dill, why didn't you tell me how you felt?" 

Ty felt her tense as she spoke.  "I don't know what you mean." she whispered.

"That's my line, Dill, not yours." he told her.  "Iona says you think I don't trust you, that I'm trying to push you away." 

"How many times do we have to have this conversation, Ty?" Dill asked in a low quiet voice, not looking at him.  "I know you don't like talking about your past.  I know how hard it was for you to tell me what you did.  But sometimes I feel as if - well - it's just that - I feel like you're watching me, to see if I'm going to change my mind and decide I don't want you after all.  It's like you expect the worst from me.  And it's not just you thinking I'll act like Amy did.  It's more than that."  Now she'd started, the floodgates opened, and she found herself telling him all the things she'd told Iona.

McQueen sat and listened, not daring to interrupt her.  He was surprised at how well she knew him, how well she was able to read him.  Once she'd finished, he held her as close as he could and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Dill, I truly am.  I'm sorry.  Knowing that you've already told me this just makes it worse, doesn't it?"  He sighed.  "Yes, I do have trust issues.  I'm sorry.  It's not you personally, but I can't help that.  I'm trying, Dill, I am I swear.  But it's not easy."

"I know you're trying, Ty, and I understand why you have trust issues.  I mean, look at your life.  Five years of hell in the mines and then in the IV platoons.  It wasn't much better, was it?  I can understand those things.  I accept it.  But every so often it hurts to think that you still don't trust me after all we've been through.  It makes me wonder how I can prove it to you.  What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, Dill.  I know it up here." he tapped his head.  "But in here," he tapped his chest, "well, it's still so full of dark horrible things, that all I can ask is that you give me time.  Please."

"I'll give you all the time in the world, my love, because I know you love me.  But you need to know that sometimes it hurts, it hurts really badly, knowing that you're waiting for me to tell you it was all a big misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry, Dill." Ty said softly.  "But it's like you keep telling me, the boys are learning now about trust and love.  What we show them will influence the rest of their lives.  When I was their age, eighteen months out of the tank, all I was shown was pain, torture, hatred… that you trusted no one except yourself.  Because no matter what anyone told you, they could never be counted on when it mattered.  That's what I learned as a child.  And I _was _a child, Dill.  I might have been eighteen physically when I was born, but mentally? I was like your pre-schoolers.  I had no understanding of my emotions.  Hell, the only ones I had were fear, terror and lust.  No one showed me that things could be different until I met Glen.  Ask him how I was.  He'll tell you.  He always used to say I looked like a deer trapped in headlights.  I flinched every time he lifted a hand.  He found me really hard work.  In fact I have no idea why he continued to bother with me."

"Because he saw hiding in there the man you turned into, Ty.  The man I fell in love with." Dill told him gently.

"But I was a child still when he met me.  I looked like a grown man, but I was a child.  Hell, why'd you think I loved flying so much?  It was the childish delight I took in it.  Me and my hammerhead… no one else to worry about.  Even when I was with the Angry Angels -" he stopped for a moment, remembering.  "Well, even with them, I never fully trusted them to watch my six.  And somehow they managed to live up to that expectation."

"Well, if you're expecting _me_ to decide I've had enough, you're in for a long wait.  I love you far too much to let you go.  We have children together, Ty.  I want them to grow up with both their parents.  Parents who love them.  Parents that they can see love each other - trust each other." 

"Oh god, Dill.  And that's just why I do love you.  Because I know, no matter what, you'll be there, fighting me every step of the way - refusing to let me push you away."  Ty paused, trying to find the right words.  "And then - and then you say something to me like the other day.  You said you wouldn't stay in a marriage where your husband was scared of you.  I panicked then.  Suddenly you were doing what I'd been waiting for, and I didn't know how to cope.  But I did know I didn't want to lose you.  I was so scared you'd go, Dill."

"Oh, Ty." Dill sighed.  "Know this, know it here and here."  She tapped his head and chest, just as he had moments before.  "I love you.  I love you far too much to ever divorce you.  Well, unless you suddenly become violent and start beating me and the children."  At his horrified look, she laughed.  "I know you'd never do that, Ty.  At least not intentionally.  What you'd do whilst having a nightmare is another matter.  But that I understand, and I'll teach the children not to touch daddy if he's having bad dreams.  I can deal with that.  It's living day to day with the knowledge that I have to be careful what I say in case you take it the wrong way - the look in your eyes when you've taken a simple thing and twisted it to fit what you're expecting.  Not everything has a hidden meaning, Ty."

"I'm sorry." he whispered again.

"And stop saying you're sorry all the time!  You apologize for things you don't need to; things that you can't help.  Just try, Ty, that's all I ask.  Try to accept the fact that I love you, that I want you forever, and that I intend to be there holding your hand when you finally pop your clogs.  Hell, I'll suck you off if you want, so you can die with a smile on your face!" she laughed. 

"Dill!" he chuckled.  "You probably would too, wouldn't you?"

"You bet.  Of course, I'd expect you to do the same for me." she giggled.

"Kind of hard to do if you're planning on me dying first." Ty smiled.  "I love you so much, Dill." 

"I know, my love.  That's something I see every time I look at you - it makes you positively glow.  It's not your love I doubt.  Though, to be honest, I'm astounded at the depth of love you give me.  You've accomplished so much in your life, had so many obstacles to face, it's a wonder you survived at all.  Just getting as far as you have, that's a major achievement.  And to be able to love the boys and me as you do, well that's something that makes me so proud of you.  It's a miracle that you're as sane as you are, that you're actually capable of loving anyone, especially after what Amy did to you.  When I think back to the way you flirted so outrageously with me when we first met - and when you came to my quarters, well, I can see now how much courage that took."

"Well, I had help." he smiled.  "You made it quite plain that you wanted me the way I wanted you.  I honestly wasn't expecting anything more than a quick tumble.  Well, maybe a few tumbles before you had to leave.  But suddenly I found myself needing you.  It scared me.  And then when that first parcel arrived, I could see that to you it wasn't just a casual thing."  Ty kissed her forehead.  "I still have the dagger you know.  I tried keeping it in my boot, but I kept stabbing myself in the foot with it.  I put it in my footlocker to keep it safe from the little guys.  Usually it lives on my desk.  But when you wrote and asked me to come and visit you on my next leave, I was terrified.  What if you didn't like me any more?  If I was fooling myself that you cared?  And then when you said you were inviting Hawkes as well -"  He stopped, a blush creeping up his face.  "Well, my immediate thought was that you'd been sleeping with him, too, and wanted the both of us in your bed together."  Ty hurried on as she stared at him amazed.  "I sounded him out, and you have no idea how relieved I was to discover that you hadn't slept with him.  But you see, even then I was still expecting what I'd experienced in the mines.  I mean, it was usual to be called in and told to perform.  And then, while you were, to suddenly have another tank join in too.  It was frightening to think that maybe while I was making love to you, you might want Hawkes to be doing me."

"God, Ty." Dill whispered.  "I would never have invited him if I'd known you would think that.  Anyway, why would I need anyone else?  You're all the man I'll ever need!"  She stroked his face and stood up. 

"Come on, let's go.  Laura is coming at 21:00 and she wants to talk to both of us.  So we need to reclaim our children, feed them, bath them and put them to bed.  And I'd like to take you to bed before she arrives."  At his raised eyebrow, she giggled.  "You told me you're going to see Glen later.  Well, I'll probably be asleep when you get back, so I want to show you how much I love you now." 

Dill waited as he stood up, then turned and wrapped her arms around him.  "I know you've had a hellish life, Ty, but it doesn't need to be like that anymore.  I love you.  The boys love you.  The 58th love you.  Glen loves you.  We all love you.  We trust you to be there watching our six - let us watch yours."  

She took his hand and led him away.

~~~~~~~~

Once the boys were fed and cleaned up and both asleep in their cots, Dill took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Come on, flyboy.  I want to make love to you before Laura arrives."  Dill grinned wickedly.  "You know, I'm producing milk again already - hungry?"

"Oh, yes.  Why is it that I find this whole pregnancy thing so damn sexy?" Ty asked eagerly as she pushed him down on the bed.

"Damned if I know." she mumbled as she began to undress him.  "Lift your hips." 

"Yes, ma'am." he grinned, as his flight suit slid down his body.  "Are you going to take the whole thing off?  Or just leave it there?" Ty asked as it pooled round the top of his boots.

"Well, who's a demanding colonel today?  Give me a chance, for goodness sake!  It's not like you're helping here!" Dill chuckled, sitting down and lifting his foot to undo the boot.

"You said you wanted to make love to me, so I'm letting you." he snickered, lifting his other foot.  "Here, I'm helping, happy?"

"I will be when I get you totally naked, so take that turtle neck off while I get your boxers."  She finally pulled the flight suit off him, taking his socks with it.  "You need to throw these socks away, Ty, they have a hole developing."

"Your idea of sweet talk does nothing for me, Dill." Ty chuckled, jerking as her hand slid inside his boxers.

 "That any better?" she giggled, pumping him slowly.

"Oh dear god!" he groaned.  "That's much, much better.  Faster." 

"Let me get these boxers off and I can see to you properly." Dill grinned, using her free hand to slide the offending garment down his legs.  She took the opportunity to gently stroke his inner thighs.  "You still haven't taken that turtleneck off yet, mister.  Am I gonna have to do that too?"

"I'll do it!  I'll do it!" Ty panted.  "Just don't stop, Dill.  It feels so good."  He twisted himself in knots trying to get the jumper over his head, finally tangling himself with his arms trapped too.

"Oh, now you're in trouble." Dill chuckled.  Her other hand crept up his thigh to massage his testicles.  "You're stuck, and I can do whatever I want to you."

"Don't you always?" Ty moaned, his head stuck inside the turtleneck.  "Faster Dill, please.  I'm nearly there."  He cried out as she stopped.  "Noooooo! "

"Oh, stop it." Dill whispered, kissing his abdomen, feeling the skin quiver under her lips.  

"I'm gonna make you feel better than that." 

Her hand slipped underneath him, spreading his legs slightly.  "Are you ready?" she whispered, sucking her fingers to wet them.

"Please, Dill, help me out here!  Get me out of this thing!" 

"Oh no, my love.  You can stay in there till I'm finished with you." she giggled.

"Dill, please?" he pleaded.  "I don't like it, please." 

Dill looked up at the tone of his voice.  He was starting to lose his erection, she noticed.  She scrambled up to the other end of the bed, pulling the turtleneck off him quickly.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worry showing on her face.

"I am now." he told her, his voice low, the panic in his eyes fading as she kissed him. 

"I'm sorry, Ty.  I take it you've been blindfolded and hurt before now?"  At his nod, Dill lay next to him and held him.  "I'm sorry.  I seem to just keep digging up these bad memories for you.  All I wanted to do was make you feel good."

"I know.  It's all right, now that it's off my head.  I can relax and enjoy it.  So where were we?" Ty smirked.  "Oh, I remember.  I bought you something.  It's not proper lube, but it'll do." 

She looked at him.  "You had it ready?" 

"Well, I was hoping I'd get to say hi to that pokey finger of yours." he grinned.  "So I stopped by the PX and bought some baby oil.  Everyone knows the boys are on board, so no one looked oddly at me."

"Have I been hurting you?" Dill looked at him, concerned.  "I'll buy some lube for next time you're home."

"No, my lovely little elf, you've not hurt me.  Not at all.  But I thought it'd be nicer, that's all.  Now come on.  Let's get you out of your clothes." Ty grinned.  "And then we can play pokey fingers all night long.  Because as you well know, I have a fine set of pokey fingers myself!"

Dill giggled, sitting up to start removing her own clothes.  "You are such a silly arse, Tyrus McQueen, and I love you so much!"

Ty pulled her down onto the bed.  "And I love you, Dylan McQueen.  Come here and let me play pokey fingers!"

She giggled as he began pulling at her clothes.

~~~~~~~

Laura arrived just as McQueen emerged from the shower, a towel around his waist.

"Oh, sorry." she said.  "I can come back if you'd rather."

"No, it's okay Laura.  Just give him a minute to dress and we can sit down and talk about Cameron." Dill told her with a smile.  "Sit down.  He's a fast dresser.  And anyway, I'm sure he's got nothing you haven't seen before."

"Dill!" Ty exclaimed, heading into the bedroom.

"Everything okay with you two now?" Laura whispered.  "After the other day, I mean."

"Yes, it is, thanks." Dill said, not wanting to discuss it with her.  "We talked and dealt with it.  We're fine.  Sit down, Laura.  Can I get you anything?  I know Ty has some scotch hidden somewhere."

"No, I'm fine, thanks.  I just need to show you this, explain about it, and then I'm hitting my bed with a large thump!" Laura smiled.

"Well, I'm here." McQueen said, coming out of the bedroom in his flight suit, with his socks in his hand.

"Okay then, lets get started, shall we?" Laura asked as he sat next to Dill on the sofa, pulling his socks on. 

Laura noted the way he sat close enough that his thigh touched Dill's, and how Dill put her hand on his leg automatically.  She smiled as she realised that it was totally unconscious on both their parts.

"Right then." she told them.  "When I worked in pediatrics, we sometimes had children who had to come in for long stays.  There where times, of course, when their parents were unable to stay with them.  Of course we always encouraged parents to stay, but it isn't always possible.  We would find, however, that most of the children dealt with it fine.  But the occasional one would get really upset- scream, cry, endlessly call for its parents, or for one particular parent."

"Like Cameron does." McQueen nodded.

"Yes, like Cameron does.  He's not so bad at the moment, is he?  I saw him with that tall chappie, Hawkes, is it?  He seemed perfectly fine then.  But that's almost certainly because he knows you're here, colonel - that he knows he's going to see you."  Laura shook her head.  "Anyway, something we came up with was a soft toy, a doll, made up to look like whichever parent the child was missing.  We found that for most children it really worked.  So I sent to the hospital and asked if I could have one of the 'Daddy dolls'.  I've made a few modifications, but I'm hoping it will be ok." 

She reached into the bag she'd brought with her and produced, to McQueen's horror, a rag doll wearing a black flight suit.  The doll had blue embroidered eyes, and a tiny embroidered navel on its neck, hiding just under the incredibly pale, short hair.

"Now I realize this is a bit odd looking, but I had to make the suit myself, with a little help from the folk in the laundry." Laura smiled.  "What you need to do, colonel, is sit down with Cameron, show him the doll, and personalize it even more.  Thanks to the laundry folk, that flight suit of yours I trashed is still about.  That's what I made this suit from.  I'd say you need to let him see you taking the patches from that suit and putting them on this one.  He needs to feel that this is you.  A substitute you, at least.  And smell is very important too, so whatever aftershave or soap you use, then Dylan you need to keep sprinkling it on this."

"That smell, Ty? " Dill asked him.  "That certain whiff that accompanies you always."

"Hammerhead fuel." Ty smiled.

"Then this doll needs to spend time in a hammerhead, absorbing that smell.  Because believe me, if Dylan notices it, then Cameron does too.  But most of all, he needs to feel that this is very precious to you."  Laura hesitated, knowing he wouldn't like what she was going to say next.  "So you need him to think you sleep with it.  Take it to bed with you for the rest of his stay here.  Let him see it in your bed - you holding it, cuddling with it, taking it with you whenever you leave him."

"You seriously want me to walk around carrying a doll!"  From the horrified look on his face, both women knew he was not happy.  Not at all.

"Ty." Dill ventured, stroking his arm.  "You don't actually have to carry it around all the time.  Just so that he can see you."

"Well -" Laura said softly.

They both turned to stare at her.

"We found that unless you get into the habit of carrying it around all the time, you tend to put it down and forget about it.  I'd recommend that you do, in fact, take it with you everywhere you go.  And only add the patches the day before Dylan and the children leave. And don't forget to give a little something to Hamish too, though.  You don't want to start a rivalry issue going as well!"

"I can't walk around the ship carrying that, that - thing!" Ty practically yelled.   "I'm sorry, but I can't.  I'm sorry, Dill.   I can't do that.  The whole idea is just, well, it's absurd!"

"For Cameron, Ty.  You can do it for him, surely?" Dill asked him quietly.

"I'm sorry, Dill.  I can't.  I'd be a laughing stock.  My reputation would be shot to hell! And, it's, well…" he blushed, "it's damn humiliating."

"Ty, please?" Dill entreated.  "At least try."

"In here, yes.  I can do it.  Hell, the damn thing can sit on the bed.  I'll carry it about.  But it's not going through that door with me.  No way.  Not till hell freezes over!"

Seeing Dill's distraught face brought out the nurse in Laura.  "Well then, Colonel McQueen, as I see it, we don't have many other options.  Either you do this for your son, or… we put him on drugs to keep him calm.  And of course it'd take a while to get the dosage right.  After all, he's only a baby.  And he has a huge amount of invitro genes too, so it'd be difficult to find him a safe drug.  But I'm sure if we start in the morning we can find something in a week or so.  Then again, I could ask that you be discharged from the corps on medical grounds and send you home permanently."

"No!" Dill cried.  "We can't fill him full of drugs, Ty.  He's only a baby.  He just needs his daddy.  Oh Ty, please?"

"You would seriously get me thrown out of the corps?" Ty whispered, his face deathly white.

"Yes, I would.  The emotional distress it's causing your son warrants it, in my opinion.  And to be frank with you, colonel, if you're the kind of man who would even consider giving such a tiny child the type of drugs necessary, well then, I think you have emotional issues that need addressing too."

"That's blackmail." he snapped.  "You know I wouldn't let you drug him.  You know how I feel about drugs."  Ty looked at Dill's scared face.  "I have no choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry." Dill whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Ty sighed, knowing he had to admit defeat.  "Ok, I'll do it." he grumbled.  "But I want it on record that I don't like it.  Not one damn bit!"

"Oh, Ty!" Dill cried, flinging herself onto him and kissing him soundly.  "I knew you would.  Don't worry, we'll tell the 58th why you have to carry it, and they'll spread the word.  The whole ship knows the boys are here.  Half the ship has seen you with them.  They'll just know what a devoted father you are!  They'll think it's cute."

"They'll laugh at me!" Ty growled unhappily as he pulled his boots on.

"No, colonel, they won't.  I'll leak it from sick bay that this is for your sons' health and well being, and no one will laugh." Laura told him as she stood up.  "Well, unless you have any questions, I'm off I need to sleep. "

"Good night Laura, and thank you so much!" Dill said, standing and hugging her.

"That's okay, I'm glad to be of help.  I hope it works."  So saying, she left them alone.

"I'm going to see Glen." McQueen told her, lacing his boots and stalking toward the door, his face bleak at the prospect before him.

"Here, don't forget the daddy doll!" Dill grinned, throwing it at him. 

He caught it automatically, and looked at her disgustedly.  "I am _not_ taking this with me!"

"Start as you mean to go on, my love" Dill smiled.  "You can tell Glen all about it.  I'm sure he'll understand." 

"Are you mad?" Ty asked, staring at her.  "He'll crow over this for months!"

"Scoot!" she laughed.  "And don't you lose him, or all conjugal rights will be suspended for the foreseeable future!"

"Dylan McQueen, sometimes I think you're completely evil, do you know that?" Ty grouched, stuffing the doll down inside his suit as he went out the door.

~~~~~~~


	5. 5

Isobel. Chapter 5.  
  
The 58th sat in the briefing room, trying desperately not to keep staring at the doll their CO had removed from his flight suit and flung unceremoniously onto the table. McQueen'd finally been cleared for bridge duty. Dill had persuaded Nurse Wilson to consent to that. But having to take the doll to the bridge had been the final straw.  
  
West sat nudging the chair to his left every time he saw Hawkes staring again. He was certain that McQueen was well aware of their constant looks towards the table. One thing he knew was that McQueen was not in the best of moods, and that this doll was the reason.  
  
The doll had been the talk of the Tun for the past week. The 58th had suffered terribly at the hands of the other squads - endless jibes about how their CO needed his dolly, and couldn't go anywhere without it. It hadn't helped when Hawkes tried to explain why he was carrying it. It just produced howls of laughter, and Hawkes had totally lost his head. They'd had to drag him out of the door, as he yelled threats to the other squads.  
  
Of course this was the first time any of them had actually seen it. If they'd needed to speak to McQueen in his office, he'd quickly hidden it in a drawer. Or if he was in the corridors, he had it firmly stuffed down the front of his suit where prying eyes couldn't see it.  
  
They could hardly be blamed for being desperate to see it, West figured. They all knew why he was carrying it around. And having spent a fair amount of time in the company of McQueen's boys, West understood why he'd be prepared to do it. Cameron was his son, and he was devoted to his family. Any fool could see that, West sighed. They really were the cutest kids though, he thought. Hamish got him every time. The toddler knew no fear - was always smiling and laughing. Such a happy little kid. Hell, he had to face it. They might well actually be McQueen's kids, but the whole squad felt like they belonged to them.  
  
McQueen stopped talking. "Any questions?" he asked, knowing with a sinking feeling that those questions wouldn't be about the mission he'd just briefed them on.  
  
"Sir!" Hawkes hand flew into the air.  
  
"Yes, Hawkes" Ty sighed.  
  
"Umm, I was wondering. if. you know. err."  
  
"You want to see the damn doll, don't you?" Ty looked around the room at all of them. "You all want to see the damn doll!"  
  
As one, four heads nodded vigorously.  
  
"You know why I have to carry it, don't you?" he asked, sitting himself on the edge of the desk and picking the doll up.  
  
"It's for Cameron, isn't it, sir?" Damphousse ventured.  
  
"Yes, it is." he said. "Do you know why?" He looked up. "West, lock the door. I don't want anyone walking in. This is bad enough as it is."  
  
West scooted over to the door as the rest of the 58th gathered around the table to examine the doll, passing it around between them.  
  
"Hey, it looks just like you!" Hawkes grinned. "It even has a neck navel!"  
  
"Yes, Hawkes, it's supposed to be me." McQueen groaned. "I hate the damn thing, but you are not to repeat that to Dylan, or you'll get latrine duty for the next six months!"  
  
"I think it's cute." Damphousse smiled. "Look, it even has the flight suit."  
  
McQueen rolled his eyes as she cooed over it.  
  
"It kind of smells a bit odd though." West said. "Like. hammerhead fuel?"  
  
"And sandalwood." Vansen added, surreptitiously trying to sniff McQueen. "It smells sort of like you, sir."  
  
"That's the point, Vansen. Cameron needs to use it as a surrogate me." Ty paused, the words sticking in his throat. "It's a. a 'Daddy Doll'" he shuddered.  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet!" Damphousse grinned. "To think that you're doing this for your little boy."  
  
"Uh," Hawkes began, "uh. Iona said you have to take it to bed with you. Is that true?"  
  
The way McQueen blushed told them it was. "Yes, it has to be in the bed when I bring him in with us in the morning." he admitted. "The whole point of it, Hawkes, is that Cameron thinks this is something very special to me. So that when I give it to him, complete with my patches, it'll help him deal with not having me around."  
  
"You're gonna give it a Wildcards patch though, aren't you?" Hawkes asked. "I mean, really, we should give them to the boys anyway. I mean, they're kinda like our little brothers or something."  
  
"He's right." Vansen said. "We all feel like they're ours too, sir. I mean, we're like a family anyway, so they're part of the Wildcard family. Just like Dylan is too."  
  
"And Iona!" Hawkes protested.  
  
"Iona too, Coop." Damphousse smiled. "He's right, sir. And you'd better put an Angry Angels patch on there too. After all, you have one."  
  
"Sir?" West asked.  
  
McQueen turned to look at him. "Yes, West?"  
  
"Will they be leaving before the new baby is born?"  
  
"I don't know, West. Maybe."  
  
"But don't you want to be there, sir?" Damphousse asked.  
  
"Yeah. You were there for the boys." Vansen said.  
  
"I was only there because their transport was attacked and they had to bring Dill back. She'd gone into labour." he reminded them.  
  
"Why'd you call her Dill?" Hawkes asked. At the others' smiles, he added, "Sir."  
  
McQueen just stared at him. "Because it's her name, Hawkes."  
  
"No, it isn't. Her name is Dylan."  
  
"Coop," Damphousse chuckled, "it's like us calling you Coop, instead of Cooper. Or calling Nathan, Nate. It's an endearment. a sign of affection."  
  
"Ah." Hawkes grinned. "I get it."  
  
"No, Hawkes, you don't." McQueen told him sternly. "And if I hear you calling her Dill, I will not be amused. Understood?"  
  
"Why?" Hawkes was truly puzzled now.  
  
"Because, Coop, it's the colonel's special name for her." Vansen sighed.  
  
"Oh." Hawkes muttered, grinning.  
  
McQueen had had enough. He wanted to put a stop to this before it got any more personal. "Well, if no one has any more questions, I'll see you in your hammerheads in 30 mikes." He picked up the doll and rammed it firmly down the front of his flight suit before unlocking the door and leaving.  
  
"You think he calls her that when they're, you know, doing it?" Hawkes chuckled.  
  
"Hell, Hawkes, if he's anything like the rest of us, the only name he'll call will be God's!" West laughed.  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Vansen told them. "That's the colonel you're talking about!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Shane. It's not like we don't know they do it." West laughed. "I mean, there are the boys, and she's pregnant again. I think that's a give away!"  
  
"It's kind of like imagining your parents having sex, don't you think?" Damphousse said.  
  
"That's it exactly!" Vansen sighed. "Now quit it, or I'll never be able to look him in the eye again!"  
  
Laughing, they headed to their quarters to get geared up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six hours later, with the mission over, McQueen headed to his office to start on the paperwork required after the debriefing. He'd just sat down and pulled the doll from his flight suit when there came a knock at the door. Looking up, he saw Hawkes standing there.  
  
"What do you want, Hawkes?" McQueen stuffed the doll into the bottom drawer of his desk.  
  
"Can I speak to you, sir?" Hawkes asked hesitantly.  
  
"Why didn't you ask earlier?"  
  
"It's kinda private." Hawkes told him. "And you did say I could come to you anytime."  
  
McQueen sighed and sat back in his chair. "Go ahead. Sit down."  
  
"Well, when you're with your wife, umm.Dylan. do you hold back?" Hawkes asked, flinging himself into the other chair that had been squeezed into the tiny office.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked Nathan about it, but it's not the same for him. He's not as strong as we are. I mean, aren't you afraid you'll hurt her? She's so small and everything. I mean, she's smaller than Shane!"  
  
McQueen sighed. "Hawkes, both Iona and Dylan are half Invitro. That should answer your question."  
  
"But sir!" Hawkes persisted. "I mean, I hold back, and Iona's nearly as tall as me. Aren't you afraid you'll hurt her?"  
  
"Listen, Hawkes. Dylan is half invitro. She's a lot stronger than she looks. So is Iona." Ty glanced at Hawkes' face, knowing he wasn't going to be satisfied until he got the truth. "No, Hawkes, I don't hold back normally. I do now because I don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
"You mean you're still doing it? She's pregnant!" Hawkes was astounded.  
  
"Ok, Hawkes, enough. I answered your question. Now is there anything else, or can I get back to my paperwork?" McQueen prayed that would be it. Already it was far too personal for his liking.  
  
"How did you know you loved her? I mean, how did you know it was love?"  
  
McQueen closed his eyes; it was going to be one of those conversations. Why, he asked himself, why me?  
  
"Are you trying to decide if you're in love with Iona?" Opening his eyes, he watched that thought fly across Hawkes' face.  
  
"Yeah." Hawkes grinned eventually. "But how will I know?"  
  
"You'll know. Believe me, you'll know." McQueen smiled.  
  
"How? How will I know what I'm supposed to feel?"  
  
"You're not supposed to feel anything, Hawkes. Either you do or you don't. There's no magic formula. It's different for everyone, I guess." Seeing the bewildered look Hawkes gave him, McQueen sighed and carried on. "I can't speak for you. I can only say how I knew. "  
  
"So? How did you feel?" Hawkes asked expectantly.  
  
"My heart skips a beat when I see her. Thoughts of her distract me endlessly. Hell, just thinking about her makes me smile. I even looked forward to those sessions we had, remember?" Ty smiled at Hawkes. "Look, Hawkes, I'd been married before. I knew how I felt then. But with Dylan, it's different. Totally different. She made me feel, like. well, she still does. she makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man in the universe. That I'm the only man in the universe. On those occasions when it's looked like I might lose her," he shook his head, "well. that doesn't even bear thinking about. I don't know how I could live without her, Hawkes. I've even thought about what I'll do after the war. I've always considered myself a lifer, but these days. just knowing that I have my family. I'm seriously having second thoughts."  
  
Hawkes stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Hell, Hawkes, you asked!" McQueen exclaimed.  
  
"How did you know you wanted to marry her? Was it because of the babies?"  
  
"No. I'd asked her before either of us knew she was pregnant. We planned to wait until after the war. The little guys arriving. well, that just brought it forward."  
  
"So how did you know?" Hawkes persisted.  
  
"I just did." McQueen sighed. "I knew I wanted her to be mine. No one else's. I wanted. no, I needed to know she was waiting for me. Hell, I don't know, Hawkes. I can't explain it! All I know is that I never want to be without her. I'd give my life for her in a heartbeat. I'm sorry I can't help you more, Hawkes. It's difficult to explain."  
  
"So how do you know if she loves you?"  
  
"God, Hawkes! How the hell do I answer that? I just do. I mean, look - I piss her off big time. Look at the other day when I asked Iona to look after the boys, and then again when Iona spoke to me. I seriously pissed her off, but she still worked to sort it out. Hawkes, there have been more times than I care to remember when she and she alone has saved our relationship. I've been ready to quit, but she never is. She fights me, makes me see what a stupid tank I am. That's how I know she loves me. If she didn't care, why would she bother?"  
  
"Any other ways?"  
  
"Lots, but you'll have to find those out for yourself. And that is not an invitation to talk to Dylan!" McQueen shooed him. "Now get out of here. It sounds to me like it's Iona you should be talking to, not me."  
  
"I will. Thanks, sir!" Hawkes grinned as he shot out of the room, almost at a run.  
  
McQueen shook his head. How was he supposed to answer Hawkes' questions when he wasn't sure himself? He knew one thing though - he was confident that Dill loved him. Talking to Hawkes had shown him that much. He did trust her. With a contented sigh, he settled down to the paperwork.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen arrived back at their quarters just as Dill was getting ready to take the boys to the Mess for some dinner.  
  
"Hey, Dill." he smiled, coming up behind her and kissing her gently on the back of her neck. "Your hair's getting long. Needs a cut."  
  
She turned in his arms. "Hello, handsome. Just in time to help me with the boys. Your timing is impeccable. I just changed their nappies, and now we're off to eat. Coming?"  
  
"Of course! You think I'd leave you alone a moment longer than I have to?" Ty asked her, kissing his way down her neck.  
  
"Are you feeling ok? What happened? Did we win the war? You're in a very good mood." Dill smiled, gently stroking his back.  
  
"I was talking to Hawkes. It made me realise a few things, like how much I love you. And how much you love me." Ty took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Ok, who are you, and what did you do with my husband!" Dill laughed.  
  
"Come on." he laughed. "Let's get these boys fed. Because, Mrs McQueen, I'm feeling in a very good mood. And if you play your cards right, I might let you have your wicked way with me later."  
  
"Promises, promises!" Dill said, smiling. "Where's the daddy doll? I don't feel it where you usually hide it."  
  
"Damn, I must have left it in the office. I'll get it later." Ty told her, bending to scoop up Hamish. "Hey, little guy, did you miss me?"  
  
"Did he, hell! He's been a busy little soul, investigating the filling in the sofa. Which I managed to stuff back in. I hope no one notices!" Dill chuckled.  
  
"How was Cameron?" McQueen asked, lifting Hamish high in his arms and 'flying' him.  
  
"Well," Dill sighed, "we had a few 'Why Daddy's'. Some tears. But at least this time he calmed down after a while. What I want to know is why the hell he behaves for Iona and Cooper, but plays merry hell for me!"  
  
"Because you're mommy, and little guys have to be naughty for mommy, don't they, Hamish?" McQueen chuckled, still flying him in the air. The little boy laughing gleefully.  
  
"Well, I know one big guy who'd better go and get that doll. You know full well Cameron needs to see you with it at dinnertime." Dill told him. "In fact, why don't you give me Hamish and take Cameron with you to fetch it?"  
  
As he passed Hamish over, Dill gasped and clutched her stomach.  
  
"Dill!" Ty cried. "What's the matter? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Dill told him. "It's a contraction. I've been having them today. Now go get that doll!"  
  
"You're having contractions? Why the hell didn't you call me? We need to get you to sickbay! The baby's early!"  
  
Dill laughed at the panic on his face and in his voice. "I got them checked earlier. They're Braxton Hicks. Practice contractions, Ty. Nothing to worry about, I promise. So calm down, breathe, and go get that doll. Hamish and I will meet you in the Officer's Mess."  
  
"Are you sure? It's early for those, isn't it? I thought they didn't happen until into the eighth month?"  
  
"Someone's been doing their research." she laughed. "I went to the sickbay this morning. And I've spoken to Iona, who is, in case you forgot, a fully qualified midwife. I've been pulled and prodded, scanned and groped. They're Braxton Hicks, I swear. And apparently they get stronger towards the end, so I'm finally starting to feel them."  
  
"Okay then, if you say so." McQueen picked up Cameron and headed out of the door. "We'll meet you there."  
  
Dill smiled. The panic on his face had been almost laughable, but she'd been pleased to see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill and Hamish arrived first at the mess, and Hamish demanded to be allowed to wander around saying hello to the other diners. Dill sat watching him as he approached each table with a big smile on his face and a cheery 'ello!'  
  
"Hamish, come back, my lover. Come to mummy." she called as he began attempting to climb up onto an empty chair.  
  
Hamish smiled at her and began toddling back as the ship bucked violently and the alarms sounded. Over the intercom came the call for squadrons to report to the hammerhead bays, the 58th amongst them. Dill leapt up as Hamish lost his balance and hit the floor screaming. She'd just scooped him up when Ty arrived at a run.  
  
"Here, take Cameron! Here's the doll! I have to go!" he told her, flinging the doll to the table. He was gone before she had a chance to speak.  
  
Sighing, she stood with a crying child in each arm as all around her people ran from the room. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Mrs McQueen?" It was the young corporal who'd delivered them dinner the week before. "Do you need some help getting back to your quarters?" he asked, concerned. "Why don't you give me one of the boys and I'll take you back."  
  
"Thank you." she whispered, handing him Hamish just as Cameron began to wail, calling for Ty. "Oh Cameron, not now!" she snapped. Cameron just screamed louder.  
  
"He's probably frightened, ma'am." the corporal said, leading her to the door as the ship bucked again. "We need to get you back to your quarters as quickly as possible, ma'am." he told her, pulling her along.  
  
"He wants his daddy." Dill told him as Cameron screamed 'Why Daddy' at the top of his lungs. "Hell! The doll." she exclaimed. "We need to go back for the doll."  
  
"No, ma'am. I have to get you to safety. The colonel would have my head if anything happened to you or these boys."  
  
"Dammit man! Cameron needs that doll!" Dill yelled. "I have to go back for it!"  
  
"No, ma'am. You are going to your quarters and you will stay there. We're under attack! I'll bring the doll along once I've got you there safely."  
  
"Cameron needs that doll. It's his security doll. To help him cope with Ty. the colonel," she corrected herself, "not being here. Please, we really need it. He'll cry like this until the colonel gets back otherwise."  
  
"Ok, ma'am. As I said, I'll go get it and bring it to you. But please, let's get you back to your quarters." the young man cajoled.  
  
"At least we're hoping the bloody thing will work. If it doesn't, he'll go ballistic. He's had to carry the thing around with him constantly for the past week."  
  
"I think it's been noticed." the corporal smiled. "Here you go ma'am. Now please stay put and I'll be back in a flash with it." He hared off down the corridor, leaving Dill to try and settle the boys.  
  
She'd calmed Hamish by the time the corporal had got back, but Cameron was still screaming fit to raise the dead. The young man crouched down and offered him the doll. "Here you go, little guy. This is your daddy's, I believe. Looks to me like you have to take care of it for him."  
  
Cameron stopped screaming and reached for the doll, watching the young man intently. He pulled the doll to him and whispered 'daddy'.  
  
"Well, ma'am, I think you got your answer as to whether it'd work or not" the corporal grinned. "If you'll excuse me, ma'am, I need to leave. As soon as it's safe, I'll bring you and the guys here something to eat."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much" Dill smiled. "I'll tell the colonel how helpful you've been. He'll appreciate it, I'm sure."  
  
"That's ok, ma'am. I'm just doing my job."  
  
"No, you've been a saint. Thank you." She kissed his cheek, smiling as he blushed and ran for the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eight hours later, Dill woke as McQueen slid into bed next to her. "Hey." she whispered.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." he whispered back wearily.  
  
"It's ok." She pulled him to her. "Was it bad? Did we lose many people?"  
  
"Some. A couple of hammerheads. A few people died when the ship was hit. What I don't understand is why we didn't get any warning. We're supposed to be in a safe area of space here. I mean, hell, we're heading home to Earth!" he whispered into her chest as she held him close.  
  
"The 58th? Are they ok?" Dill asked, stroking his hair, knowing how badly he'd take it if any of them had been hurt or killed.  
  
"No, they're all fine, thank god. What about you and the boys?" He looked up at her. "I'm sorry I had to run, Dill."  
  
"That's okay, my love. I know you have a job to do, and you do it very well. I'm so proud of you." She kissed his forehead. "Remember that poor young man who brought us dinner last week?"  
  
"The one you scared." he chuckled, moving his head to gently lick at her nipple.  
  
"You scared him, mister, not me! Anyway, he helped me with the boys. He brought us back here, and went back for the daddy doll I'd forgotten in the rush. Well, you'll be pleased to know the doll worked. Oh god, Ty, that feels good." Dill sighed, as he slowly sucked her nipple into his mouth. "He gave the doll to Cameron, telling him he had to look after daddy's precious, and Cameron just took it, smiled, and whispered 'daddy'. He's been as happy as larry ever since. In fact, he has it in bed with him now."  
  
Dill glanced down as she felt the increase in suction on her breast. McQueen was nestled against her, suckling, his eyes closed and one hand pressed against her breast, looking for all the world like a large Hamish feeding. She smiled, stroking his head as he continued suckling until sleep over took him, and her nipple slowly popped out of his mouth. She kissed his forehead, and settled herself to sleep, content in the knowledge that he was hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill woke to the feeling of gentle kisses on her abdomen, and the sound of Ty softly whispering.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, McQueen? That's the first sign of madness, you know." she chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm saying good morning to Isobel." he smiled.  
  
"Well, how about coming up here and saying good morning properly to me?" Dill asked, reaching to stroke his face.  
  
"Of course." Ty grinned, sliding up the bed to take her in his arms and kiss her thoroughly. His tongue softly traced her lips before slipping inside her open mouth tasting every inch of her warm, moist depths.  
  
"Oh, yes." she gasped as they finally came up for air. "That's more like it, flyboy. In fact, that was so good it's given me ideas." Her hands snaked around his back, stroking and kneading at his shoulders. She pulled his head down to allow her access to his navel, her tongue flicking gently across it, before gently dipping inside.  
  
"Oh god, Dill!" Ty gasped. "Do it again!"  
  
"Your wish is my command, my love." Dill giggled, slowly running her tongue around the rim of his navel, causing him to buck in her arms. "Careful, Ty. I think perhaps we need to change positions, or you might hurt me."  
  
"Ok." he whispered, as she rolled onto her side behind him and returned her attention to his navel. Gently she sucked on it, slipping her tongue in and out of it, her tongue flicking across it, as he bucked and jerked in her arms, until finally he could take no more,  
  
"Enough, Dill! I need to be inside you. I'm about ready to burst!" Ty groaned.  
  
"Then burst, my love." Dill whispered in his ear, before sucking on his navel once again.  
  
"No, not with you like this. I can't control the way my body reacts to it. I might hurt the baby. We'll go all the way once the baby is born, and everything's back to normal."  
  
"So that'll be sometime next year then, will it?" she chuckled.  
  
"That's not fair." Ty told her quietly.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry, that was mean of me. I'm a very bad girl." Dill giggled. "So, want to show me what happens to bad girls?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Ty smirked. "Assume the position, marine!"  
  
"Sir, Yes, sir!" Dill giggled, getting onto her hands and knees.  
  
"Now then, marine." he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her shiver. "You will not move until I say you can. And no noise either, or I'll have to punish you some more."  
  
"Sir, Yes, sir. No noise, sir." she giggled again, wriggling against him, grinding backwards against his obvious arousal.  
  
"I said no moving!" Ty chuckled, slapping her gently on her bottom.  
  
"Sorry." Dill giggled. "I can't help it."  
  
"Sir." he chided her. "You forgot the sir!"  
  
"Oh," his wife laughed, "sorry, sir! But get on with it, will you? Before the boys wake up."  
  
"Sir!" the silver haired man chuckled, sliding himself slowly into her. "Don't forget the sir."  
  
"Sir." Dill gasped as he began to thrust more forcefully, leaning forward to knead her breasts. "Fuck me, sir. Teach me to be a good girl, sir."  
  
"That's better." Ty whispered, speeding up his thrusts. His fingers gently rubbed and pinched her nipples as he softly kissed her neck, moving to trail kisses down her spine.  
  
Dill writhed underneath him, desperately wanting to thrust backwards onto him each time he withdrew. She used one hand to reach beneath her, stroking his testicles as they slapped hard against her body.  
  
"None of that." he laughed, pushing her hand away. "Keep both hands on the bed. If you slip, you'll take me with you, and we'll squash the baby."  
  
"Then let me move, damn you!" Dill moaned, feeling her orgasm creeping up on her.  
  
"Don't be so bossy." McQueen chided. "I'm teaching you to be a good girl, aren't I?"  
  
"You're teaching me what a beast you are, Tyrus McQueen. Let me move, please? I promise I'll be a good girl. Just let me move."  
  
Chuckling softly, he bent to her ear, his tongue slipping in and out softly for a moment, making her groan with pleasure. "Go on, then." Ty whispered.  
  
"Thank you!" she gasped, as her hips thrust back forcefully, almost pushing him off the bed.  
  
Holding her hips tightly, he thrust into her hard and fast as she thrust backwards to meet him. By the time he felt her muscles tightening around his cock, his own climax was close. The few final hard thrusts she gave as her body bucked wildly under his hands pushed him over the edge, and with a cry he collapsed onto her back, fighting to get his breath back.  
  
"You need to move, my love." Dill told him. "You're pushing me into the bed. Isobel doesn't like it."  
  
"Sorry." Ty groaned, rolling off her and kissing her belly, as she lay herself down on her back.  
  
"Careful now, don't you go getting me all worked up again." Dill giggled as his head dipped lower and disappeared behind her swollen belly. She gasped as she felt his tongue inside her, sucking and licking at her hot moist core. "Ty!"  
  
"You want me to stop?" he grinned mischievously over her belly.  
  
"Hell no!" she moaned, as she felt his fingers slipping inside her, searching out the right spot to make her scream. His mouth sucked hard on her little nub.  
  
McQueen worked on her, thrusting his fingers hard, stroking and massaging her, all the while matching his thrusts with the sucks on her clit. Dill writhed underneath him, her hands in his hair pushing his face into her, unable to release him until he'd brought her climax to the fore. She bucked her hips into his face, screaming as her orgasm burst upon her, and he felt her hot juices on his hand. Removing his fingers, he sucked them clean before once again bending his head to her core and licking her clean.  
  
"Mmm, Dill, you taste divine." Ty told her as he slid up the bed to kiss her gently and hold her in his arms.  
  
"You taste pretty good yourself." Dill told him, wriggling out of his arms to kiss his chest. "Lay back and let me lick you." she giggled, pushing him flat on his back.  
  
"What am I, an ice cream cone?" he chuckled.  
  
"Well, now you come to mention it.." Dill smirked, licking her way down his chest and smooth abdomen, until she came to his already hardening cock. "Looks like you're ready for some action."  
  
"Oh, Dill." Ty gasped, as she took him into her mouth, sucking hard.  
  
Dill released him and began to slowly lick up his length, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. Using her tongue to fuck the slit, she soon had him bucking upwards into her mouth. When she stopped, he cried out, grabbing for her head as she pulled away.  
  
"Wait a minute, flyboy. I just need a little lubrication here." Dill giggled, reaching for the baby oil on the bedside table. "You want to say hello to my pokey finger, don't you?"  
  
McQueen just stared at her, his breathing ragged and his chest heaving.  
  
"Come on now, baby, don't hyperventilate. I don't want to explain in sickbay why you stopped breathing!" Dill giggled, stroking his chest and belly gently to calm him.  
  
Once his breathing was more regular, she poured some oil into her hand and applied it liberally to his tight opening. "Ready?" she whispered.  
  
"When you are." Ty gasped as her mouth descended once again on his aching cock.  
  
Dill once again began to alternate between hard fast sucks and the slow gentle licks around the head of his twitching cock, until he was vigorously thrusting upwards, fucking himself in her mouth. Slowly she worked her finger inside him, waiting until he was relaxed enough for her to begin thrusting into him, then stroking just the right place to have him bucking upwards even more wildly. She began stimulating his prostate in rhythm with her hard sucks on his cock. Pleased with the way he held her head in place and fucked himself between her mouth and finger, she crept a hand upwards and softly massaged his navel.  
  
The combined stimulation had him bucking uncontrollably and moaning incoherently before with one mighty thrust he exploded in her mouth. Ty collapsed back onto the bed, fighting for breath.  
  
McQueen opened his eyes as he felt a warm flannel. Dill was gently cleaning him up. "Hello, baby." she grinned. "Recovered?"  
  
"Just about." he smiled. "Come here and kiss me."  
  
"Looking for more?" Dill inquired, arching an eyebrow. "Don't you have a job to go to?"  
  
"Later." Ty whispered, pulling her down and latching onto her breast.  
  
"Hell, Ty." she moaned, as he began fondling and kneading her other breast. "You sure woke up in a sexy mood this morning."  
  
Ty winked at her from his place at her breast. Reluctantly he released her nipple. "Hell, Dill, it just tastes so damn good." He smiled. "I could stay here forever, just feeding from you."  
  
"I'm sure you could, my love, and I'd happily let you. But right now I hear voices calling. I think our sons are awake. Do you want to go get them, or shall I?"  
  
"I'll go." Ty said, rolling from the bed. He looked around. "Where's that damn doll?"  
  
"Cameron has it. I told you when you got back last night." Dill reminded him.  
  
"It worked?" he asked, astounded.  
  
"Yes, my love. It worked, so you can breathe again now. No more carrying it around." Dill grinned at him. "Well, maybe only in here."  
  
"Thank you god!" Ty chuckled as he went to fetch the boys.  
  
Dill snuggled contentedly under the covers. Gently she stroked her stomach. "Hang on, Isobel - your brothers are about to bounce on you."  
  
Looking up, she smiled as Ty returned, Cameron in his arms, clutching the daddy doll, and Hamish toddling at his feet. "Here you go, little guys. Here's mommy. Let's all get in bed and have a cuddle, shall we?"  
  
Once they were all tucked up, Dill said. "You know, Ty, we'll have to get a bigger bed at home. The one we have will never fit five of us in it. And what if we have more?"  
  
McQueen groaned. "More? You still want more? At least let's get this one born first before you start talking about more!"  
  
"Oh yes, Ty. Lots more. Oh, at least seven, I think." Dill teased him.  
  
"Seven! I'm putting in for a vasectomy right now." Ty chuckled.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Dill laughed, slapping his chest. "I'm only teasing."  
  
"No, Dill, you're deadly serious." he told her. "But that's ok. Let's just see, shall we?"  
  
"Of course, my love." She smiled as he kissed her, while the boys happily crawled all over them both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they'd breakfasted in the mess, McQueen took himself off to his briefing, promising to meet up with Dill and the boys for lunch. Dill smiled at the way he had a positive spring in his step now that he didn't have to carry the doll around anymore. It was firmly held in Cameron's vice-like grip. Her thoughts were interrupted by Iona.  
  
"Good morning!" Iona said brightly, sitting down at the table. "Colonel Cutie looks happy. He positively beamed at me as I passed him just now. Dare I ask what you've been doing to him?"  
  
"It's the doll." Dill told her. "It works. Look." She pointed to Cameron, who sat on a chair, kissing his doll.  
  
"Oh, thank god for that!" Iona cheered. "Coop says he's been like a bear with a sore head all week."  
  
"There have been lots of reasons for that, Iona, as you know full well. Not just the doll. Today, however, he doesn't have to carry it around. He's as happy as Larry." Dill smiled.  
  
"Have you ever wondered who Larry was?" Iona asked. "And what happened to make him so happy? Look, I came to find you because I discovered there's a pool on this ship. I thought we could take the boys for a swim. And it'd be good for you, too. Coop is off patrolling this area of space, keeping us safe from the chiggy's, which means that TC is up on the bridge, clucking over them like a mother hen. So you're footloose and fancy free."  
  
"I'm hardly footloose and fancy free." Dill reminded her. "Really, there's a pool? I don't have a swimming costume with me."  
  
"Coop says all the Marines have to keep up their swimming skills. They never know when they might need them. Who needs a costume, anyway?" Iona laughed.  
  
"Iona, I am not skinny dipping!" Dill cried. "We're not teenagers anymore, you know."  
  
"Well, you have a matching set of bra and pants, don't you? Who's to know they're not a bikini? That's what I intend to wear." Iona grinned wickedly. "Cooper bought me a lovely black set when I spent that leave with him. And, as luck would have it, I packed them."  
  
"You're not seriously going to wear those, are you?" Dill exclaimed. "My god, Iona, they barely cover you!"  
  
"Of course I am." Iona grinned. "So are we swimming or not?"  
  
Dill sighed. "Oh hell, why not?"  
  
Gathering up the boys, they headed off to gather the things they needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emerging from the locker room a short while later, Dill was wrapped in a towel as she carried Cameron.  
  
"God, Iona, I feel so self conscious. I bought this underwear on a whim. Ty's not seen me in it yet. It looks a bit silly with this bump." She caught sight of Iona standing with Hamish. "Holy cow, Iona! That's even skimpier than I remember!"  
  
"I know." Iona grinned. "And you wouldn't believe what it cost poor Coop!" She did a quick twirl, showing Dill just how high cut the panties were. The bra itself barely covered her breasts. "It's a balconette bra, I believe. My boobs just sort of sit in it!"  
  
"But I can see why he bought it." Dill giggled. "Ty would think he'd died and gone to heaven if I bought anything like that!"  
  
"So come on then, flash yours. Let's see if he's going to groan or grin when he sees you in them." Iona told her.  
  
"Well, they're nothing like that!" Dill chuckled, putting Cameron down.  
  
"I wouldn't imagine they are, Dylan. This is not your style by a long way. Let me see - white cotton?" Iona teased.  
  
"No, not this time. I saw them in the window of that underwear place in Inverness, and just had to go in and buy them." Dill confessed. "They cost a fortune. But I kept telling myself that that's why Ty sends us money - to keep us clothed. I think he'll approve."  
  
"Well, come on then, it's time for the big reveal!" Iona chuckled.  
  
Dill hesitated for a second, then quickly unwrapped herself from the towel. Iona's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"My god, Dylan, you look amazing!"  
  
Dill stood there smiling self-consciously. Her underwear was of a shade of blue that matched her eyes. The panties were French cut, with deep lace around the thighs. And whereas Iona's barely covered her, Dill's covered her completely. The bra was of the same blue lace, and gave her breasts a perfect uplift.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't want to rip those off with his teeth, there's something wrong with the man!" Iona declared. "For something that covers you so completely, it's amazingly sexy!"  
  
"Let's just get in the water before I chicken out!" Dill told her, blushing.  
  
"Are you really telling me he hasn't seen you in that get up yet?" Iona asked, sliding off the edge into the water. "It's not terribly warm, but it'll be okay for a while." she grimaced. "Pass me the boys."  
  
Dill bent to pass her Hamish. "No, he hasn't seen me wearing this yet. I haven't had the courage to wear it."  
  
"Well, I think, my girl, that you better wait till after the baby arrives. Because he is going to seriously need to blow off some steam once he does see you in that." Iona chuckled.  
  
"Stop it, Iona. I already feel self-conscious. You saying things like that is not helping." Dill slipped into the water herself, Cameron in her arms. "I thought you said it was warm?"  
  
"Oh, you wimp!" Iona laughed, as she held on to Hamish, who was flailing away, desperate to get free. "We've swum in colder. Even in the summer, the loch is colder than this."  
  
"You can let go of him. He can swim already. Just stay close to him. Sometimes he forgets to breathe and just sort of plummets to the bottom, and this is deeper than the bath at home." Dill told her as she swirled Cameron through the water.  
  
"That is not a bath you have, Dylan, it's an indoor pool." Iona declared, tentatively releasing Hamish, who shot away from her faster than she'd anticipated.  
  
"I got the biggest they could get me." Dill laughed. "Ty said get a bigger bath, and so I did."  
  
"Bloody hell, Dylan, this boy is a fish!" Iona called from the other side of the pool. "He could put the marines to the test."  
  
"I warned you. Careful, he's sinking!" Dill cried, as Hamish disappeared under the water.  
  
Iona ducked under and emerged laughing, with the spluttering toddler. "Damn, Dylan, he can swim underwater too! Are you sure he's not half fish?"  
  
Dill just laughed as Iona spent the next hour chasing Hamish about the pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they met McQueen in the mess for lunch, both boys were ready for a nap and not really in the mood to eat.  
  
"Come on, little guy, eat your food." Ty told Hamish, smiling as the toddler yawned hugely.  
  
"They're tired, and him especially. Iona and I took them for a swim. You didn't say there was a pool here."  
  
McQueen looked up. "It never occurred to me. So where did you get a costume from?"  
  
"Oh, we went in wearing our undies." Dill blushed. "So, did you find out how the chigs managed to attack yesterday? Or aren't you allowed to tell me?"  
  
"I can tell you." Ty sighed, spooning more vegetables into Hamish's mouth. "We had a ship out today, scouting around. It looks like they came through a wormhole - one we didn't have marked on our charts. They crept up on us and weren't noticed until it was too late, and now we have thirty-five dead who needn't be."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ty." Dill whispered, holding Cameron's hand steady as he fed himself with the spoon.  
  
"It's not your fault, elf. It's mine. I should have had ships out there, scouting ahead. I just took it for granted that we were in safe space." he told her.  
  
"You've had a lot of things on your mind lately. And you're not the only one responsible for the running of this ship, Ty. Remember that." Dill smiled. "It seems like forever since you last called me that - elf. Come on. These chaps aren't going to eat anymore. Hamish is nearly asleep. Help me put them to bed."  
  
"Ok." Ty nodded. "I'll clear these away, and then I have about 30 mikes before the 5-8 get back and I have to go de-brief them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They'd put the boys down for a nap, and Ty'd disappeared into the bathroom, emerging with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"My god, Dill, is that what you swam in?" he grinned, thinking about the underwear hanging up to dry.  
  
"Yes. Why?" she blushed. "Do you like it?"  
  
"What I want to know," Ty asked, coming up to her and holding her tight, "is why I haven't seen you in it yet."  
  
"I didn't have the nerve to wear it," she confessed, her blush deepening.  
  
"But you wore it to the pool and let everyone see how damn sexy you are!" he chuckled.  
  
"Believe me, if you'd seen what Iona was wearing, even you wouldn't have looked at me twice! If Cooper had seen the looks she got, well. he'd be in the brig for murder right about now!" Dill laughed.  
  
"Now why would I even want to look at Iona, when you, such a damned sexy pregnant woman, were there?" Ty asked her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Hadn't you better go," Dill giggled, "before you get too carried away? If you're a good boy, maybe I'll wear them for you later."  
  
"Stockings?" he asked, his eyes alight with desire. "Have you brought any stockings with you?"  
  
"No, I have not!" Dill exclaimed "What is it with men, this fetish for stockings? You know full well you'll never get me into a pair - I hate the damn things."  
  
"A man can dream, can't he?" he sighed.  
  
"I'll ask Santa to bring you a pair for Christmas. I'm sure you'll look lovely in them!" she giggled.  
  
"If I didn't have to go now, I'd get you for that, Dylan McQueen!" Ty laughed, kissing her quickly before he left.  
  
Yawning herself, Dill decided to take a nap too. Ever since they'd made love that morning, she'd been having the occasional contraction, and now they were a lot stronger. She decided that she'd speak to Iona about them later. But now she needed to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When McQueen arrived back at their quarters, there was no sign of life. He checked the bedrooms. Dill was still sound asleep, curled up on the bed, her limbs twitching as she mumbled in her sleep. He kissed her softly, before closing the door and going to check on the boys. As he opened the door, he was greeted with Hamish's cheery 'ello!' and the sight of Cameron kissing his doll. Ty smiled as he realised Hamish had the same soft highland accent as Dill.  
  
"Hello, little guys. Sleep well?" Picking up Hamish, he wrinkled his nose. "Oh boy, do you stink!" he smiled. "Let's clean you up. Then we'll see to your brother, because I'll bet he's a stinky, too!"  
  
When he picked up Cameron, the doll came too. A decidedly soggy doll. "What have you been doing to this doll, young man? It's soaking. Did you pee on it?" McQueen sniffed it. "Doesn't smell like it, so what did you do?" Cameron showed him - he grabbed for the doll and began to suck on it. "Hey, little man, don't suck him like that. It can't be good for you or him!"  
  
After he'd seen to Cameron, Ty settled both boys with a drink and an optical disc to watch. Then he checked again on Dill, leaving the door open so they could see him. This time she was awake.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head." he smiled. "Feeling okay?"  
  
"I was tired. I've been having more of those damn contractions today."  
  
Ty lay down next to her on the bed, his hand resting on her belly. "Did you tell Iona?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I told Iona. She says it's perfectly normal - it's not like I'm bleeding or anything." Dill turned her face to look in his eyes. "You know, I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that you came home, to Scotland. We made passionate love in front of the fire, and afterwards it wasn't you. He looked like you, sounded like you, but it wasn't you. It was your brother. It was really odd."  
  
"I don't have a brother, Dill." Ty sighed, gently rubbing her belly.  
  
"I bet you do. There must be at least one other invitro out there who shares the same gene pool as you, with white blonde hair and startling blue eyes. Of course, it may be a sister." Dill smiled. "Have you ever thought of looking to see?"  
  
"I thought about it once. But as I told Hawkes a long time ago, I never did it. I was afraid. Not of what I might find, but of what I might feel." he told her.  
  
"Ty, you know how to cope with your feelings now. Think about it - you could have more family hiding out there waiting to be found."  
  
"Dill, if they wanted to be found, well. they could have found me, anytime they liked. After all, my service record is public knowledge. It says quite clearly what my gene pool is." Ty reminded her. "Anyway, they might not even be still alive. Or even worse, drunks living in some sordid tank town somewhere. Would you really want people like that around our children?"  
  
"Tyrus McQueen! Will you listen to yourself? People like that?" she scolded him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Dill, you know it as well as I do, most tanks are exactly what they've been taught to be - terrified drudges out of their minds on drink or green meanies."  
  
"You're not. Don't assume that you're the only invitro ever to be able to better himself. Look at Cooper. I know he has you and the 58th helping him, but he's not a drunken drudge, and neither is my father." Dill told him reasonably. "I'm sure that your gene pool held more that just the genes for blue eyes and blonde hair. What about the stubborn pride - the sheer determined pigheadedness? Where did they come from do you think? Why should you be the only person to have got them?"  
  
Ty snuggled himself close to her. "So what you're telling me is that you want me to see if I have any family?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying you have to do that. But."  
  
"You want to do it. Please, Dill, don't. I really don't want to know. And not because I'm afraid of how I might feel, but because I know I won't feel any connection with them. It wouldn't be right somehow. It would feel wrong. And then what if they thought I owed them something? It could turn out nasty. No, Dill, I don't want to know. I have you and the boys. I have Isobel too. And who knows, maybe there'll be more children? You're all I need."  
  
"What if someone comes looking for you?" Dill asked quietly.  
  
"Then if that happens, I guess I'll deal with it. But until then, I'm not interested. I mean it, Dill. If you go looking, I'll be really upset that you didn't listen to me. Trust me on this - I really do not want to know." Ty was getting agitated now, anxious that she'd keep pushing. "There are a lot of thing I'd forgive you for, Dill, but that wouldn't be one of them."  
  
"I get the message." she sighed. "It was a thought, that's all."  
  
"Well, unthink it." Ty told her, turning as he felt a small hand touching him. "Hey there, little guy, come for a cuddle?" He reached to help Cameron onto the bed. Hamish appeared with a huge grin on his face, and after helping him up too, Ty turned back to Dill. " You guys are all the family I need. You, the Ross's, and the 5-8. I don't need more, Dill."  
  
Dill chuckled as the boys began to climb all over him. "God, I love you, Tyrus Cassius McQueen, the human trampoline!"  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	6. 6

Isobel. Chapter 6.  
  
Three days later, Dill woke in the night. The Braxton Hicks contractions were much more violent. She lay for a while, hoping that they would subside. It wasn't that they were painful, just uncomfortable. As she lay there, she watched Ty sleeping. He was snuggled close to her breast, one hand resting on it still. Dill smiled at the way, the past few nights, he'd gone to sleep suckling on her. She knew it had been a hard few days for him. They'd come under attack three more times. Each time Ty'd spent hours on the bridge co-ordinating the Saratoga's battle plans, sending squadrons out to fight knowing that many may never make it back. He'd crept into bed with her at some point during each night exhausted, and she'd woken each morning to find him sleeping, but latched on to her breast. Dill was beginning to wonder if they were going to need to find him a replacement breast when she left. A dummy, perhaps.  
  
The image made her laugh. She reached down and stroked his head absently, wondering what he would have looked like as a baby. Very much as Cameron and Hamish did, she imagined. That started her thinking about Isobel, wondering if she, too, would look like her father. Dill hoped that she did. Ty, she knew, was hoping the baby would look like her. Thinking of Isobel made Dill think about any future children they may have. Did she really want more? She knew Ty wasn't keen, but that he would do whatever she wanted, without too many complaints. After all, she chuckled, he certainly enjoyed the process of making them!  
  
Dill looked down at her husband as she felt him stir. "Go back to sleep, Ty," she whispered, stroking his head. He blearily opened his eyes, smiled at her, and closed them again.  
  
"Hello, Dill," he mumbled. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time for you to go back to sleep, like a good marine," she told him.  
  
"Seriously, Dill," he yawned, rolling away from her and stretching.  
  
Dill glanced at the clock on the wall. "It says 04:30, and that's definitely a time when you should be sleeping, not stretching away and showing the world your morning erection. Go take a pee and come back to bed."  
  
"How romantic," Ty chuckled. "Must come of being married. Are you impressed by it? Oh no. It's 'go take a pee', not 'come here and make passionate love to me' or 'you're not going to waste that, are you?'. Oh no. My elf just tells me to take a pee."  
  
"Well, what can I say? I've seen it before," she smiled in answer. "I'm serious though. Go take a pee and come back to bed. What time did you come to bed, anyway?"  
  
"About 02:00," he yawned, standing up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
As he climbed back into bed, Dill kissed him. "See? I told you - all you needed was a pee. Now back to sleep with you. "  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ty mumbled into her breast as he snuggled down to sleep, only to leap up moments later when the alarm klaxons sounded.  
  
"Shit!" he muttered. "I was just getting cosy, too."  
  
Ty dressed quickly, and with a quick kiss, ran for the bridge as Dill headed to the boys' room, to try and sooth them back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody got much sleep that night as the battle raged on around the ship. Dill eventually took the boys into bed with her. She lay in the dark and watched as the hammerheads flew past the window. Dill could see the bright flashes in the distance, telling her of gunfire and missiles being launched. Imagining she could feel the throb of the carrier as it fired its laser cannons and torpedoes, she was grateful, though she felt guilty about it, that Ty was no longer able to fly a hammerhead. Dill was worried about the 58th , too. Iona would be devastated if anything happened to Cooper, and Ty would be devastated if anything happened to any of them. Dill wasn't a praying person, but she prayed now - for all the poor souls out there fighting the chigs, and for those on the Saratoga, desperately trying to keep all of them safe. Being able to see the flashes out in space brought it home to her - the reality of the war. what Ty dealt with on a daily basis. Not once did it occur to her to pray for herself and the boys. She simply snuggled them down in the bed with her and laid waiting for it to end.  
  
It ended four hours later, and Ty stumbled through the door an hour after that. He collapsed onto the bed and Dill undressed him and tucked him in. He was totally unresponsive as she rolled him about, removing his clothes. Kissing his forehead, she left him to sleep and took the boys to get some breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill sat, almost alone, in the mess with the boys. The rest of the ships' crew appeared to have followed McQueen's lead and gone to bed. As she fed the boys, grateful that they served porridge here, even if it was a pale comparison of what they had at home, the young corporal appeared at her side.  
  
"Are you ok, ma'am?" he asked. "Would you like a hand feeding them?"  
  
Dill looked up at him. "Thank you. If you're sure it's ok?"  
  
The young man settled himself on a chair and began to feed Hamish. "Oh, yes. It appears our chef is friends with the Washington's chef. He asked him to watch out for you. 'Take real good care of her and those boys' was the way he put it, I believe." The boy grinned. "I take it you know Chef Thomas?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she smiled. "Do you?"  
  
"I worked under him on the Colin Powell. He's a bit of a tartar, but an excellent chef," the corporal said. "Very fair with all his staff. It's very unusual for a tank to rise so far." He blushed as he saw Dill's raised eyebrow. "Sorry, ma'am. I forgot about the colonel. But then, that's so easy to do. I mean, he's not at all what you expect. I was brought up being told all sorts of rubbish about tanks."  
  
"Invitro's," she corrected him gently.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Invitro's. When I arrived on the Colin Powell Chef Thomas wasn't like any of the things I'd been told. It was a real shock, but a good one!"  
  
Dill smiled as he chatted away, totally at ease with helping Hamish.  
  
"And then when I came here, well. to be honest, the colonel scares the living daylights out of me! But he's not at all like I'd been told that ta. sorry, invitro's are. I mean, he's amazing! He's done so much. I really admire him." The boy stopped for a moment to wipe Hamish's mouth. "Shall I get them some pancakes, ma'am? Or some eggs and toast? What about some juice?"  
  
Dill almost laughed at his eagerness. "Some juice and just toast would be great, thanks."  
  
The corporal came back with a tray. "I brought some eggs and bacon, with toast, for you, ma'am. I mean, you need to keep your strength up too." He sat back down and handed a piece of toast to each boy. "May I ask, ma'am, how you know Chef Thomas?"  
  
"First let me ask you a question," Dill replied. "You've been so helpful, and I don't know what your name is. Well, I can see that it's Corporal Hudson, but what's your Christian name?"  
  
The young lad blushed. "Its Joe."  
  
"Well, Joe," she said as she held out her hand, "I'm Dylan, and I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Dylan?" he asked. "That's Chef Thomas's name too."  
  
"I know. I'm named after him. He's my father." she told him.  
  
"Your father?" Joe looked astounded.  
  
"That's right. He's my father, and these monsters' Grandpa." Dill chuckled, unable to help herself, seeing the bewildered look on his face.  
  
"So you're Dylan Thomas too?"  
  
"No, I'm Dylan McQueen."  
  
"Of course," he grinned. "Sorry, that just took me by surprise. I'm not sure why. I guess it's because you don't come across many ta.invitro's with families."  
  
"It's ok, I understand," Dill smiled. "Now then, it looks like these young men have finished their breakfast, so I'd better take them back and give them a thorough clean up. Thank you so much, Joe, for helping me. Do you have little ones at home? You're a natural."  
  
"No, I come from a very large family," Joe grinned. "Will you be alright getting back, or shall I help?"  
  
"I think we can manage, thanks. As you can see, Hamish is happy to walk, and I think Cameron just wants to get back to see his daddy." The little boy wriggled in Dill's arms, cuddling his doll. "Mind you, he'll have to wait. We left him snoring soundly."  
  
"Shall I bring him something to eat?"  
  
"That would be really nice, thank you. But I'd leave it a few hours. He really needs to sleep."  
  
"No problem, ma'am." Joe glanced at his watch. "It's what, 10:00 now? So at about 13:00?"  
  
"Perfect," Dill smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll let my father know how kind you've been to us, too. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. I know Ty does."  
  
"I'll bring lunch for all of you then, ma'am." The boy trotted off back in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Dill smiled at him as Joe left. He was such a nice young man, she thought, as she hurried after Hamish, who'd decided that he'd waited long enough and was heading out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen finally awoke several hours later, the smell of food drawing him to the other room where Dill was helping the boys with their lunch. She looked up as he came in, dressed in sweatpants and his tank top.  
  
"Hello, my love. Sleep well?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes," he yawned, stretching. "And I'm starved. Is there anything there for me?"  
  
"Joe brought you a great big steak, with the biggest baked potato I ever saw!" she told him. "He said that the chef thought you deserved it after the past few days. I gather Glen was delivered the same thing. It arrived just a minute ago; it's still nice and hot. Sit down and eat it before it goes cold."  
  
"Who's Joe?" Ty asked, sitting down and lifting the cover on the plate. He raised his eyebrows. "Real steak? I must make sure I say thank you to the chef. God, I'm so hungry." He attacked the food as though he'd not eaten in days.  
  
"Slow down. You'll get indigestion. No one's going to take it away from you." Dill scolded.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he told her, looking up. "Who's Joe?"  
  
"Corporal Hudson. I got chatting to him this morning when I took the boys to get some breakfast. He helped me feed them." Dill smiled indulgently at him as he shovelled the steak into his mouth. "Slow down, Ty! You look like Hamish does when he sees chocolate! For goodness sake, did you eat yesterday?"  
  
"No, only breakfast with you and the boys," Ty mumbled through a mouthful of food.  
  
"For goodness sake. Here I am trying to teach these boys table manners, and you seem to have forgotten yours," she laughed.  
  
"Sorry," McQueen grinned in reply. "But until I sat down, I didn't realise how hungry I was. So you've been chatting up the kitchen staff, have you? Should I be worried?"  
  
"He's that young corporal who helped me with the boys that day, when you had to run. Hamish! Your brother does not want mashed potatoes in his ears, thank you!" Dill turned again to Ty. "He worked on the Colin Powell with dad, who apparently sent along a message to the chef here to take good care of us!"  
  
"I can see that," he said pointing at his plate.  
  
"Oh, and Glen sent a message." Dill thought for a moment. "He said he wants to see you in his quarters, once you'd resurfaced to the land of the living!"  
  
McQueen smiled. "Sounds like Glen. I guess we have a lot to talk about, once I've finished this I'll shower and go see him." He yawned again.  
  
"It looks to me like you could do with going back to bed. I've never seen you sleep so soundly. You must have been truly exhausted."  
  
Ty nodded, and swallowing his mouthful of food, smiled. "Tell me about it. I may have been engineered to go for a long time on little sleep, but even I need to crash sometimes. And I've not had much more than a few hours a night for days."  
  
"Well, you've only had about four hours now, my love. Perhaps you should go back to bed."  
  
"I'll have an early night tonight." Ty shook his head. "If Glen wants to see me, then I'd better not keep him waiting too long."  
  
"I doubt he expects you for a while yet, Ty," Dill told him.  
  
"I'll go see Glen first. I can sleep later. Anyway, I want to see you in that underwear." He grinned lecherously.  
  
Dill blushed. "Well, we'll see."  
  
"I see," Ty teased. "Half the ship can see you cavorting in the pool wearing it, but your own husband, who, I might add, has been busy keeping you safe from chigs for the past few days, doesn't? Tell me if that's fair?"  
  
"I was not cavorting!" she protested. "I was keeping your son from drowning. The person cavorting was definitely Iona!"  
  
"Well," Ty said, pushing the plate away from him, "someone was cavorting, and it certainly wasn't me."  
  
"How am I supposed to cavort, anyway? Look at the size of me! Flounder like a beached whale, maybe. Cavort, definitely not!" Dill laughed.  
  
"If you're a very good girl I'll let you cavort with me later," Ty leered, kissing the back of her neck and reaching around to tweak a nipple.  
  
"Go away," she giggled. "Go on, clear off, you lecherous beast! Don't you ever have anything else on your mind?"  
  
"Not with you around, looking so sexy!" he shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, give over!" she yelled back, laughing.  
  
After his shower, McQueen dressed and headed off to see the Commodore, leaving Dill once again to her own devices with the boys. Just as she began wondering what to do with them, there was a knock at the door. Opening it, Dill found West, Vansen and Damphousse standing there.  
  
"Come in," she smiled. "Ty's not here. He went to see Glen, the Commodore."  
  
"We didn't come to see the colonel, ma'am," West told her.  
  
"We figured that you probably didn't get much sleep last night, so we wondered if maybe we could take the boys off your hands for a while," Vansen asked.  
  
"Yes, we thought that we'd give you a chance to get some rest," Damphousse added.  
  
Dill smiled. "Thank you. That would be lovely. You guys are so considerate. I think that they're just about sick to death of my company!"  
  
"We're just looking out for our own, ma'am," West grinned.  
  
"We decided that as the colonel's our family, you guys are part of ours, too. After all, we were his family before he met you. That makes you part of the 58th." Vansen told her.  
  
"I think I get the gist of what you're telling me," Dill chuckled.  
  
"Welcome to the Wildcards," Damphousse told her, holding out a patch. "It was Coop's idea. He says he feels like the boys are our little brothers. I think we all agree with that."  
  
Dill took the patch, holding it gingerly. "I feel really honoured. Thank you. I don't know what to say. Wherever should I put it?"  
  
"You don't have to wear it, ma'am, but we wanted you to have it." West smiled.  
  
"Oh, stop with the ma'am!" Dill cried, hugging each of them in turn. "My name is Dylan. Please, call me that." She suddenly stood stock-still. "Oh my goodness!"  
  
"What?" West asked, worry creasing his brow.  
  
"I just had a hideous thought. Do you remember that day you came to the beach house - it must have been nearly three years ago?" At their nods, Dill smiled. "Well, that day Glen told Ty you were coming to check out your new mum. It totally freaked me out."  
  
"I remember," Damphousse smiled.  
  
"Yes. Well, it's haunting me again, isn't it?" At their blank looks, Dill laughed. "If you look on Ty as a father figure, and the boys as your little brothers, what does that make me?"  
  
Vansen laughed out loud. "Our mother!"  
  
"Suddenly I feel about a hundred and eighty!" Dill laughed. She turned as the boys wrapped themselves around her legs, clambering for her attention. "Hey little guys, want to have some fun with the big guys?" She turned back to the 58th. "Let me pack them a bag. Lucky for you I just changed them. But if they need changing again, just bring them back. I won't hold it against you!"  
  
Ten minutes later Dill lay down on the bed, snuggling into the covers that Ty had left in a heap. She held her stomach as yet another contraction caught her attention. Promising herself that she'd speak to Iona about it, she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill had yet again fed the boys and put them to bed by herself. She was thinking that maybe the time had come to take them home, now that Cameron was happy with his doll and Ty was back to his regular duties. As she climbed into bed herself, with a glance at the wall clock, 22:30, she sighed. So much for an early night, she thought. And she'd put her new underwear on especially.  
  
She was sound asleep by the time Ty crept into bed at 23:45. Lifting the covers to slip in bedside her, his eyebrows raised as he saw what she was wearing. Unable to resist, he began kissing her throat, shoulders, stomach, and breasts, all the while gently stroking her swollen abdomen. She moaned and slowly rolled towards him.  
  
"If you're not my husband, I'm going to scream blue murder," Dill whispered.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late. I've been holed up with Glen all day, going over the reports about that damned wormhole." He kissed her as she smiled at him. "Thanks for sending us something to eat. That was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I knew that once you two got all involved, you, at least, wouldn't stop to eat. And call me odd, but I don't think I could stand to watch you stuffing yourself again like you did today."  
  
"Sorry," Ty grinned. His hand slipped over her underwear. "This is nice. Very nice. It looks much nicer on than it did hanging up to dry."  
  
"I should hope so, but I'm hoping it'll look even better once Isobel is born. Ty," she reached to stroke his face, "I think it's time for the boys and I to go home. Do you think you'll be able to get home to see her born?"  
  
"Why now?" he asked, not wanting to lose her.  
  
"You're back to your regular duties. Cameron is happy with his doll. And quite frankly, I think the boys are beginning to get bored. At least at home they can play in the garden out in the fresh air, and I can do other things. Get the builders in, at least.", At his puzzled look, Dill smiled. "The place needs extending. Either that, or knocking down and rebuilding with far more bedrooms than it has."  
  
"Knocking it down is a bit drastic, isn't it? Where would you and the children stay?"  
  
"With my mother, or one of the holiday cottages. But I'm just going to have an extra two bedrooms added, and another bathroom. Isobel can have our bedroom and we'll move into one of the new ones. A nice roomy one with an en-suite."  
  
"Don't go, Dill, please. Stay till Isobel is born at least, please? I won't be able to see her otherwise, not now this whole wormhole issue has to be dealt with. Please Dill?" Ty pleaded, pulling her to him.  
  
"Oh Ty," she sighed. "Amy was right, you know. I'll never make it as a military wife. I can't stand knowing that you're around, but not seeing you for hours and hours. At least when you come home to us you're mine the whole time. I hate sharing you with your job, and I hate myself for feeling like it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Amy was not right!" Ty told her sternly. "Why the hell do you think they don't allow families on board usually? Because everyone gets too stressed. I want to be with you all the time, Dill, but can't. As you said, I have a job to do. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy having you here. Please," he began, softly stroking her belly again, and kissing her ears and neck, "stay until Isobel is born. Then I can reasonably take you home and stay for a day or two. Please Dill."  
  
"Well, as you ask so nicely.." Dill sighed, as his hands began to stroke ever lower, making her wriggle under his attentions. "How can I possibly say no? Try to spend some time with me and the boys though, eh?"  
  
"Let me show you just what I think about when I'm not with you," Ty breathed into her ear, his tongue flicking inside gently.  
  
"Oh god, Ty," Dill groaned. "Yes, please."  
  
They were soon lost in the heat of their passion, a flurry of kisses, licks and nibbles, of thrusts, cries and soft gentle touches, until at last he held her close, as with his final thrusts he came, her body's shudders and the clenching muscles around his pumping cock pulling him over the edge with her.  
  
He lay behind her, his hands still desperately clutching her hips as he regained his breath. Feeling himself soften and slip out of her, he rolled her over to face him, pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"God, how I love you," she whispered. "I mean, what other man would actually find such a blimp sexy?"  
  
"How can you ask that?" he smiled. "You're sexy to me all the time."  
  
"But sexiest when I'm pregnant or breastfeeding," Dill chuckled. "I consider that I have four babies - the boys, Isobel and you, the biggest of the lot! Just think, you really didn't want to try my milk at all. Now look at you - you can't get enough!"  
  
"Can I help it if it tastes so good? And if I have to keep you pregnant all the time to enjoy it, I damn well will." Ty murmured, his hands softly stroking her back. "Seven kids, was it you said you wanted?"  
  
"Oh no, my love. At least a dozen!" she teased.  
  
"No problem. After all, it's not me that has to give birth to them, is it?" he grinned.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that. Think about it. how much more famous you could be - Colonel McQueen, the famous invitro war hero becomes a mother, carrying his own babies!" Dill giggled. "Mind you, you'd have a hell of a time trying to suck your own breasts."  
  
They lay in each other's arms laughing, until Dill suddenly clutched at her stomach, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Dill!" Ty cried, feeling a sudden wetness in the bed. Leaping out, he stared at her. "What the hell?"  
  
"My water's burst" she gasped, as a contraction gripped her small frame.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't be doing it!" he cried. "You kept telling me it was okay. Now look! I've broken your waters!" McQueen began rummaging for his clothes, pulling things on haphazardly. "We have to get you to sickbay! Hell, I need to get someone to stay with the little guys." He stood holding his flight suit. "I'm sorry, Dill. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Now that the contraction had passed, she was able to speak. "Stop panicking, Ty. You didn't break my waters. I know you're a big boy, but you ain't that big, mister!" she gasped.  
  
He just stood and stared at her in disbelief. "You're making jokes about my size at a time like this?"  
  
"Oh, for gods sake, Ty, calm down. Get dressed and go find Iona. I want her delivering this baby. But put your clothes on first. She'll get a fright if you turn up wearing nothing but your socks and turtleneck. Lovely as you are, you at least need to put your underwear on," Dill laughed, her laugh turning into a grimace as another contraction hit.  
  
That galvanised her husband into action. He hurriedly finished dressing. "They're too close together, Dill," he whispered, pale and worried as she lay gasping on the bed. "I'm taking you to sickbay right now."  
  
He wrapped her in a sheet and picking her up, ran from the room.  
  
"The boys, Ty!" Dill gasped as they flew down the corridor. "We can't leave them on their own!"  
  
"Shit!" McQueen muttered. Then, to his relief, a crewman came into sight. "You!" he barked, making the man jump and turn pale with shock. "The Wildcards! Go tell them I need someone at my wife's quarters right now!" He glared at the crewman. "Go! Now! At the double!"  
  
The man took off as though the devil was at his heels.  
  
Dill groaned, as another contraction hit almost as the last one finished.  
  
"They're too close together, Dill," Ty repeated as he ran.  
  
"Iona" she gasped, her breath coming in low, breathy pants.  
  
"I know, love, but please, I need to get you to sickbay," he softly said to her as he burst through the doors, scaring the life out of the nurses at their station.  
  
"She's having contractions. Her waters broke about five mikes ago, but they're too close together!" McQueen yelled, looking about him. "Where's Nurse Wilson?"  
  
"She's off duty," said a nurse, guiding him into a private room.  
  
"Well, I need someone to go get Iona Campbell from the guest quarters right now," he ordered. "And I need someone to go to my wife's quarters and check the Wildcards are there!"  
  
"Colonel, calm down," the nurse told him. "Let us take it from here. Put her down on the bed, and you go do those things yourself. When you get back, she'll still be here."  
  
"Don't you damn well tell me to calm down! My wife is having contractions a month early! If you think I'm leaving here until I know she and the baby are fine, then you don't know me at all!" Ty was puce with fury and fear.  
  
"Ty," Dill entreated, one hand reaching to stroke his face. "It's okay, my love. The nurse is right. And anyway, I need you to get me something to wear. I'm naked as a jaybird under here."  
  
He looked down at her, snuggled close in his arms, his anger immediately replaced with concern. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, my lover, but hurry. I need you "  
  
"I'll be right back," Ty assured her, laying her onto the bed. "I'll check on the boys first, and then I'll go get Iona. I'll be real quick, even if I have to run all the way."  
  
"You do that, my love" Dill smiled. "But before you go, a kiss?"  
  
He bent to kiss her. "Don't you go having that baby until I get back"  
  
"Oh no, Colonel Sir. I wouldn't dream of it. Hear that, Isobel? Daddy says just you stay right where you are until he gets back." Dill's smile slipped as another contraction arrived. "Go, Ty. And please be quick!"  
  
He turned and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Vansen and Damphousse jumped as he burst through the door.  
  
"Is everything okay, sir?" Damphousse asked, clearly worried by the look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. Someone pounded on the door and said you needed us here at the double," Vansen yawned.  
  
"Dill's gone into labour. I just took her to sickbay." McQueen told them.  
  
"But it's too soon!" Damphousse cried.  
  
"I know that!" he snapped. "Just look after the little guys, will you? Cameron should be fine, just so long as he has that doll."  
  
"Of course we will, sir" Vansen told him. "I hope she's okay."  
  
McQueen stared at her, his face a picture of misery. "So do I, Shane, so do I. I'm sorry I snapped at you," he sighed, running a hand over his face, "it's just that this is my fault. I have to go get Iona. I'll let you know what happens. Shane, Vanessa, thank you."  
  
"Sir!" Damphousse called as he reached the door. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is. I should have been more careful. I just got carried away." To their surprise, their leader blushed. "I'll be back later," he sputtered and ran out of the door.  
  
Minutes later he was pounding on Iona's door. Ty was unsurprised that Hawkes opened it.  
  
"What?" Cooper mumbled, rubbing his eyes before he saw who it was.  
  
"Dill's gone into labour. She needs Iona," McQueen told him, and then he was gone, racing back to sickbay and cursing himself, as he realised he hadn't gotten Dill anything to wear.  
  
Bursting through the door of Dill's quarters again, McQueen grinned. "Sorry, ladies. I need to get her something to wear." He disappeared into the bedroom and emerged clutching what was obviously one of his shirts.  
  
"Sir, wouldn't a nightdress be better?" Vansen asked.  
  
"Dill doesn't wear them. I don't think she even owns one," he frowned. "This is what she'll want." That said, he was gone, leaving the two women grinning at each other.  
  
By the time he arrived back in sickbay, Iona had arrived and a multitude of machinery had appeared.  
  
"Hey, Dill," Ty called as he stood in the doorway, unsure what to do, as the nurses bustled about attaching her to things.  
  
"Hey, Ty," Dill smiled wearily. "Bring me anything to wear? Because I sure as hell am not staying in this hideous hospital gown!"  
  
"I brought you my shirt. I thought you'd prefer that to anything else."  
  
"Oh, what a darling you are!" she grinned. "I knew there was a good reason to marry you." Dill looked about her. "Was it in this room?"  
  
Ty glanced about, and quickly checked the door number. "Yes, it was."  
  
"Then it's the perfect place for Isobel to be born." she smiled. "How romantic. our daughter born in the very room we were married in."  
  
"Will you stop fidgeting, Dylan?" Iona said. "If you're going to put that shirt on, then hurry up! I need to see how dilated you are. You can wait outside please, TC."  
  
"He stays, Iona," Dill told her. "It's not like he hasn't seen it all before. Don't you go anywhere, Ty, no matter what she says. I want you here, holding my hand."  
  
"There's no place else I want to be," Ty said, helping her with the shirt. "I need to let the commodore know I won't be available for my bridge duty though." He smiled. "And, of course, arrange for the chigs not to attack."  
  
"I can do that," one of the nurses offered. "Telling the commodore isn't a problem. But I'm not sure I can promise anything with the chigs." She left the room in a hurry.  
  
"Ty, if the chigs do attack, I'll understand if you have to leave." Dill told him.  
  
"No, Dill. Nothing is going to make me leave you until Isobel is born, not even a chig attack." Ty squeezed her hand. "Of course, once she's born, if they attack, I'll say hello to her and then I'll go."  
  
"And so you should," she gasped as another contraction arrived.  
  
"It's okay, Dill," Iona said. "You're fully dilated already. This baby is being born now. You won't have to wait long, TC. Are you feeling the need to push yet, Dylan?  
  
"No," Dill grinned mischievously. "Actually, what I've been feeling is hungry. What I wouldn't give for a rasher of bacon."  
  
"No food, Dylan, just in case. But I'm certain that once Isobel is here we can rustle you up something."  
  
"Ask Joe in the kitchen. He's a lovely young chap. I'm sure he'd find me something," Dill gasped, as a second contraction followed straightaway.  
  
Iona stared at her, and then looked up at McQueen, who shook his head smiling.  
  
"She's been chatting up the kitchen staff. I think young Hudson would roast himself if she asked him to," he laughed.  
  
Unable to speak because of the contraction, Dill contented herself with hitting him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later McQueen sat on a bed having his hand plastered.  
  
"You really should have told us earlier, colonel." the nurse chided him.  
  
"What good would it have done? It's not as if it's my gun hand."  
  
"Well, you ought to have told us about your shoulder. You needn't have suffered that pain. It only takes seconds to put it back. We could have done it without you even leaving the room," she scolded him. "Instead, you waited until someone bumped into you!"  
  
"It was worth it," he smiled, "to see my daughter being born. Are they all that fast?"  
  
"Oh, no. Mrs. McQueen had an exceptionally fast delivery. Usually you're looking at a good ten to twelve hours. At least," the nurse told him, absorbed in her work. "Did you see your other children born?"  
  
"Yes, but that was a c-section. Cameron was in distress. They were early, too." Ty told her.  
  
"Twins often are. After all, they don't have a lot of room in there, so they just want to get out," she laughed.  
  
"This was just.." McQueen sat there, lost for words. "Well, it was just. amazing."  
  
"Ah, the joys of fatherhood. Just think, sir - now you have nothing to worry about until she starts dating." The nurse smiled.  
  
"Dating?" McQueenn looked at her, horrified. "My god, I hadn't even thought of that."  
  
"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure you'll frighten off all but the most ardent admirers." She chuckled. "Well, that's me done, sir. It'll take about a week before you can have the plaster off. And don't get it wet for at least twenty-four hours."  
  
"Thank you," he said, smiling as he slipped off the bed. "If you'll excuse me, there are two girls I need to see."  
  
"Sir?" the nurse asked as he reached the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"For someone so tiny, she's awfully strong. I've heard about husbands getting their hands broken, but to have pulled your shoulder out too?" She shook her head.  
  
"My wife is half invitro," he told her. "Believe me when I tell you, she may be tiny, but she hefts one hell of a punch!"  
  
"After seeing what she did to you, I can believe it, sir. Be careful of that shoulder," she told his disappearing back.  
  
He slipped quietly into Dill's room, smiling at the sight of her sleeping, the baby in a makeshift cot next to her. Ty went to look at his tiny daughter. Finding her awake, he picked her up.  
  
"Hello, Isobel. It's daddy. Welcome to the Saratoga. You look so much like your mommy. Shush, don't cry." He rocked her gently in his arms, kissing her head. He was astounded at her full head of brown hair. "Are you hungry, little one? Mommy's asleep right now, but soon she'll wake up and feed you. Until then, it's you and me, and the stars. Look." Ty held her to the window. "Look - this is what daddy sees everyday."  
  
"Oh, I'd like a picture of you like that," Dill whispered, smiling at him as he turned around. "Pass her over and I'll feed her." She reached to take the baby, noticing his plastered hand. "Ty, your hand?"  
  
"You broke it," he said matter of factly, sitting himself on the end of the bed. "While you were cursing me to hell and back. You squeezed it so hard, I felt something crack. I had no idea, Dill, that you knew so many curse words."  
  
"Sorry," Dill blushed, looking down at the baby in her arms. "I didn't mean them. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do," he smiled. "I'm quite sure some of those things you threatened me with aren't actually anatomically possible." Ty rubbed his shoulder. "Mind you, it hurt like hell. Especially when you yanked my shoulder right out of its socket."  
  
"You're joking!" she cried out, aghast at the very idea.  
  
"You really did it. The nurses out there have all had a good laugh about it," he nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ty. I really am," Dill whispered.  
  
"It's okay," he told her, kissing her forehead. "Iona told me that even natural born woman have been known to do it. And you're half invitro, after all. Are you up to visitors yet? I know two little boys who would love to see their mommy and new sister. They've been raising hell for Vansen and Damphousse."  
  
"Once I've finished feeding her. But shouldn't they be asleep? It's still early, isn't it?"  
  
"It's 04:30, but I woke them up when I went to get you that shirt. I didn't mean to, but they woke up as I left, Vansen said. And they've been awake ever since. The girls have had hours of amusement at my expense," Ty grimaced. "They've been watching those damned optical discs you made me make!"  
  
"The ones of you reading to the boys?" Dill laughed. At his nod, she laughed more. "I'm not surprised. The look on your face is priceless on some of them. You really didn't like The Wind in The Willows, did you?"  
  
"No, I did not," Ty scowled. "Why can't you find something more interesting?"  
  
"The Three Musketeers - you can do that one next, I think. You'll like that," she smiled at him. "Or maybe not. I'll find something exciting for you to read."  
  
"Just so long as it's not talking trains or animals!" he agreed. "Mind you, I quite liked Winnie the Pooh. But I'll divorce you if you tell anyone!"  
  
"Oh, I just love Piglet," Dill chuckled. "Piglet was always my favourite. In fact, in a funny sort of way, you remind me of Piglet."  
  
"I remind you of Piglet? In what twisted universe is that?" Ty smiled. "So does that make you Pooh?"  
  
"I've been his shape for quite a while now!" she laughed. "And I have no idea why you remind me of Piglet, but you do."  
  
"It must be my fondness for green striped sweaters." Ty grinned. "Where do you get these things from? Can I take her? She's asleep, isn't she?"  
  
The door opened and Iona came in, with Hawkes at her heels. "We just came to say a quick hello," Iona smiled. "Is she asleep? Can I have a cuddle?"  
  
McQueen reluctantly handed his baby daughter over to Iona, who arched an eyebrow. "Possessive already, TC?"  
  
Ty scowled at her and sat back down on the bed. This time he sat next to Dill, so he could cuddle her.  
  
"Oh, she's real cute!" Hawkes whispered, grinning. "She has lots of hair. I didn't know babies had hair. I thought it kinda grew as they got bigger."  
  
"Hamish had a fair amount of hair," Dill reminded him.  
  
"Well, she's so tiny. I don't remember the twins being so small." Cooper told them. He looked at Dill. "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Of course you can, Cooper," Dill smiled.  
  
McQueen took the baby from Iona - causing both Dill and Iona to laugh - and handed her to Hawkes. "Hold her like this," he showed him. "Support her head properly. She's not a sack of potatoes, Hawkes! If you don't hold her properly, I'm taking her back!"  
  
"Sit down, Ty. He's holding her fine," Dill laughed.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Hawkes gasped. "She opened her eyes! They're so blue!" He looked up at Dill and McQueen. "She's just amazing. You're so lucky. I mean, you have the boys, and now you have her."  
  
"Thank you, Hawkes. I know how lucky we are," McQueen told him softly. He sat watching the look of wonder on Hawkes' face, and the enormous grin that broke across his face as the baby stared at him.  
  
Ty looked at Dill as she squeezed his arm. "He's totally besotted," she whispered, nodding at Hawkes. "That's almost the same look you got when you held her for the first time. Only you had a look of pride, too."  
  
"I did not look like that," Ty whispered back to Dill, kissing her happily.  
  
"Yes, you did," Dill giggled, stroking his face.  
  
"I did not. I was in far too much pain," her husband chuckled.  
  
"Are you two at it again?" Iona asked. "I'd say get a room, but you already have one."  
  
"Iona!" Dill protested with a laugh. "Stop it! You are so rude sometimes."  
  
"Well, I'm just worried that four weeks after we get home you'll be telling me you're pregnant again!" Iona told her.  
  
"I don't believe you. I really don't!" Dill shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Well, since you met him you seem to be always pregnant."  
  
"Ladies, do you mind?" McQueen blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Isobel can hear you," Hawkes told them severely, holding the baby close to his chest. "She's too young to hear that kind of talk!"  
  
The others looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen went to fetch the boys after Iona and Hawkes had left, after Hawkes had reluctantly handed Isobel back to her father. Ty arrived back, Cameron in his arms, and Hamish toddling along in front of him yelling 'ello!' to all the nurses, just as Nurse Wilson left the room.  
  
"Here you are," Laura smiled, "with the big brothers. She's beautiful. But if I were you, I'd not let Cameron see you holding her just at the moment. Make sure you give him plenty of cuddles until he's happy to see her."  
  
"That's exactly what Dill said." Ty grabbed for Hamish, who had decided to investigate a very expensive looking piece of equipment. "Come on, little guys, let's go see mommy, shall we?" He opened the door and almost pushed Hamish through it.  
  
"Hello, my lovers!" Dill cried. "Come and give your mummy a snuggle. I'm sure we can fit all of us on here. You too, Ty. I want all my boys up here with me!"  
  
"Be careful, Dill. You just had a baby," Ty reminded her, sitting himself down on the end of the bed after giving her a kiss. He sat Cameron next to her, and picked up Hamish.  
  
"And there I was, thinking it was just a touch of constipation! It's not like last time, Ty. We don't have stitches to worry about. In fact," Dill grinned wickedly, "I'll heal a lot faster than last time."  
  
"Dylan McQueen!" Ty chuckled. "And you called me lecherous!"  
  
"Can I help it if my husband is a damn sexy man who just happens to turn me on like no one else ever has?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you woman, no more children for a while. Let's just enjoy the ones we have. You want more? Then you'll have to wait a year or two, at least. Let me get to know this lot properly first."  
  
"You are such a sweetie," she smiled. "There I was, expecting you to say no more at all. And then you go and say I just have to wait. God, I love you, Tyrus McQueen. I promise not to throw the condoms away next time." Dill looked at the boys. "And I love you boys, too! Give your mummy a snuggle. Come on!"  
  
Isobel decided at that moment that she was being ignored, and McQueen jumped up to get her.  
  
"Here you go," he said, handing her to Dill. "Look boys, it's your baby sister. Isn't she lovely?"  
  
Both toddlers sat and stared at the baby as Dill fed her. Hamish finally wriggled his way up the bed to say 'ello' and give her hair a tug.  
  
"Hamish, no!" McQueen told him sternly. "Kisses. you have to give her kisses. Just like mommy gives you. Like I give you."  
  
Cameron sat and watched, clutching his doll to him. Eventually he crawled to McQueen and sat in his lap, looking at the baby from there.  
  
"Its okay, little guy," McQueen whispered to him, stroking his hair. "Mommy still loves you. Why don't you say hello to your sister? Want me to hold you while you do? No hair pulling, though. Or biting. Biting is bad, isn't it? We talked about biting, didn't we? Remember when you bit daddy?"  
  
Ty held Cameron close to the baby, carefully watching as the toddler reached out to touch her. His little face lit with a smile as she opened her eyes. Very slowly, the boy lowered his head. Both parents watched anxiously, as instead of the expected bite, he kissed her.  
  
"Good boy, Cameron!" Ty told him, giving the toddler a kiss. He leaned over to kiss Hamish too, so he wouldn't feel left out. Cameron yawned a huge yawn, starting both Hamish and McQueen off.  
  
"I think my boys had better go to bed," Dill laughed. "Go on, Ty. Go and put them to bed. And go back to bed yourself. asfter all, I put you through the wringer a bit, too." She pointed to his hand. "And it's not like you actually got any sleep in the first place."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ty yawned. "I am pretty tired. You must be too." He picked up both boys. "Come on, little guys, no wriggling now. I can't use this hand properly, since mommy squeezed it too hard." Ty bent to kiss Dill and Isobel. "We'll be back later. Can I tell the rest of the 58th they can visit?"  
  
"Of course, but later, let me have another nap first. And if you see that lovely young chap, it would be nice if you spoke to him. Smile though, Ty. He's terrified of you," Dill told him. "Now to go to bed - all three of you."  
  
"Yes, mommy," Ty laughed, pushing the door open with his foot and carrying the boys off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later McQueen flew his family and Iona home, courtesy of the Commodore's private launch. They made a brief stop at the Washington, which, like the Saratoga, was also heading towards Earth, so that Dill's father could meet his new granddaughter. After an agreeable couple of hours, McQueen hustled the group back onto the launch again and took them home.  
  
Arriving in Scotland once more, he was surprised at the strong feeling of homecoming that engulfed him as they landed in the clearing behind their home.  
  
Watching his young sons making straight for the climbing frame in the garden brought a smile to his face.  
  
"They're glad to be home," Dill said, coming up behind him, Isobel in her arms.  
  
"They're not the only ones," Ty smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife and daughter. "Look. Cameron's dropped that damned doll."  
  
"Come on," Dill smiled. "The little guys will be okay for a minute. Let's go get the kettle on. I suspect we'll be getting visitors any time soon."  
  
"Your mother, at the very least!" Iona laughed. "I'm off. I'll catch up with you later, Dylan. See you, TC. Are you heading back today, or staying overnight?"  
  
"He's staying overnight, aren't you?" Dill winked at him.  
  
"I guess I am," he laughed.  
  
"Then behave yourselves," Iona said with a grin. "And you, mister, wear a condom!"  
  
McQueen smiled.  
  
"Iona! Really!" Dill cried.  
  
"I mean it!" Iona told him. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you only have to look at her and she's pregnant!"  
  
"That is not true!" Dill laughed. "Clear off, Campbell. Go on, clear off!"  
  
"I'm gone!" she snickered, grabbing her bag and disappearing into the trees.  
  
Taking Dill's arm and leading her towards the house, McQueen smiled. "She's right though, Dill. We do need to think about protection of some sort."  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake, the chances of it happening again are probably millions to one. If you're that concerned, let's get a doctor to check you over while you're here. See what's happening down there with those little soldiers of yours."  
  
"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" he smirked.  
  
"What? Having someone fiddling with your nether regions? I don't think so!" Dill laughed. "The only person allowed to fiddle down there is me."  
  
"Just a minute!" Ty protested. "This is my body we're talking about here. Don't I get a say in who fiddles with it?"  
  
"As I recall, you said something about honouring me with your body at our marriage. Or was my hearing off that day?" Dill chuckled.  
  
"Well, I've certainly done that," Ty grinned.  
  
"Oh yes, my love, you certainly have," she smiled, handing him the baby. "Now here, take your latest proof of that while I open this door."  
  
Smiling and following the wife he adored, carrying the latest addition to his own personal clan, Tyrus Cassius McQueen knew he was home.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
